Finding Happiness!
by JessicaMatthews
Summary: Paige Prince, the best friend of Draco Malfoy transfers to Hogwarts in their fourth year. She can't deny that she likes the boy who lived when she meets him. And they have a connections no one can explain. But will her past and decisions prevent them from finding happiness?
1. Yeah and brave, sweet, beautiful!

**This is the first chapter of my Harry Potter fan fiction. **

I hope you will like the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Just so you know, I'm from the Netherlands and I got dyslexia so I know there will be some typos.

So you have been warned.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Harry Potter :'(<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Paige, don't run so fast.' a small high pitched voice sounded to the room.<em>

'_Oh come on Draco, don't be like that.' A girls voice said back sounding annoyed. _

'I can't help it_!' The boy cried._

'_I know. Draco I'm going to be late.' She said trying to sound nicer._

'_Please don't go, come with me to Hogwarts.'_

'_I wish I could.'_

'_But, I'm going to miss you so much.' The sniffed. _

'_Please Draco, don't cry.'_

A girl was sitting in Dumbledore's office looking out of the window thinking about the past, when the Headmaster himself came in.

'I'm going to ask you some questions, if it's alright with you?' He asked, the girl nodded hastily looking at the old man. 'Is your full name Paige Faith Prince?'

'Yes, sir.'

'And you're were born on the 3th of April 1980?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good, now here on this parchment it says you transferred here because of "special" reasons?'

'Yeah you see, something happened what was very unfortunate and they just didn't want me there any more.' Paige simply said not looking in her new headmaster's blue eyes.

'Okay, be noted we maybe don't expel students fast but if you go to far we will always consider it.' The headmaster said sounding friendly but meaning every word he spoke.

Paige nodded. 'I understand, sir.' She said making herself the promise of not messing this up. This was a second chance for her, she had to do it right.

'If you would like to follow me down to the Great hall, I will get you sorted into one of the houses.' Dumbledore said walking to the door. Paige stood up and looked one more time out of the window, she could see her reflection. Her dark brown hair was long and her eyes were ice blue just like her best friend's eyes. A few freckles were placed around her nose. She was well taken care of; eyebrows in place, flawless face. 'Miss Prince?' She turned around and followed her new Headmaster without looking back.

Meanwhile in the Great hall Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to get sorted. After that all happened, the headmaster stood up to speak.

'Before I explain what this year is going to happen, there is going to be one more person who is getting sorted.' A few second later the doors of the Great hall opened and a pretty girl came in, Harry's and Ron's mouths fell open.

'Wow.' Ron muttered looking at the girl; Hermione hit him on the back of his head.

'You don't want to scare her off, if she comes in Gryffindor she won't even talk to us because of your drooling.' She said looking at the girl as well. 'She looks smart.'

'Yeah and brave, sweet, beautiful.' Harry said while she walked past him. Her eyes hit his for a second and a small smile appeared on her face. Harry had the feeling like he already knew her, but he couldn't place her. 'I really hope she comes in Gryffindor.'

'Me too.' Fred and George Weasley said who were sitting next to their brother Ron.

'I mean, she is hot!' Fred said loud making people look at them, the girl also heard it and turned around. She laughed, holding a hand over her mouth.

'Thank you.' She said with a sweet voice and started walking again. She stood still for the podium.

'Prince, Paige.' Professor McGonagall said.

When she heard her name, she sat down and everybody became quiet.

"A Prince I see." The hat said to her. "Pure blood but also brave and loyal, Gryffindor maybe."

'No.' Paige muttered. 'I want to be in Slytherin.'

"Really, well that is new. The only thing I can find is that you're pure and sly, and the few things that happened at your last school. Did you really meant to hurt them like that?'

'No!' Paige said loudly. 'I never meant to...'

'Anyway you don't have anything against muggleborns either. You're smart as well."

'Slytherin.' She said a bit louder. 'I have to, I have to do it right.'

"As you wish."

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted, the Slytherin table began to clap louder than usual as the other three tables stayed quiet with sad looks upon their faces. Paige stood up happy and walked towards the Slytherins.

Harry was sad… very sad. 'How can she be in Slytherin?' He asked to Ron and Hermione. 'I mean look at her, she is perfect.' He saw how she walked to the person he most hated. Draco Malfoy. He smiled at her and greeted her like an old friend and when she sat down next to him, he hugged her.

'Wow, she is already friends with Malfoy.' Fred said looking at Paige.

'Damn, I really thought she was good.' Said George also looking at her. Now almost every boy was looking at her. When she looked up everybody looked away fast except for Harry. He was hoping their eyes would meet again and after a few seconds it happened. Her beautiful blue eyes met his and she smiled at him and turned back to Malfoy who was talking to her.

'Silence please!' McGonagall yelled and Dumbledore stood up again and began to speak.

'First thing I want to say is that quidditch will not be played this year.' Almost everybody was in shock.

'What, but why?' Harry asked to his friends.

'I don't know.' Ron answered. Harry looked towards Paige again and saw that Draco was saying something in her ear that made her giggle.

Paige saw Harry looking unhappy when Dumbledore announced that Quidditch was cancelled, when Draco bended towards her.

'It's because the triwizard tournament is held this year at Hogwarts. You're one lucky girl.' He whispered in her ear. She giggled feeling his breath against her neck. Draco and Paige were friends since forever. Paige is two months and three days older than him and since he was born they were put together. The Prince and Malfoy's family were always friends with each other. But when Paige turned eleven she didn't get a letter from Hogwarts but from a school in the USA. Draco, if you want to believe it or not, cried when he heard she was going to another school. So he was extremely happy when he got the news that she would be transferred to Hogwarts.

'It's because!' Dumbledore said a bit louder. 'We are having something special that will take all our time. It's year the triwizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts.' Everybody became to whisper en some cheered.

'But because of the incidents that happened the last tournament we decided that only people of the age 17 or older can participate.' Paige heard many students curse and looking at Dumbledore with dirty looks on their faces. 'The two other school will arrive somewhere in October but for now enjoy your meal.

Paige felt someone tapping on her shoulder and turned around. A girl with short black hair smiled at her. 'Hello, my name is Pansy Parkinson.' She said shaking Paige's hand. 'I'm glad you're in Slytherin. I think we will be good friends.' Pansy turned back around to some other girls on the Slytherin table.

Paige looked at Draco who had an eyebrow raided.

'Let me guess.' Paige began. 'She only wants to be friends with me to be close to you.'

'Yeah, well last year I enjoyed her company but she is pretty annoying sometimes. But now you are here so, I have my best friend back.'

'Aww. Sometimes you're so adorable.' Paige said watching as Draco's face turned red.

Draco was always different around her; he was actually kind and himself. At the start he was a bit mean to Paige, but that soon faded away.

Paige's parents didn't want her to be friends with Draco because their families were close. Oh no it was because the second she was born they knew she was different. They were hoping that Draco would change her in some arrogant and mean little child but it never worked. Paige felt like someone was helping her inside to never go dark, a real guardian-angel. She loved helping people and muggles didn't bother her at all. She never understood why her parents were against muggleborns and blood traitors (how they would call them). Paige ones played with a muggle when Draco was sick and when her mother found out she hit her so hard she couldn't go outside for a week.

Paige's parents weren't that sweet to her, probable because she wasn't the perfect daughter. They always shouted at her when she was trouble for them, so asking them for help was never the answer.

Suddenly the doors of the Great hall flew open and a man with a weird eye and an ugly-looking face stood in the hallway. Some girls screamed but most people grasped. The man slowly walked towards Dumbledore looking at every student with his big weird eye.

'Alastor Moody!' Dumbledore said cheerful. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Me too.' He said, giving the headmaster a hand.

'Students, this is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Alastor Moody.' Nobody cheered; he didn't look surprised and started to eat. Everybody else slowly looked away to continue their dinner.

When dinner was over and everybody wasn't hungry anymore they walked to their common rooms. Paige followed Draco to the dungeon where she met the head of Slytherin. Severus Snape.

'Miss Prince, it's a pleasure to have you in my house.' Snape said bowing a bit. Paige smiled, she already knew Snape. They were family but never really spoke because his father was a muggle. It was that Paige's grandfather who had a sister and she married a muggle and got Snape. Her grandfather pretended he didn't even exist until they heard he was in Slytherin. Paige was six when she met him and the only thing he talked about was potions. Teaching her how to do it right, she already had something with potions but Snape taught her a lot more.

'The pleasure is all mine.' Paige said with a kind smile.

Draco grabbed her hand and walked over to the stairs that would lead to their dorm room.

'Our paths will be separated now, goodnight my maiden.' He said smiling walking up to the stairs on the right.

'You're in my dorm room.' Paige heard Pansy yell up the stairs on the left. She slowly walked up the stairs and followed Pansy to her bed thinking about a boy with black hair and green eyes. A boy that everybody knew, the boy who lived. 'I'm totally not going to sleep.' She sighed.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor's common room Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireplace.

'I still can't believe it.' Harry said looking at his hands. Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry, mate.' He stood up and walked to the boy's dorm, Harry sighed.

He slowly stood up and walked out of the common room to walk in the hallways of Hogwarts. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around pointing his wand at the person and saw…

'Paige!' He said a bit loud making her jump up in shock.

'Oh, Hello.' She said kind.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked.

'Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought that I would take a walk but then I lost my way.' She said looking at her shoes. 'How about you?'

'The same, except of the getting lost part.' Paige laughed.

'So who do I call you?' She asked leaning against the wall.

'Harry Potter.' Harry said carefully.

Paige mouth opened a bit.

'Yeah I know, I'm the boy who lived.' Harry said shaking his head a bit. 'Wanna see my scar?'

'No,' Paige mumbled. 'I don't want to see it. I'm sorry,' She sighed. 'I didn't mean,' Paige held up her hand. 'Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter.'

Harry looked t her hand and took it. 'Pleasure is all mine.' He said smiling.

He let go of her hand and without thinking he said 'To bad you're not in Gryffindor.' His whole face became red.

Paige laughed trying to hold it in. 'Thank you, I guess. But I had to be in Slytherin.'

'Had to be? Why?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Well I have my reasons.' She said looking sad trying to cover it up with a smile but Harry saw. 'I sorta messed it up at my old school, it's a new start and I have to do it right for my parents.'

'Messed up?' Harry asked nervously.

'Stupid thing happened,.' She answered looking at her hands. 'And you know I prank everyone.' Harry knew she was holding back at something but didn't ask.

'Really? Then you should meet Fred and George, they are the kings of pranks around here.' Harry said a bit less nervous.

'You mean those twins, one of them said I was… hot.' She giggled. Harry nodded and got a bit red again.

'Do you think I'm…You know, hot?' Harry's face became as red as his best friends hair. Paige smirked a bit. 'I guess that's a yes.'

'NO!' Harry almost shouted.

'Ow.' Her smile faded away.

'No I don't mean that either, I mean I think you're beautiful.' He said looking at the floor.

'That's even better don't you think?' she said smiling again, Harry looked up in to her eyes. 'I think we should go to sleep.'

'Yeah you're right.' He said wanting to walk away but Paige stopped him.

'I still don't know where I am.' Harry laughed.

'Yeah, come on then, I'll take you to your common room.'

'You know where it is?' She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry took her hand and smiled. 'Yeah, long story but I'll tell it to you one day.'

When they got to the entrance of the Slytherin common room they stopped.

'Thank you Harry Potter.' Paige said giving him a kiss on the cheek and said the password then she walked in to the tunnel not looking back. Harry was still standing there with his hand on his cheek.

Then he walked to his common room and went to bed with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	2. Um… Yeah toast is great!

**Another chapter :D Yeah.**

**Paige is something special O:**

**I hope you like it and Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason.<strong>_

The next morning Paige woke up with a smile on her face. She was enthusiastic for the classes and because of Harry.

Here was something about Harry that got to her. It was like she had seen him many times before. She laughed at the thought that she had maybe seen him in a dream.

_this is not sleeping beauty._ Paige though smirking.

_This is not even a fairy-tale, this is real life. Get it together, Paige! _She thought to herself making a very serious face.

At Slytherin table she sat down next to Draco who put some toast on her plate.

'Thanks!' Paige said cheerful eating her toast. 'Damn I love toast, don't you love toast Draco?' She said loud making people look at her.

'Paige, keep it down.' Draco hissed but knew it wouldn't help I mean its Paige.

'Why? Toast is lovely. What do you think Pansy?' She asked when Pansy sat down next to her.

'Um…Yeah toast is great.' She said grabbing some for her own and became to eat.

'Wow, Paige you're very happy.' A dark boy with black hair and brown eyes said to her. Paige looked at him with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth.

'How do you know my name?' She asked with her mouth full. Draco slapped himself on the forehead.

'Because you're not hard to forget.' He said looking at her with a smirk. 'By the way my name is Blaise Zabini.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Paige said still with her mouth full.

'Would you not talk with your mouth full?' Draco asked irritated.

'Nope.' Popping the P making some crumbs fly to Draco's face. It was quiet for a second and Paige fast swallowed everything. Then they started to laugh and soon the Slytherin table laughed as well. 'Which class do we have first, Draco?' she asked when the laughers quiet down.

'Potions.' He said smiling. 'With the Gryffindors.' His smile faded.

'Is that so bad?'

'BAD, it's awful! I hate them all. And definitely Potterhead.' Paige felt her heart sinking to her stomach.

'Why?'

'Look at him.' And he pointed at Harry who was eating cereal. 'He always wants to be in the spotlight and he… he, I just hate him okay!' He said angry.

'No good reason I see.' Paige muttered with a little smile. She didn't get why Draco always was trying to make you quiet, He could know by now she never will.

'Will you shut up?'

'Dra-Dra is jealous of the famous Harry Potter.' She said like she was talking to a three-year old.

'Shut it.' He said harder.

'Okay, you're in love with him…'

'SHUT UP PAIGE!' He said loud, but he gave up realizing she would never shut up.

Paige started to laugh.

'I was just joking.' She said and stood up.

'Where are you going?'

'Potions, of course!' Paige said enthusiastically, a small smile appeared on Draco's face.

'You're right, let's go.' He grabbed her hand and walked to Snape's classroom. They sat down on the second row on the left. It took a while for everyone to come in, Paige looked to her right to see Harry and his redheaded friend sitting together.

'That's Ron Weasel.' Draco said in her left ear.

'Weasel, what a weird last name.' She turned to her right. 'Ron!' He looked at her with a nervous smile. 'Is your last name Weasel?' Every Slytherin began to laugh at what she said. 'What did I say something wrong?' She asked Draco who was laughing as well. Paige turned back to Harry and his friend. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

'It's not his last name.' Harry said. 'It's Weasley.' Paige mouth became in a shape of an O.

'Sorry, I thought.' She stopped when Snape came in.

Paige turned back to Draco giving him a dirty look. He was still laughing a bit raising shoulders.

'Today we are going to make dragon's potion on page 134. Get to work, at the end of the class we will see how good you all did.' Paige and Draco began happily on their potions when they heard a glass break. Paige turned around to see how it was.

Harry had dropped a bottle of dragons blood when he was walking back to his desk. Professor Snape had a dirty look on his face and walked towards the student. 'Potter, clean that up, now. 5 points from Gryffindor.' Harry quickly began cleaning, Paige stood up to help but Draco stopped her.

'What are you think you're going to do?' He asked.

'Help him of course.'

'No way.' Draco said with a nervous look on his face. 'Slytherins do not help Gryffindors.'

'Really?' She asked sitting back down next to her best friend, he nodded worried.

'Wow, you are way too good for this house.' He muttered going back to his potion.

'But I will just take some evilness from you, I mean you have enough.' Paige said with a cocky smile, Draco laughed.

'I know.' He said smirking.

When the class was over Paige earned Slytherin a total of twenty points for making the perfect potion. Draco and Paige walked to their next class, Defense against the dark arts.

'I'm Professor Moody.' He said loud writing it down on the board. 'And I'm going to teach you about the unforgivable curses. Now can anybody tell why they are called that?' Paige saw a girl with frizzy hair-raising up her hand like it was on fire.

'Granger.' Draco muttered to Paige, seeing how she looked at her.

'Who?' Paige asked looking at Draco not realizing she was staring at the girl.

'A mudblood.' She sighed; she didn't like Draco using those words. Paige slowly raised her hand up as well, everybody looked at her.

'Miss Prince?' Moody said.

'Because their unforgivable sir.' She said, a cocky smile came on Moody's face.

'Very well, five points for Slytherin.' Paige turned to Draco with a big grin on her face.

'There are three of them, can someone say one.' Harry's friend, Ron, raised up his hand. 'Yes, Weasley?'

'The Imperious curse.' Ron said not looking at him.

'Good.' He said walking to a pot with a spider in it, he grabbed it and put it on the table. With a swing of his wand it grew bigger. Paige could swear she heard Ron letting out a small cry from fear.

'Imperio.' Moody said and the spider began to do tricks. Everybody laughed at the silly spider. Paige laughed even harder when the spider got on the head of Draco who was letting out cries like a girl.

'You think that's funny?' Moody said. 'What can we do next, drown himself, let him jump out of the window.' It became quiet. 'A lot of people dead because of this. Okay another one.' A boy of Gryffindor raised his hand. 'Longbottom?'

'The Crucio curse, sir.'

'Yes, yes.' He pointed his wand at the spider that was standing on his desk. 'Crucio.' He said and the spider began to convulse. Paige knew if the spider could talk he would scream it out.

'CAN YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM?' She heard Granger scream pointing at Longbottom. He had a painful look on his face and probable burst out in tears any second.

'Yeah, sorry. Miss Granger. Can you tell me the last one?' Moody said grabbing the spider and putting it on her desk. She shook her head; Moody raised the wand at the spider. 'Avada Kedavra.' He said and a green light came out of his wand and the spider was dead. 'There is one person in the world who survived this curse and he is sitting in this room.'

Everybody, even Paige looked at Harry. Moody turned back around and walked to his bureau. 'I also know a person who can resist the Imperio curse like it's not even hitting her.' The professor turned towards Paige. Now everybody started at her, Harry as well. 'Miss Prince would you like to demonstrate it.'

Paige said nothing but stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. 'Now, Weasley come here as well.' Ron stood up and stood still next to Paige. 'Now, first I'm going to use it on Weasley.'

'Say what now!' Ron asked nervous.

'Don't worry.' He pointed his wand at Ron. 'Imperio.' The redhead started to make weird moves and began to dance. Everybody laughed again, even Harry. When he stopped Moody pointed his wand at Paige and said the curse, but nothing happened. She just stood there with a cocky smile on her face. Everybody began to cheer.

'Thank you.' She said sweet going back to her seat.

After the class, Paige was walking with Draco down the stairs when she saw Longbottom.

'Go on, Draco. I'll come soon.' Draco nodded and walked on. Paige began to stand opposite of the boy. 'Are you okay?' She asked, the boy looked up and nodded. 'You looked pretty down when he did the Crucio curse.'

'My parents were tortured with that curse and went insane.' He said looking at his feet.

'I'm sorry.' Paige said when Harry, Ron and Granger walked to them.

'Are you okay Neville?' the girl asked, he nodded again. Then Moody came around the corner and took Neville with him.

'I feel sad for him.' Paige muttered looking at Harry.

'Yeah.' He said and Granger walked away but Paige stopped her.

'Wait, Granger.' She said and saw a proud but yet a fear face expression. 'What's your name, I hate calling people by their last name.' The girl's expression lighted.

'Hermione.' She said, a smile appeared on Paige face.

'That a… Beautiful name!' She said cheerful hugging her. Hermione was a bit shook but hugged her back.

'Umm.. Didn't Malfoy tell you that I'm a…'

'Muggleborn, yeah he told me with a different name. But that name is mean so I won't use that.' Hermione's mouth fell open.

'How can you be in Slytherin?' She asked making Paige laugh.

'Yeah I got that question a lot lately. But I will answer it like this.' She cleared out the trout. 'Draco shares his evilness with me.' Harry and his friends began to laugh.

'You're kidding right. How can you even be friends with him?' Ron asked still laughing.

'Well, he is my best friend.' They stopped laughed and looked shook at her.

'Best friend?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I've known him since he was a baby so I learned to love him. And he is not that mean when his alone with me.' Paige said smirking.

'I don't believe it!' Ron said with his eyes wide open, Paige laughed again.

'I understand that. He is pretty mean but he has his moments of kindness.'

'Don't believe that either.'

'By the way Ron, sorry that I called you Weasel. But Draco told me that was your last name and I didn't believe him. I didn't mean to make them laugh.' Ron's cheeks became a bit red.

'It's okay.' He said.

'PAIGE!' Their heard Draco yell.

'I should go. Bye, Harry, Ron and Hermione.' Paige said and walked on.

'What took you so long?' He asked when she got to him.

'Sorry I had a conversation.'

'With who?'

'Well that none of your business.'

'Oh come on, Paige. You can tell me anything right? Because, you know, I'm your best friend.' He said with a cocky smile.

'Oh stop teasing me, Dra.'

'And you will tell me because you love me.'

'Oh yeah I love you but I'm still not going to tell you.'

'Damn!'

'Come on, I'm hungry.' The two of then walked to the Great hall to go and eat. Sitting at the table of Slytherin, Paige saw that Harry was looking at her when Blaise tapped on her shoulder.

'Hey, Paige I heard you can take the Imperio curse.'

'Wow, words fly fast.' Paige said smiling.

'Yeah, well everybody thinks that's cool. You're getting a pretty good reputation with everybody. Even the Gryffindors respect you.'

'Well I have my moments.'

'Yeah and you're very pretty.' Blaise said a bit quiet.

'Thank you, Blaise!'

'Always cheerful.' Draco said putting a hand on her head.

'Well that makes one of us.'

'Haha. You are so funny.' He said sarcastic, rolling his eyes.

'I know I'm funny, Draco. I'm the funniest girl you will ever know.' Paige said proud.

'Yeah right.' He said highly.

'Well, say one name of a girl who is funnier than me.'

'I... um... well.'

'I KNEW IT!' Paige yelled standing up pointing a finger at him.

'Alright.' Draco said laughing.

'Good now let's start eating!' Paige looked at Harry again, who was still watching her. She smiled and he smiled back. 'Oh dear.' She muttered feeling something in her stomach, what she didn't know was that Harry felt precisely the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	3. You have Beautiful Eyes!

**Thank you for all your Favorite and alerts! That really made my day :) **

**enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No matter how hard your life can get, we always have that one friend we can act stupid with. <strong>_

A few days went by and the only thing Paige and Harry did was look at each other. When Draco was still asleep, Paige walked towards the Great hall when someone yelled at her.

'Oi, look who we have here.' She turned around to see the twins.

'Hey, what does a lovely girl like you doing here all by herself?' The other one said.

'Going to get some food, I'm hungry.' Paige said with a kind smile.

'Wait, no mean comment or saying we need to shut up?'

'No, why would I, I do recall you thinking I'm hot.' The left one started blushing. 'So what are your names?'

'I'm Fred, and this is George.' The one on the left said.

'Well, great meeting you two. I heard from Harry that you two like pranks?'

'Yeah.' George said cheerful.

'Harry told you that?' Fred asked Paige nodded.

'Yeah, but anyhow if you two ever need help. I will be glad to.' She said winking and walking off. Leaving Fred and George standing with a cocky smile on their faces.

When the twins went to their table they sat down next to Ron and Harry.

'Know that new girl?' Fred asked.

'Yeah.' Harry and Ron said at once.

'She is not what we expected.' George said looking at the Slytherin table were Paige was telling a joke and everybody was laughing. 'It's probably a good joke.'

'Yeah.' Fred and Ron said.

'What do you think it's about?' Harry asked when Hermione sat down opposite of him.

'Why don't you just ask her?' She said grabbing a book.

'Ask her? No why she is probably the princess of Slytherin by now.' Fred said dramatic.

'She is standing up!' Said Ron pointed at Paige who was, just like he said, standing up with an apple in her mouth walking out of the Great hall.

'Maybe she's interested in the S.P.E.W.' Hermione muttered but the boys were already out of the Great hall themselves.

'Paige wait!' Fred and George yelled. She stopped and turned around; a smile appeared on her face.

'Hello.'

'Paige, we wanted to ask you something…' Ron muttered not sure why they ran after her.

'Really? Well ask.'

'Um…what was that joke about?' Harry asked.

'Nothing special, I didn't even think it was funny.' She shrugged walking on, the boys walked with her.

'Do you like the school?' George asked.

'Yeah, it's great. Lovely people.'

'Even the Slytherins?' Ron asked sceptically.

'Yeah, but they are probably nice to me because of my parents. Their high in status you know. Just like the Malfoys.' Paige shrugged again, taking a bite out of the apple.

'So they are afraid.' Fred said.

'Yes, but I'm not someone who would say. My father will hear of this.' She suspiciously sounded like Draco as she said the last part.

'Yeah and we do not know someone who does.' Harry said rolling his eyes, Paige laughed.

'You're right. He is such a baby sometimes. I heard that he was attacked by a Hippogriff.'

'Well, it was his own fault.' Ron said.

'I thought so. I know Hippogriffs and they are lovely. What did he do then?'

'He didn't listen to Hagrid and said something insulting to him.' Harry explained, Paige slapped herself on the forehead.

'Of course he does something that stupid.' Paige said rolling her eyes.

'Paige!' They heard an icy voice, she turned around to see.

'Dra-Dra!' She said cheerful hugging her blond friend.

'Paige…Paige stop.' Draco tried to say. 'Paige, why are you talking to those filthy people?'

Paige stared at him and then walked to Fred, George, Ron and Harry.

'You mean these guys?' Draco nodded with a dirty expression. Paige looked them and began smelling them.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked when she smelled him. Paige winked and turned back around.

'Draco, I have done some research and the conclusion is that there perfectly clean. No filthy thing about them.' Draco rolled his eyes.

'I don't mean it like that.' He said a bit irritated.

'Oh but Dra-Dra.' Paige started with her sweetest voice. 'You know everything you say, that I take that literally.'

'To bad I do. But now let's go!' He said grabbing her hand walking away. With Paige's free hand she waved at Harry, Ron, Fred and George who were waving back.

After minutes of being drawn by Draco she stopped him. He turned around looking angry.

'WHY?' He yelled.

'Why what?'

'Why are you nice to them?'

'Because there nice, you should try to do that for once Draco. See how many people will be nice to you too.' She said angry. 'Why do you dislike them so much? Are you so jealous?'

'I'm not jealous, Paige.' He said trying to stay calm.

'Then what is it? I heard from many that those twins are very funny. Maybe if you would let your pride down you would think it too.'

'You know what my father would do if he finds out that I think they're funny.' Draco said Paige eyes opened wide and a smirk cam on her face.

'So your admitting you think their funny.' A silence came; Draco probably just realized what he had said.

'I'm going to the library.' He mudded walking away.

'Damn boy.' Paige said looking around to see where she was and realized that she was, again, lost. 'DRACO!' She yelled but he was already gone.

'Need some help?' A shy voice asked behind her. Paige turned around and saw Neville.

'NEVILLE!' She screamed happy and hugged him. 'I'm glad you're here, I have no...' she stopping seeing his red face. 'Sorry, too soon to hug?' He shook his head.

'No, it's just that I never really hugged a girl…'

'Aww.' Paige said hugging him again. 'Well I'm honoured to be the first. But could you show me the way?'

'Sure.' Neville said still blushing. They started walking down a stair to the front of the Great hall. 'Your very nice.' He said when they arrived.

'Thank you. You too.' Neville nodded happy and walked away. Paige turned to the door of the Great hall and saw Fred come out. When he saw her, he smiled.

'Where is your other half?' He asked walking towards her.

'I should be asking you the same thing, Fred.' Paige said raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, well he is somewhere.'

'Mine is in the library.'

'Hey Paige.' Fred said. 'Can I show you something?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Good, come on.' He said grabbing her hand and started running.

When he stopped they were looking at a painting.

'You wanted to show me a painting?' Paige asked looking from the painting to Fred with an eyebrow raised.

'Not quite.' Fred said tickling the peer and the painting became a door. 'I want let you see this.' He opened the door.

'Oh my… This is the kitchen!' Paige said jumping up and down clapping het hands. 'Can we go in?'

'Sure.' Both walked in to the kitchen of Hogwarts. Many house elves were working, cooking or washing the dishes.

'Miss Prince!' A house elf yelled with cheer.

'Dobby!'

'Miss Prince it's been a long time. How is Mister Malfoy?' The little house elf said.

'You mean Draco?' Dobby nodded. Lucius, the last owner, wasn't that nice to him. He always hit him and stuff. Draco didn't respect him either but when Dobby saved Draco's and Paige's lives once, he was very nice to him. 'He is okay I guess. He is a bit angry now.'

'What did you do?' Dobby asked with a smile.

'Oh nothing really, he is just too damn proud.'

'Would you like something to eat?' Dobby said changing the subject.

'No thank you.'

'And you Mister Weasley.'

'I would like an apple pie, some snacks and some pumpkin juice.'

'Just a second.' Dobby said and walked away.

'Breakfast is just finished and your already hungry?' Paige asked in incredulity

'Yes I am.' Fred said smiling proud. 'So why does Dobby like Malfoy?'

'Well first he didn't because Draco didn't really respect him but one day Draco and I when to his parents' bedroom. And it was forbidden in there, but we went in any way. Then we heard his father come up the stairs and there was no way out where he wouldn't see us. Then Dobby came and took us away. I really don't want to know what would happened if Dobby didn't get us out.'

'I don't want to know either.' Fred said when Dobby came back with a basket full of food. 'Thanks Dobby.'

'You're welcome. Sure you don't want anything Miss Prince.'

'I'm sure, but thanks.' Paige said, Dobby made a bow and walked away.

'Come on let's get out of here.' Fred said, she nodded and followed him to the hallway.

'Well I had fun.' Paige said. 'I should go, I already missed a class.'

'Sorry about that.' He said looking at his feet.

'Oh that's okay.' She put a hand on his shoulder. 'Bye.'

'See you later!' Said Fred, as she walked away.

'Where were you?' Draco asked when she arrived at divination.

'Sorry I got distracted.'

'Hey Paige, I'm sorry I screamed at you.' Draco said shy.

'It's okay. I still love you.' Said Paige wicking at him, he smiled again.

'Today, we are going to read teacups.' Professor Trelawney said dreamily.

'Great.' Draco said sarcastic.

'Okay what does mine say?' Paige asked Draco giving him her cup.

'Umm…it's a bird meaning freedom.' Trelawney grabbed Paige cup and looked.

'Love, enemy and secrets.' She said.

'Really?' Both Paige and Draco said at ones. 'That's going to be interesting.' Paige said cheerfully.

When class was over, Paige and Draco were having a discussion.

'It's not true, Paige. She always lies.' Draco said a bit angry.

'Maybe it's true.' Paige said back.

'It's not!'

'You don't know that!'

'But yes I do.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because she prediction that Potterhead would die and he is still alive, unfortunately.'

'Ha-Ha so funny.' Paige said hitting him on the head. 'What's the next class?'

'We have defence against the dark arts.'

After the whole day went by every fast. Before Paige knew it, it was three am.

'Oh come on. Let me sleep.' She cried in bed, after a few seconds she jumped out of bed and opened her drawer and got out her sketch book and pencil and walked out of the Slytherin common room. Paige walked a long time and found herself in the astronomy tower. She sat down and began to draw.

A was a few minutes later, she heard someone coming up the stairs. She was trying to hide but was too late.

'Paige?' Harry asked when he saw her.

'Harry? You know how late it is?'

'Yes I actually do.' He said smiling. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, again, I couldn't sleep and then I found myself here and began to draw.' Paige said holding up her sketch book.

'Can I see…'

'Yeah, sure.' She handed over her book and watched. Harry flipped over the pages and stopped sometimes to look at them better.

'This is… Amazing!' Harry said looking from her drawings to Paige herself.

'You really think so?'

'Yeah.' He looked at one of the drawings with a questing look on his face and Paige knew precisely which. 'Is that me?'

'I don't know, is it you? Let me see.' She said nervous grabbing her book looked and closed it. 'No it's not you.' Said Paige still nervous. 'It must be someone who looks like you.'

'Relax Paige.' Harry said kind. 'Your very talented.'

'Thank you.'

'So…love, enemy and secrets.' Harry said with a smirk.

'What? Oh yeah that.' Paige looked how Harry sat down against the wall.

'I don't bite.' Harry said still smirking; she smiled and sat next to him.

'This is a beautiful place.' Paige said looking at the sky.

'You're right.'

'Do you like being famous?' The question shocked Harry a bit but he recovered fast.

'No, I don't. Not being able to say my name without being stared at sucks.' He looked at his hands. 'And I hate this scar, I mean to show.' Paige turned to him touching his hair to make it look a bit better.

'I thinks it looks cool, but with this long hair nobody sees it.' She told him.

'Well that was my plan.' Harry said making Paige laugh.

'You have beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?' She suddenly said.

Harry blushed.

'No, most of the time they say that I look like my father but have the eyes from my mother.' Harry said looking in to her eyes. 'You have beautiful eyes as well.'

'Thank you.' Paige said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"_I wished this night would never end." _Both Paige and Harry thought as they looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	4. It's easy talking to you!

**Thanks for the people who favourite this story or put this story in Alert. ! I love your faces!**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**~SimFlyer**

**~lunalucy**

**You two made my week :)**

**This chapter is a bit of a fast one with days and stuff!**

**and more secrets from Paige!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the month of September became October, everybody was excited because today was the day the other two schools came. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. All the houses were standing in lines waiting for the other schools.<p>

'My father almost got me in Durmstrang.' Said Draco looking proud.

'Really, but I heard that's an awful school.' Paige said who was standing behind him.

'Those rumours are untrue.' He hissed.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Silence!' They heard Snape yell.

'I think I see something!' A boy from Hufflepuff screamed.

'It's a Dragon!' another screamed.

'No it's a flying house!' Ron yelled.

And he wasn't that wrong; it was a big house for drawn by very, very big horses.

'Wow!' Paige yelled just like a lot more students. When the house landed a giant woman came out who was just that big as Hagrid. After that the students came out, looking very beautiful. After their headmistress talked to Dumbledore they walked into the castle. After a few minutes a big ship came out of the water. A scary looking man came out, Paige knew who that was. Igor Karkaroff. He was a death eater, and sometimes came to visit her parents.

When everybody was in the Great hall, the two other schools took places. Most of Durmstrang sat by the Slytherins.

After dinner people stood up to go to bed. Paige waited a moment before going to bed. Draco was in such a deep conversation that he hadn't even noticed. At the other side of the room Harry saw Paige waiting.

'You guys go on; I will be there in a while.' He said to Ron and Hermione.

'Okay.' Hermione said. They walked away talking about house elves to Ron's annoyance. When almost nobody was in the Great hall Paige walked towards Harry. When they past each other she put a note in his pocket and walked off.

Harry hurriedly grabbed the note and read it.

_Harry,_

_Meet me at midnight in the astronomy tower._

_Love,_

_P._

Harry smiled as he walked to the Gryffindors common room.

For Harry the time went way to slow, he looked every second at his watch.

'You okay, Harry?' Ron asked when they were sitting on the couch, Harry shrugged.

'Yeah.' Said Harry.

'You sure, because you don't sound okay.'

'Yes, Ron. I'm okay!' He said a bit louder.

'Okay, I'm going to bed.' Said Ron, he stood up and walked to the dorm. Harry looked at his watch again. 11:34, he sighed and stood up. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and his map he started walking. He could see on the map that she wasn't there yet but he kept going anyway.

When he arrived he sat down against the wall and waited. It looked like seconds were minutes and minutes were hours until finally it was midnight.

'You're already here.' Paige said standing in the doorway. 'Great!' She sat down next to him.

'I'm glad you came.' Said Harry.

'I should be the one who says that.' She said, playfully pushing him.

'So…you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yeah, well. It's always easy talking to you.' Paige said. 'How are you?'

'Um…Good I guess. Nothing strange happened yet.' Harry said.

'Should something happen then?' She asked smiling.

'Well, the last three years there was always something dangerous that I was involved in. This year I am just going to enjoy the Triwizard tournament.'

'Before you tell your story, and yes you're going to tell it.' Paige said making Harry laugh. 'Is it true that Hermione hit Draco in the face last year?'

'Haha, yes it is. She was so mad at him.'

'Of course. Draco is pretty screwed up.' Paige looked at her hands. 'Anyhow, what happened those years?'

'Well, in the first year I fought Voldemort.' Harry saw that Paige didn't mind him saying his name. 'And the second year I fought a basilisk.'

'Wow, a basilisk.'

'You're wow about the snake not Voldemort?' Harry asked half laughing.

'Well, you survived him as a baby.'

'Ha, yeah.'

'And the third year?' Paige asked smiling at him.

'Ever heard of Sirius Black?'

'Yes, he is the first wizart to breakout of azkaban.'

'You're right about that. But he is also my godfather?' Harry said with a weak smile.

'Your godfather, wow.' Paige pauzed of a second. 'That sucks.'

'Yes it is and more because he never did anything bad. It was Peter Pettigrew, he was behind it all'

'Behind what all?'

'Behind my parents death.' Harry whispered, hearing Paige gap. 'And of the death of the others and making Sirius go to Azkaban.'

'He did all that? That Peter is not a good person, not at all!' Paige almost yelled.

'Indeed.'

'I'm happy I can talk to you and that you talk to me.' She said.

'Yeah, it's very easy talking to you.'

'Harry, how is it living with muggles?' Asked Paige turning to face him.

'Well, with the muggles I live with it's no fun. But muggles themselves aren't that bad.'

'Tell my parents that.'

'Is it really that great, being a pureblood?' Harry asked, wondering if it really was that amazing.

'Maybe, I don't know. If you agree with your parents then yes, if you don't it probably sucks.' Paige said putting a hand on her shoulder thinking about something.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked. Paige snapped out of her thoughts.

'Yeah, I'm great.' She said nervous.

'You can tell me anything.' He tried.

'No, I'm fine.' Paige looked at her wrist like she was looking at a watch. 'Look at the time, we should go.' Before Harry could say something she was gone.

Harry stood there for a few seconds thinking about what happened.

Meanwhile outside the astronomy tower, Paige stood there for a few minutes. Thinking about the incident was not a fun thing to think about and talking to Draco about it was impossible, he would just blame himself.

'No, Harry.' She muttered. 'It's not fun living with Purebloods.'

Days went by, Paige and Harry didn't really talk to each other. Well Harry tried but Paige just kept avoiding him. It didn't bother Draco a bit, even though she was still nice to everybody. From Gryffindors to Hufflepuffs, from purebloods to muggleborns and from first years to seventh years.

After a few days it was official that Paige Prince was the most popular girl in the school. She was nice and sweet and because of the mystery of how she got in Slytherin, people wanted to know her better.

Paige was sitting with some friends in the Great hall looking at the people who put their name in the goblet when Fred and George came in.

'We have done it!' Fred yelled.

'Done what?' Paige asked.

'We, my lady.' George said giving her a kiss on her hand. 'Made an age potion, so we can put are names in the goblet of fire.'

'It's not going to work.' Hermione said as she sat reading a book. She was sitting a few feet away from Paige. The twins walked towards her.

'And why not.' Paige didn't listen to the rest what she had to say, she looked at Harry and found his eyes. She was brought back to reality when the twins drunk the potion and jumped over the age line. Nothing happened, Paige and the rest started to cheer. Fred and George put their names in the goblet of fire and a flash; the two of them were lying on the ground with beards.

'But you said!' Fred yelled.

'No, You!' George screamed and started fighting. Everybody cheered again but became quiet when Viktor Krum came in, one of the students who sat with the Slytherins. Without any effort he put his name in the goblet. When he walked away he looked at Hermione, then he was gone.

'Did he just look at Granger?' Pansy asked who was sitting behind Paige.

'Yes I think he did.' Paige answered.

'Why she is a mudblo.' She stopped because the whole school knew Paige hated when someone said that name. How fast it can spread when Paige just screamed it one time, every loud'ly. 'I mean, its Granger. And I heard that school do not allow Muggleborns.'

'I don't think their headmaster going to be happy about it.' Blaise said who was sitting next to Pansy.

'I'm sure of it.' Paige said.

'Where is Draco?' Asked Pansy who looked around trying to find him.

'I don't know maybe in the common room. I will go and look for him.' Paige said standing up.

'I will go with you!' Blaise said standing up as well.

'Okay!' She said cheerful as they walked away, Paige turned around because Pansy was muttering about something when she saw Harry 's sad face watching how she walked away.

'Are you okay?' Blaise asked her. Paige looked at him with a small smile.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Good!'

'Yeah good.' Paige muttered looking at the ground.

'You know what, lets skip looking for Malfoy!' Blaise said out of the blue.

'Sorry, what?' Said Paige not really listening what he was saying.

'Let skip looking for your friend.'

'He's your friend to right?' She asked looking at him with an eyebrow raided.

'I don't know, maybe. He isn't really the friend type.'

'I know.' Paige said sighing.

'So let's skip it!' Blaise said happy.

'Sorry but I'm going to look for him.' Paige said and started running towards the common room. Leaving Blaise standing by himself.

When she got to the Slytherin common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

'You left me all alone with those people.' She said and sat next to him.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'Something wrong?' Paige asked even do she know something was wrong.

'Just father.' He said looking at a letter he was holding in his hands.

'Can I read it?' Paige asked, Draco shrugged and gave her the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_This year something beautiful is going to happen, something great. After this year we will be powerful again! Also make friends with the students from Durmstrang; we heard that Paige came to Hogwarts. By what happened at her old school, we understand. But I want you not to have too much contact with her; she is bad for your health. With her talk about muggles, so do your best and don't let us down._

_Lucius._

'THAT SON OF A!' Draco fast put a hand on her mouth.

'I know.' He said putting his hand down.

'You're not going to do that, right?' Paige asked looking at Draco and back to the letter.

'No way I'm going to do that. And even if I did, you wouldn't let me.' He said with a small smile.

'You're right about that!' Paige yelled and began hugging him.

'Okay, enough Paige.' Draco said laughing, trying to get himself out of the arms of Paige.

'But Dra-Dra, you're so nice to cuddle!'

'You aren't cuddling you're killing me.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

Days went by and nothing really happened until it became October 31st, Halloween. Paige was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco eating dinner. At the end of the meal the hero's would be chosen of the Triwizard tournament.

'Please be silent.' Dumbledore said as he turned to the goblet of fire. It lighted up and a note fell out and ended up in the headmaster's hand. 'The chosen one from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!' A beautiful girl stood up and walked to the back of the Great hall that was filled with cheering.

Another light flash came and the second note fell. 'The chosen one from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!' Paige jumped up a bit when the guy next to her stood up, she didn't even noticed that he was sitting next to her. He walked, also, to the back while everybody cheered.

A third flash came and the last note. 'The chosen one from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!' Everyone cheered again except some Slytherins. He walked to the back and then it became silence again.

'Good, those.' Dumbledore stopped when the goblet flashed again and a fourth note came out. 'HARRY POTTER!'

It was almost quiet but Paige wasn't really paying attention so began cheering. As she heard nobody cheering as well she looked around.

'Sorry.' She mumbled when all the students started to mumble and pointing at Harry.

'Silence!' The headmaster yelled and to was quiet again. 'Harry Potter!'

Harry stood up and began walked to the back, many people looked at him with a dirty look. When he pasted Paige, she gave him a worried look.

'How can this happen?' Draco asked in Paige ear.

'I have no idea.' She whispered back still looking at Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	5. You're the nice Slytherin, right?

**Thank you people who favorite this story ;) and for the people who put this story in alert. I love you guys!**

**And thanks to. SimFlyer and SerenityAngels for your reviews! It really motivates me to write more! So I LOVE YOU!**

**I just wanted to say that sometimes I use parts from the movie or from the books.**

**Enjoy reading this and don't forget to review. :) and maybe tomorrow a new chapter will be out :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long , no distance is too far, and no one can ever tear them apart. <strong>_

'Sure, Potterhead gets all the attention!' Draco nagged to Paige when they were sitting in the common room. 'Of course he is one of the champions!'

'Draco, I don't want to say much but I don't think he put his name in the goblet.' Paige said slowly.

'Oh you think that, Paige?' she nodded not sure if she would want to get into an argument with him.

'Yeah, I mean he came out as the fourth and there should only be three.'

'SO!' Draco practically screamed.

'So, he is not that strong or yet smart enough that he could charm the goblet to make a fourth one.'

Draco sat down next to Paige with a thinking expression.

'Maybe.' He said slowly. 'But still, he is always in the spotlight!'

'I think he doesn't even want to be in the spotlight you know.' Paige said fast.

'Why wouldn't he.' Draco almost laughed. 'He is a brat.'

'And you aren't.' She said with a cocky smile.

'Ha ha, we are funny again.'

'Yes I am, but now the funniest girl and blondest boy need to go to bed.' Paige said who stood up.

'You're right.' Draco said and stood up as well. 'Is my hair that blond?' He suddenly asked. Paige said nothing just laughed and walked to her dorm. 'Paige!' He sighed and went to bed as well.

A few days went by and Paige was sitting at breakfast with Blaise and Pansy when the daily profit came.

'Look Paige.' Blaise said who was holding the paper. 'Look what they wrote about Potter.' Paige grabbed to paper and read it.

_**Harry potter age twelve, suspect entering of the tri wizards tournament. His eyes are swimming of the ghost of his past.**_

'You really believe this.' Paige said a bit irritated.

'Well Rita Skeeter wrote it.' Pansy said shrugging.

'Yeah Rita, because she always writes the truth.' Paige said giving the paper back to Blaise. She stood up and walked away to look for Draco.

When she got outside she saw Ron, Hermione and another girl with red hair just like that of Ron.

'Hi, Hermione, Ron. How are you guys. And what's your name?' Paige said cheerful as she walked towards them.

'Hi, Paige.' Hermione said. 'Were good, I guess and this is Ginny Weasley the sister of Ron.'

'Pleasure meeting you!' Paige said giving her a hand. 'I'm Paige Prince.'

'Great meeting you, you're the nice Slytherin right?' Ginny asked.

'Is that my nickname now, pretty cool. But yes that's me.' She said happy. 'Where's Harry?' Nobody said something for a long time.

'We were just going to him.' Ron muttered.

'Okay, I will come to!'

The four of them walked to the black lake where Neville was standing in the water doing something with the plants and Harry was sitting against a tree. When Neville saw them he waved making Harry look around. Paige waved happily back but Ron put her hand down.

'So what do I need to say again?' Hermione whispered to Ron. He whispered something back that Paige couldn't understand. Harry stood up and walked towards them; Hermione took a step forwards and took a deep breath.

'Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you.' She said nervous.

'Is that right… What?' Harry said not really getting what she was saying.

'Umm.' Hermione walked back to Ron and began whispering again. She sighed again and walked back.

'Dean was told by Parvati… Please don't let me say it again…' Hermione almost begged. 'Hagrid is looking for you.'

'Well you can tell Ron.' Harry tried to say.

'I'm not an owl.' Hermione snapped back she grabbed Ginny and walked away. Ron stood there for a few seconds and walked away as well.

'Don't worry Harry.' Paige said walking towards him. 'I wouldn't get it either.' He smiled.

'Yeah, so Hagrid is looking for me…' Harry muttered.

'I guess, that's what I understood out of it.' Paige said shrugging.

'Do you believe what they say?' Harry asked looking at his feet.

'No, I don't. You're just not the type who would put his name in the goblet of fire.'

'Thank you.'

'You welcome.' Paige said and turned around. 'See you later.'

'Bye!' Neville said happy and went back to his plants.

'Yeah, bye.' Harry muttered as she walked away.

When it was dinner time, Paige went to sit with Draco and the rest of his friends, if you would want to call them like that. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the stupidest people Paige had ever met. No wonder why Draco felt so smart and proud all the time.

'I hope he will get hurt the first task.' Draco said to his friends.

'Yeah, maybe he will be eaten.' Crabbe said excited.

'Or maybe he will fall from a cliff.' Gregory said loud.

'Yeah!' Paige said sarcastic.

'Come on don't tell me your for Potter?' Draco asked with his eyes shut.

'Let me just say I'm for Hogwarts.'

'Better then Potter alone.' Draco muttered when Blaise came to sit with them with a badge that said, Support Cedric Diggory and then changed in Potter stinks.

'Merlin, Blaise where can I buy one of those?' Draco asked cheerful, Paige rolled her eyes.

'By some Hufflepuff.' Blaise said grabbing some chicken.

'Hufflepuffs?' Paige asked. 'Shouldn't they be like, nice…?' Blaise shrugged.

'I guess there aren't that nice, or there really for Diggory.' He said still grabbing some chicken.

'Whatever, I'm going.' Paige said grabbing an apple and walked away.

When Paige got out of the Great hall she heard her name and turned around to see Harry.

'Hi, Paige.' He said with a smile, he probably didn't see the badge yet.

'Hi, Harry. How are you?'

'Good.' He said when he was standing next to her.

'Did you go to Hagrid?' Paige asked, Harry nodded.

'He said I needed to come tonight, nine o'clock.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, he said I needed to take my invisibility cloak with me.' Harry said holding up a cloak.

'You have an invisibility cloak?' Paige asked in unbelief.

'Yes, but I was wondering if you would like to come to?' He asked not looking in her eyes.

'Yeah, sure. I would love to come.'

'Great. I will wait for you outside the castle a quarter to nine.' Harry said and walked away.

Paige walked to the common room and looked at the clock.

'Eight o'clock.' She muttered walked up to her dorm and sat on her bed. 'Should I see this as a date?' She asked herself. 'Going to Hagrid isn't really romantic.'

Paige stood up and walked to her trunk and opened it. One thing good about being a pure blood was the money. She grabbed an expensive dress and looked. It was blood-red empire dress. 'Way too long.' Paige threw it back in her trunk.

She grabbed to another dress, a black cocktail dress. 'This is hopeless.' She threw it back in her trunk again and grabbed a skinny-jean and a sweater with a red heart on it. She then walked to her make-up box and opened it. She put on some eye pencil and mascara with some light pink lipstick and put her hair in a cute ponytail.

Paige looked at the clock on her desk, almost eight thirty. 'I better get going.' She muttered and started walking. When she got to the door of Hogwarts Harry was already waiting for her.

'I will never arrive sooner than you now will I?' Paige asked to get his attention.

'Haha, sorry. I just got a bit nervous and didn't have that much to do.' He explained.

'You don't need to apologize. I don't mind.' Paige muttered to last part.

'Thanks.' Harry said excited. 'We should go.' He said grabbing Paige's hand and started walking.

When Harry did that Paige felt a weird feeling in her stomach but was trying to ignore it. After a minute of walked they go to Hagrid and Harry let go of Paige hand.

'Hello, Harry. Oi, you brought a girl. Hi, I'm Hagrid.' The big man said holding out a hand.

'Hi, Hagrid. My name is Paige Prince.' She said shaking his hand.

'Oh, you're that nice girl in Slytherin.' He said happy.

'Yes that me.' Paige said loud. 'It's my new nickname.' She whispered at Harry who late out a small laugh.

'Come on you two, let's go!' Hagrid said cheery.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked when they walked in to the forbidden forest.

'You will see.' He said a bit nervous.

'I hope we will stay alive.' Harry whispered in Paige ear.

'Yeah me too.' Paige said nervous.

'Are you scared?' He asked getting a bit closer.

'Yeah.' Paige said and grabbed Harry's hand when she heard something.

'Haha don't worry.' Harry said not minding at all that she was holding his hand. 'Hagrid what is with that flower on your coat?'

'Just…it just looks nice.'

'Hey, and Hagrid did you comb your hair?' Harry kept asking.

'Yeah, and it would be nice if you did it once too.' Hagrid said nervous when they heard a woman's voice. 'Fast Harry, Paige get under the cloak.' They did what he said and watched.

It was the head of Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime.

'I don't want to see that.' Paige said when they started flirting.

'If he wanted me to see this I will kill him.' Harry muttered, Paige turned to his face and realized who close they were standing. Harry came closer but stopped when they heard screams and looked and saw Hagrid was walking. They fast followed him and saw…

'Dragons!' Harry almost screamed. When Olympe walked away Harry put their heads over the cloak so Hagrid could see them.

'Dragons?' He said again and walked closer. 'That's the first task, Dragons.'

'Yes.' Hagrid said.

'You're kidding me!' Paige said looking at them.

'Nope. Ron almost had a heart attack when he saw them.' Hagrid said.

'Wait, Ron was here.' Both Harry and Paige said.

'Yes, didn't he tell you?'

'No.' Harry said looking down. 'Nothing at all.'

After the dragon thing, Harry and Paige sat down at the edge of the forbidden forest.

'Wow, a dragon.' Paige said looking at the sky.

'Yeah.' Harry muttered.

'Oh don't worry.' Paige said turned to him. 'You defeated a Basilisk when you were twelve.'

'Yeah, but in the daily profit I'm twelve.' He said with a small smile.

'Yeah I read that. But as far as I know your fourteen, just like me.' Paige said with a cocky smile.

'Your right.' Harry said.

'Hey, I'm sure you're going to make it. I mean it's you.'

'Thanks.'

'And let me tell you something. If I was in your place I would already be dead.'

'I am not sure about that.'

'Oh come on, I almost peed my pants back in there.' Paige said pointing behind her.

'Yeah but I have been their way more times than you.' Harry said defending Paige.

'Really?'

'Yeah, once there were like a million spiders and one huge one.' Harry said looking with amusement at Paige shocked face.

'I hate spiders!' Paige cried thinking about it.

'Then you have something in comment with Ron.' Harry said.

'What is it with you and Ron now; he is not sitting with you at breakfast and stuff. And he didn't tell you about the dragons.' Paige said.

Harry's smile faded. 'He is mad because he thinks I put my name in the Goblet and not telling him how I did it.'

'That stupid of him.'

'Thank you.' Harry said still a bit sad.

'Again Harry don't worry it will be okay, he just needs to cool down.'

'Yeah maybe.' Harry said and suddenly Paige pulled him in to a hug.

'We should go.' Paige muttered when she looked at Harry's watch.

'Goodnight.' She said when she walked away.

'Sweet dreams.' Harry said but knew she couldn't have heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	6. You guys are so wrong, he smells great!

**Again thank you for everything and a very big thank you for the people who reviewed.**

**~JennyLoveTheWEASLEYS**

**~Ruby Redverne**

**~lunalucy**

**Love you guys.**

**Enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When guys smells good, they automatically become 10x hotter. <strong>_

The next day Paige was walking through the hallways from Hogwarts when she looked aside her and saw Harry.

'Hey, Harry!' She said cheerful.

'Oh, hey.' He said a bit sad.

'Is something wrong?' But her question was fast answered.

'POTTER STINKS!' A Slytherin yelled.

'I support Cedric!' Another student yelled.

'You Stink!' Someone said and that did it for Paige, she stood still.

'WAIT!' She yelled and everybody stopped yelling to Harry and looked at her. Harry stood still as well. 'Thank you.' Paige said happy and walked towards Harry and smelled him. 'You guys are so wrong, he smells great, even delicious you can just eat him.'

Students rolled their eyes and walked on. Paige shrugged and walked on with Harry who walked outside but got stopped by some Hufflepuff, they were showing of their badges.

'Like them Potter?' One of them said.

'Excuse me.' Harry said trying to get past them.

'What don't like them?' The other said. Harry them pushed him through the two of them. Paige followed him but stopped just a second and turned around.

'Right now you two don't deserve the name of Hufflepuff.' She said and turned back around; the smile from the Hufflepuffs disappeared fast when she said that.

'You didn't need to say that.' Harry said as he waited for her.

'Well I do need to show sometimes that I am a Slytherin not that is helped much that I am defending you.' Paige said laughing. 'But I should go. You will be okay.' She said winking at him and walked away to Draco who was sitting in a tree.

'Paige, good you're here.' He said still sitting in the tree.

'Yeah, isn't it great?' Paige said excited leaning against the tree.

'Look at that Draco.' Crabbe said pointing to Harry and Cedric. 'What do you think he is doing?'

'Talking.' Paige said annoyed.

'Oh yeah.' Crabbe said like he just noticed.

'He is coming this way.' Goyle said pointing as well.

When Harry came close enough Draco spoke.

'Well, who do we have here?' He said jumping out of the tree.

'Harry.' Paige said irritated.

'Thank you Paige.' Draco said through his teeth. 'Anyway, why are you looking so tense Potter?'

'Isn't that logical.' Paige said with a small smile.

'Could you shut up for one minute?' He said again through his teeth.

'Sure I'm counting.' Paige said and then kept quiet.

'Anyway my father and I have a bet you know, I think you're not going to last ten minutes in this tournament.' Harry stopped and turned around to face Draco. 'He disagrees; he thinks you won't last five.'

'I don't give a damn what you father thinks, Malfoy!' Harry yelled at Draco but he only laughed. 'He's vile and cruel.' He continued and the laugh on Draco face changed in an angry face. 'And you're pathetic.' Then Harry turned around and walked away.

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it on Harry.

'No Draco!' Paige yelled but before he could do anything Professor Moody came and pointed his wand at Draco.

'Oh no you don't!' He yelled and waved his wand and Draco turned in to a ferret at the spot. 'This will teach you that you don't curse someone when their back is turned.' He said angry and let the ferret or Draco fly up and down.

Paige looked at Harry for a second and saw he was laughing; she started to laugh to when Moody put Draco in the pants of Crabbe who started to scream like a girl.

'Professor Moody!' The voice of Professor McGonagall yelled as she walked towards to scene. 'What are you doing?'

'Teaching.' Moody said again letting Draco fly up and down.

'You mean that is a student?' McGonagall asked in unbelief.

'I would say more like a Ferret.' He said and put him on the ground. McGonagall grabbed her wand and pointed at Draco and turned him back.

Draco grabbed Paige (who was still laughing) by the hand and started running. 'My father will hear of this!' He screamed before they ran inside. When they stopped they were at the Slytherins common room. 'Would you stop laughing?' Draco asked irritated.

'Sorry…It was just so funny looking.' Paige said through her laughers.

'Yeah…Yeah.' Draco muttered trying to make his hair look good again.

'Draco, your hair looks fine.' Paige said and started to play with his hair a bit.

'Thanks, come on let's go have some lunch.' He said putting an arm around her neck and started walking.

'Oh and Draco, I bet that Harry will survive the whole tournament.' Paige said putting her arm around his waist.

'Now do you? Fine.' Draco said laughing a bit. 'We will see tomorrow if he will even survive the first task.'

They sat down with Pansy and Blaise when lunch began.

'So tomorrows the big day.' Blaise said to Paige with a cocky smile.

'Yeah, I'm excited!' Paige said happy grabbing some toast.

'Do you want to sit next to me during the task?' Blaise asked. Paige looked up and stared at Blaise for a moment and looked then to Draco who shrugged.

'Sure.' She said trying to sound excited.

'Great!' Blaise said cheerful and kissed her on the cheek. Paige let out a small creepy laugh and looked at the Gryffindors table where Harry was staring at her with an open mouth.

'Sure, he looks now.' Paige muttered.

'What?' Blaise asked.

'Nothing.' Paige looked again and saw George and Fred looking as well. She kept staring and grabbed her pumpkin juice and drunk it. Then Fred and George began making sexy faces to her, making Paige almost choke in her juice.

'You alright?' Draco asked hitting her on the back.

'Yeah, totally fine.' She said with a husky voice. 'I need to go to the girl's room.' Paige pointed at her shirt that was covered in juice.

'Should I go with you?' Pansy asked almost standing up but Paige stopped her.

'No you don't have to, thank you.' Paige said as she saw that Harry was already walking out of the Great hall. 'Bye.'

When she walked out of the Great hall is didn't see Harry anymore and sighed. Then someone grabbed her and pulled her in to a secret hallway.

'Harry, don't scare me like that.' Paige said a bit angry.

'Sorry.' He said looking at his feet.

'We don't need to hide, you know Harry?'

'Yeah but I wanted somewhere private where we wouldn't be at risk that Malfoy would come and save you.' Harry said the last part sarcastic.

'Haha, yeah he would call it like that, saving me.' Paige said laughing.

'So you and Zabini?' Harry asked suddenly not looking at her.

'What?' Paige asked confused.

'He kissed you on the cheek.' He said fast.

'Yeah, don't know where that came from. I agreed to go sit next to him tomorrow at the task.'

'So you two are not… you know dating?'

'Haha, no I would never date him. He is too serious and does not know a good joke when it's right under his noise.' Paige said making Harry laugh. 'And you do.'

'So have you bet yet on who is going to win and stuff?' Harry asked with a cocky smile.

'You can bet?'

'Yeah by Fred and George.'

'Oh really. No I have not yet but I will.' Paige said excited.

'What are you going to bet?' Harry asked with a smirk this time.

'I don't know, maybe that Potter boy wins the whole tournament.' She said smiling.

'Really? You think I'm going to win?' He asked surprised. Paige nodded.

'Yeah.' She said when she looked at Harry's watch. 'We should go to class. Good luck tomorrow.' Paige leaned forward and kissed his cheek and walked away.

The next day Paige woke up because someone was poking her. She opened her eyes and saw Blaise. It was so a shock that she fell on the ground, when she jumped up she was the common room from Slytherin.

'You fell asleep on the couch.' Blaise said.

'How late is it?' Paige asked still a bit sleepy.

'Almost noon.'

'WHAT! And nobody woke me up?'

'They wanted to let you sleep and Malfoy didn't come down yet, but come on the first task is almost starting.'

'Okay, I will wait for Draco. Will you save me a seat?' Paige asked walking to the stairs that led to her dorm.

'Yeah sure.' Blaise said and walked away.

When Paige got at the dorm room nobody was there, she put on jeans and a Slytherin sweeter and walked back down where Draco was waiting for her.

'Aww, I wanted to be first.' Paige said to him.

'Well, to slow.' Draco said teasing, grabbed her hand and they walked to the stadium were the first task would be held.

Paige saw Fred and George asking people to bet.

'Oi, Fred George I want to bet please.' Paige said walked towards then with an irritated Draco behind her.

'Really my lady.' George said winking at her.

'That's great Princesses.' Fred said also winking at her.

'Oh boys stop teasing. But anyway I want to bet seven galleons at that Cedric wins this task and ten galleons that Harry Potter wins.' Paige said, ignoring the sassing from Draco.

'Brave.' Fred and George said when she put the money in George's hand.

'I know. See you two.' Paige said when she walked away with Draco at her side.

'There they are!' Draco said pointing at Blaise and Pansy. They walked to them and sat down.

'You excited?' Blaise asked to Paige.

'Yeah very.' She said when they suddenly heard dragons.

'Oh my did you hear that, Paige.' Pansy said looking scared.

'Yeah I heard that.'

The first one was Cedric and he was handling it very well not long after he came in he got the golden egg. Cheers filled the stadium when he held the egg and walked away with just a few scratches.

The next one was Viktor, it took him a little more time to get the egg and he one time got hit by the dragon but recovered fast. The cheers felt the stadium again when he held the golden egg up.

The third one was Fleur. She looked pretty scared when she stepped in but just as the rest of them she handled it pretty good. But it took her the longest of them three to get the egg. Eventually she got the golden egg just like the rest of them. A big applause filled the stadium again and she walked away.

The last one was Harry and of course he had the hardest dragon of them all the Hungarian horntail.

When Harry came in the dragon attacked him immediately but she missed. Paige gasped when the dragon attacked him again.

'Are you sure you made the right bet.' Draco said teasing her.

'Shut up.' Paige sassed.

Harry grabbed his wand and screamed a spell. A few seconds later his broom flew out of the air. Harry jumped on his broom and began to fly. The dragon began to attack him more and more and the chains that were holding her down loosened up. Harry flew up and the dragon followed. Everybody began to scream when the dragon flew out of the stadium going after Harry. Then it became quite.

'You totally are going to lose.' Draco muttered making Paige look at him with an annoyed look on her face.

'Would you please shut up?' She almost yelled looking back to the sky. 'Come on Harry.' Paige muttered to herself waiting for any sign he was okay. She really didn't care about the bet more about his safely.

A few minutes pasted by when Paige saw something in the sky.

'It's Harry!' She screamed and pointed to the sky. Everybody looked and yes it was Harry still flying on his broom, grabbing the golden egg when he flew past it.

A massive applause got loose from the students, Paige cheered loud and laughed.

'I guess I won the first bet, he was at least ten minutes gone.' Paige said to Draco and held up her hand.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave her five galleons.

'You're lucky this time.' He said irritated.

'Yes I am.' Paige said still cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	7. If you wanted to go to the ball with me?

**Thanks to everybody who favourite or alerted this story! And for the person who left a review ;)**

**~AnimeFan2001**

**Enjoy this new chapter, I liked writing this one very much :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Paige sat down next to Draco for breakfast and took some toast as she almost every time did.<p>

'I know something you don't know.' Draco suddenly whispered in her ear.

'Now is that so.' Paige said not really caring.

'Come on, can you at least pretend you're curious?'

'Wow, Draco really? Please, I beg you, tell me.' Paige said a little too excited. Draco rolled his eyes but moved a bit closer to her.

'There is going to be a ball.' He said with a smirk.

'Wow, how awesome.' She said sarcastic.

'What do you have today?' Draco asked. 'How long has it been since you've eaten?' Paige laughed pushing him.

'No, I just got a letter from my parents.'

'Oh, is it that bad?'

Paige shrugged and looked at her plate. 'Yeah.' She muttered.

'How bad?' Draco asked slowly.

'They know that I'm nice to… everybody.'

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't like it either that she was nice to everybody but when she needed him he was always there for her, almost always. 'It's going to be okay.' He said trying to make her feel better.

'Hey, you two.' Pansy said as she sat down next to Paige.

'Hey.' Paige and Draco said at ones.

'Paige, look at that. Harry is staring at you.' She said pointed at the Gryffindor table. Harry was looking at her while taking some pumpkin juice. Paige blushed a bit and smiled at him making him smile and the pumpkin juice fell out of his mouth. Pansy and Paige began laughing, even Draco let out a small giggle.

'Your owl is here.' Draco said looking up. A big black owl came and landing before Paige with a little note and a box. She took the note read to out loud.

'Dear Paige, we got you your ball dress. Choose the right date.' Paige put the note down and looked at the box.

'What does she mean choose the right date?' Pansy asked looking at the note.

'No idea.' Paige said fast but she knew her parents meant that if she chose someone who was not a Slytherin that they wouldn't be that happy.

'Look at this.' Draco said giving her the daily profit. Paige looked at saw a photo of Harry hugging Hermione.

'So?' Paige asked Draco giving back the paper.

'They are hugging, love maybe.' He said rising up an eyebrow.

'Yeah.' Paige said slowly, she moved a bit to Draco and started hugging him.

'Paige!' He said loud. 'Let go.'

'So now we are girlfriend and boyfriend, or I'm madly in love with you?' She asked not letting go.

'No, no I get your point.' He said fast.

'Good.' Paige let go and looked at the box again, she slowly opened it and a beautiful black dress was folded up neatly. 'Wow.' Both Draco and Pansy said.

'That's beautiful.' Pansy said.

'Yeah, it's gorgeous.' Paige said when she heard Ron speak.

'Mom sent me a dress.' He said holding an awful looking robe up.

'It does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?' Harry asked grabbing something out of the box. 'Aha.' Holding up the bonnet.

'Put it down.' Ron said walked to his sister. 'Ginny, this must be for you.'

'I'm not wearing that, it looks hideous.' She said. Hermione started laughing.

'What is it?' Ron asked walking back to his friends.

'They are not for Ginny.' She said still laughing. 'They are for you.' Everybody started laughing included Paige and Pansy. George gave her a fast wink looking at Paige. 'Dress robes.'

'Dress robes?' Ron asked. 'For what?'

* * *

><p>'The Yule ball is a ball for dancing.' Snape said as they were all sitting in a big room. Girls on the right and boys on the left. 'So stand up and get a partner to dance with.' Nobody moved not even Paige. 'So I choose the partners.' Snape said slowly.<p>

Everybody stood up, Paige walked to Draco and started dancing.

'So choosing me?' He said with a cocky smile.

'No, I just know you can already dance. Remember does dance classes when we were little.' Paige teased him.

'Yeah, yeah. Man how I hated that.' Draco said smiling. 'But who are you going with?'

'I don't know maybe the first one who will ask me.' Paige said, not knowing that Blaise could hear her.

'And what if it is Crabbe?'

'Okay, the first cute someone who will ask me.' Paige said smiling.

'And someone from Slytherin!' Draco said strict.

'Why would I?' Said Paige still smiling, but Draco didn't find it funny.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' He said. 'After what happened because of me.' Paige stopped him.

'For the last time, Draco. It wasn't your fault.'

'But if I just didn't.'

'Shut up.' Paige said irritated and Draco held his mouth shut.

The next day Paige was hanging out with some Slytherins outside. She stayed in groups because a lot of boys wanted to ask her to the ball. She ones rushed in to the girls bathroom because there were five boys chasing her.

The girls went quiet and Paige looked up. Harry was standing before them with Ron by his side smiling.

Paige smiled to but then he walked away.

'What a loser.' One of the girls said.

'He just walked away.' Pansy said looking back at Paige.

'Well, it's hard asking someone in the first place.' Paige said smiling.

'Paige.' Someone behind her said. She looked around and saw Blaise.

'Hey, Blaise.' She said a bit nervous.

'Got a date yet?' He asked, and Paige knew what was going to happen but would she say no, but Blaise was a good choose if it was for her parents.

'No.' Paige said nervous.

'Will you go with me?'

The girls around her started to make wolf noises and cheered.

'Come on, Paige.' Pansy said pushing her a bit closer to Blaise.

'Yeah, sure.' Paige said a bit quiet.

'Great.' Blaise said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

'Wow, you're lucky. Blaise is so hot.' One of the girls said with a dreamy face.

'Yeah, Lucky me... I need to go.' Paige said walking away.

At least she could now just say she had someone already, and that she was sorry she couldn't go with them.

'Paige.' Someone yelled. She sighed ready to tell it to anyone when it was George calling her.

'George.' She said in unbelief.

'Hi, you know it's me.' He said cheerful.

'Yeah.' Paige said happy.

'So do you have someone for the ball yet?' George asked, Paige felt her heart sink down her stomach. She didn't like him then more than friends but she would love to go with him. He would make her night fun.

'I'm sorry, I unfortunately do.' George smile faded away.

'Oh it's okay.' He said fast wanted to walk away.

'Wait, do save me a dance will you?' She asked kindly. George smiled again.

'Sure. By the way will you sit with me and Fred tomorrow at study hour?' He asked.

'Yeah I would love to.' Paige said cheerful walking away to the Slytherin common room. She didn't talk to anyone and went to her dorm. She grabbed her dress and looked at it; it was a beautiful black dress down to her feet. She put it back down and looked in the mirror, and put down one of her sleeves. A big scar was on her shoulder going to her back, it still hurt even though it was long ago when she got hurt. All because of her mother, out of the two parents she was the worse to her. Paige sighed and put up her sleeve again.

The next day she sat next to Fred and George writing her potions homework. She was almost done when Fred pushed her in her waist. Paige looked up and he winked letting her see a note. _Get a move on, or all the good ones will have gone._ Was written on it, Paige looked at Fred with a questioning face. He took the note and threw it to Ron who was sitting a few places away with Hermione and Harry.

Ron looked at Fred then to the note and back to Fred.

'Who are you going with?' He asked. Fred smiled and threw a crumpled up paper to a girl who Paige knew was also in Gryffindor. She looked up with an irritated face.

'Angelina?' Fred whispered so that Snape couldn't hear him.

'What?' she mouthed as Snape was standing behind her reading a book.

'Do you want to go to the ball with me?' Fred mouthed and acted it out making George and Paige smile.

'To the ball?' She mouthed back. 'Yeah, alright then.'

Fred looked back to Ron and winked and went back to work, high-fiving Paige under the table.

'Hermione you're a girl.' Paige heard Ron say.

'He is such a loser.' George said to Paige looking at his brother.

'Yeah.' Paige said back.

'If you really want to know someone asked me.' Hermione said a bit loud standing up and walking to Snape to give her homework. 'And I said yes.' She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked away.

'Do you know with whom?' George asked to Paige who shrugged.

'I have no idea.' She said looking back at her work.

'Who are you going with?' Fred asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

'I... um…' Paige muttered.

'Sorry I don't know I... um...' George said smiling.

'Haha. I'm going with Blaise.'

'WHAT!' Both Fred and George yelled.

'Misters Weasley.' Snape said. 'Quiet.'

'Sorry.' They muttered and got a bit closer to Paige.

'Blaise? Really?' George asked.

'Well I got a letter from my parents and they said I needed to take someone from Slytherin.'

'Since when do you listen to them?' Fred asked with a cocky smile.

'Haha, guys you are on a roll with jokes. I was under a lot of pressure when he asked me, a lot of Slytherins where there and they are almost in love with him.' Paige said quickly.

'Wouldn't you be doing them a favour if you said no?' George asked.

'Yeah, yeah. It was stupid I know; now get back to work young man.' Paige said smiling.

'Sorry, mom.' Fred and George said at ones. Paige rolled her eyes and began working again. When she was done she stood up and gave her homework to Snape and walked back.

'You're leaving us?' George asked.

'Yeah, I need to write a letter to my parents thanking them for the dress, see you.' She grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Paige was standing in the Olwery with a letter in her hands. She sighed and looked for an owl she could use. Paige opened the letter and read it one more time. It was short with a thank you in it and how beautiful she thought the dress was she didn't even ended the letter with love, no, just her name.

Paige saw a gray owl close by and walked towards it.

'Hi, could you take this to the Prince manor.' She asked the owl and put the letter on his paw. The owl bit her carefully and flew away.

Paige walked towards the door when Harry appeared before her.

'Paige.'

'Harry.'

They awkwardly passed each other.

'Watch it Harry, it's very slippery.' Paige said slyly.

'Thanks.' Harry said as she walked down the stairs.

Paige just took a few steps when Harry called her.

'Paige wait.'

'Yeah.' She asked standing still.

'Um…I just wondered if you.' Harry said nervous. 'If you wantedtogototheballwithme?' He said very fast.

'Sorry I didn't get that.' Paige said with a questioning face.

'Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me.' He said a bit slower.

Paige felt her heart almost break, how could she say no to him.

'Oh, um… Harry I already got someone to go with.' She said walking towards him a bit.

'Yeah, already great.' Harry said nervous 'Fine, no problem. Okay good.' He said and walked in to the Olwery.

Paige felt so bad now and couldn't stop herself. 'Harry wait.' It just took him a second to run back.

'Yeah?' He asked.

'I'm really sorry, if he hadn't asked me I would have gone with you.' She said biting her lip.

'Really?'

'Yeah, well bye.'

'Bye.' Harry said and she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	8. So will you dance with me?

**It's late so it won't be long. But thank you for favourite or alert and a Big thanks to the people who reviewed. **

**Enjoy the Yule ball and please review, it makes me wanna write!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want you to <strong>_**_dance _**_**with me tonight. **_

'Aren't you excited?' Pansy said looking in the mirror. Her dress was a bit too much if you wanted to say it kindly, just a bit over the top.

'Yeah I find this very exciting.' Paige said sitting on her bed still wearing her normal clothes.

'Shouldn't you be dressing up?' She asked walking to her make-up box and started to do her make-up.

'I will, I just wait for another minute.' Paige looked at her clock. 'It doesn't start for another hour.'

'So? It's never too early.' Pansy walked to her mirror again with eyeliner on her eyes and blushing cheeks.

'You're very excited that Draco asked you, aren't you?' Paige said smirking.

'Yeah!' Pansy said smiling and started to do her hair. Draco only asked her because she wouldn't stop nagging to him, so he finally gave in.

'I should get started.' Paige said standing up and walking to her dress. When she put it on she saw that her scar on her shoulder was showing.

'What's that?' Pansy asked looking at her shoulder.

'I fell once and it left this scar.' Paige said fast still looking at it. Pansy nodded and went back to her hair.

Paige sighed and looked at her dress that was hugging her body; she noticed that there were pieces of green in it, that didn't surprise her. Paige looked at her body, she was thin, and that's true mostly because her mother never gave her something good to eat. She wanted Paige to be the perfect daughter that Paige never was and never would be.

'Shall I do your hair?' Pansy asked suddenly walking towards Paige when she finished her own hair.

'If you want to.' Paige said smiling sitting down in a chair. Pansy grabbed her wand and began doing her hair.

It curled softly and a few hair pieces in the front were pulled back and were stuck to each other with a clip.

'Thanks.' Paige stood up and looked at her make-up. She put on some eyeliner but not as dramatic as Pansy and some lip-gloss.

'You look beautiful.' Pansy said when Paige finished.

'Thank you, you too.'

'Thank you!' Pansy said happily and hugged her, Paige patted her on the back and let go.

'We should go.' Paige said and walked to the door with Pansy behind her.

When Paige walked down the stairs, Blaise was already waiting for her with Draco. Many eyes fell on her when she walked down but Paige just kept smiling.

'You ready my lady?' Blaise asked kissing her hand.

'Born ready.' Paige said, failing at hiding a smile.

'Let's go then.'

Harry was waiting for the sister Patil with Ron when the door that leads to the dungeons opened and Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Paige came out. Harry's eyes flew open when he saw her. He felt a massive power of jealousy coming up inside of him.

'Her date is Zabini.' Harry almost yelled as he watched her.

'I can't believe it.' Ron muttered, also looking at her.

'Boys.' Parvati Patil said behind them standing with her twin sister Padma.

'Hey.' Both Harry and Ron said at ones.

'Wow Ron. You look… nice.' Padma said looking at Ron's his robes.

'Oh my, Weasel. What are you wearing?' Draco said with Pansy on his side.

Paige tapped him on his shoulder.

'You know I'm right here?' She said with a kind smile. 'Ron you look…um. Cute.' Paige said still smiling.

'Thanks.' Ron muttered becoming as red as his hair.

'Let's go.' Said Draco a bit irritated.

'Sure, Honey.' Pansy said making Paige giggle but stopped when Draco looked at her.

'Yeah, let's go.' Blaise said putting an arm around Paige's waist making Harry feel he could push Zabini right in the face.

'Yeah.' Paige said looking at Harry with a sad face.

'Come on.' Blaise said as he pushed Paige a bit to go in to the Great hall. When they were in the room Blaise didn't look that happy. She sighed and looked around; she saw Fred with Angelina but didn't see George.

'Maybe he didn't have a date.' Paige muttered quiet so Blaise couldn't hear her.

'Students quiet please.' Dumbledore said. 'Make a pathway for the champions.' Paige and Blaise moved to the side a bit and waited until the door opened and eight people came out. To no surprise for Paige but with massive surprises of Draco, Blaise and Pansy, Hermione was walking with Viktor Krum.

'How, why?' Draco stuttered looking at Hermione.

'She looks so beautiful.' Paige said waving at her when she walked by, Hermione gave her a quick wave back with a smile.

'Yeah, you can't deny that.' Pansy said when she was over the shock.

Paige saw Harry with one of the Patil sisters, with a painful look on his face. They found either others eyes. Paige smiled and shrugged a bit, Harry smiled back before walked on.

When they stood in the middle of the room music began to play and they started to dance. Paige found it funny to see Harry dance; you could see how hard he was trying. Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped in to the dance floor and more followed.

'Come on Blaise.' Paige said excited.

'Do we have to?' Blaise asked annoyed.

'Well, yes.' Paige said suprised. ' It's a dance, it's not that hard.'

'I don't feel like dancing so much.' He said looking bored.

'That what were you planning to do with me here?' Paige said rather anoyed.

'Well we could sit and...' His voice faded away by seeing the look on Paige face. 'You're are mad. Can't I do something to make it up to you that doesn't involve dancing?'

'No.' Paige said irritated. 'I will look for someone else to dance with.' She said and walked away, she walked so hard that she didn't look where she was going and stumbled in to someone.

'Paige look out.' George said half holding her.

'George, just the guy I was looking for.' Paige said happy. 'Would you want to dance with me?'

'I'm not good at it but I would love to.' George said and led her to the dance floor, he put a hand on her waist and with the other he held her hand. Paige put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

'You're pretty good.' George said sounding nervous.

'You're not bad yourself.' Paige said smiling not seeing that Harry was watching her with not the happiest face. George spun her around once and then lifted her of her feet.

'You're light.' George said when he put her back on the ground.

'No, you're just strong.' Paige laughed, when they continued dancing.

'So it didn't go well with Zabini?' He asked as he lifted her again.

'He didn't want to dance, and I love dancing.' Paige replied as they were spinning around.

'Well good because I like dancing to.' George said proud making a hair flip.

'Well that's good, but who was your date?' Asked Paige in curiosity.

'Katie Bell.' George said with a smirk.

'And you're not with her now because…'

'Because I sort of lost her.' George said looking around.

'You must be kidding me.' Paige said laughing.

'Nope.' He replied to her with a weak smile.

'That's terrible.' She muttered trying not to smile.

'What is that scar on your shoulder?' George asked suddenly.

'Oh this.' Paige said nervous touching her shoulder. 'Well I fell once.' She muttered

'But…'George tried to say more but then the slow music stopped and the Weird sisters came on the stage and began to play.

'The Weird sisters!' Paige said excited.

'Come on!' George yelled because of the loud music.

'Yeah!' Paige yelled back and began to dance wildly. Many looked at them because of their "amazing" dance moves.

'I love the Weird sisters.' George said making a weird spinning move.

'Yeah there awesome.' Paige replied doing the wave.

After a few dances Paige felt her feet becoming tired. 'Can we stop for a while?' Paige asked and George nodded.

'Sure, I will get you something to drink.' He said and walked away.

Paige walked towards the tables and saw Harry and Ron sitting there, doing.. Well, nothing.

'Hey, guys what are you doing?' Paige asked with a smile.

'Nothing.' Ron answered.

'Yeah I can see that, but why aren't you guys dancing or having fun like normal people. Even Draco is having fun I think, hope.' Paige said pointing at the back with her thumb.

'We just don't like to dance.' Ron said.

'You don't like to dance to?' Paige asked Harry with a sad look on her face.

'Well, no... I just don't like dancing with someone I don't want to dance with.' Harry said fast trying to save himself from failure.

'So would you dance with me?' Asked Paige winking at him. Harry's face turned red when George came back with something to drink.

'Here you go.' He said giving her the drink.

'Thanks.' She said taking a sip from the cup.

'Enjoying your dance?' George asked to his brother.

'No.' Ron said annoyed.

'Why not?' Paige asked taking another sip.

'No reason.' He said looking away. Paige looked behind her and saw Hermione dancing with Viktor.

'Is it because Hermione?' She asked.

'No!' Ron practical screamed.

'Haha, so it is.' George said laughing.

'Shut up.' Said Ron in reply. Paige looked at Harry again and remembered what they talked about before George came.

'George would you mind if I have a dance with Harry?' Paige asked making Harry look up and blush.

'Sure, go ahead.' George said taking her glass.

'But I can't dance.' Harry stuttered.

'Oh come on.' Paige said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. 'You can't be that bad.'

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing. Harry started slow but moved up when he became more comfortable. they didn't do the "Amazing" moves as George and Paige but they had lots of fun.

Paige grabbed his hands and moved them more.

They were dancing for a few minutes when a slow number came up. Paige threw her arms around his neck while Harry put his hands on her waist, still blushing like crazy.

'See, you aren't that bad.' Paige whispered in Harry's ear. He felt chills running down his back.

'With you it's fun.' Harry whispered back.

'I have my moments.' She replied with a giggle.

'Yeah, if your moments are always.' Harry said looking in her eyes.

Paige could feel her heart pounding hard, she never felt this way. At her last school she was loved by boys but hated by girls and with girls she meant every girl. One girl wanted to make her life a living hell. Madison Rex, she was the worst of every girl. She always made Paige mad, so mad that… Paige was pulled from her thought when felt someone pulling her away from Harry. First she thought it was Draco but when she looked she saw it was Blaise.

'What the hell are you doing?' Paige said trying to pull herself of his grip.

'Just shut up!' He said angry.

'Let go!' Paige yelled.

'NO!' He screamed back. Paige wanted to say something back but two things happened that stopped her. Harry suddenly appeared and punched Blaise in the face, then George came in the fight as well and pushed him on him ground.

'Don't touch her.' George said angry a few students around them become silence.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked putting a hand on her back. Paige nodded still in a bit of a shock of what just happened.

'Yeah.' She stuttered. 'Thanks. You too George.'

George turned around and his face softened. 'No thanks.' He said smiling again.

'Paige.' Draco spoke now suddenly standing next to her.

'Wow, Draco. Don't sneak up on me like that.' She said putting a hand on her chest.

'Are you okay?' He whispered.

Paige smiled a bit. So proud but always worried about her.

'Yeah, I am.' She said turning to her best friend. 'I do think it's going to be a bruise.' Paige pointed at her arm where Blaise had grabbed her.

'WHY?' Blaise suddenly screamed.

'Dude, come on.' Draco said protecting Paige, standing before her.

'What why?' Paige said angry. 'What? Is it because I am having fun? I would have danced with you.'

'Why do you want to dance?' He said loud like she was crazy.

'Because it's fun!' Paige almost screamed. 'I am not someone you can ask to a date and think it's directly a relationship and that I just want to…' Paige stopped for a second. 'Make out.' She finally said.

Blaise just looked angry at her and then walked off. Paige sighed and closed her eyes.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Harry asked again still having his hand on her back.

'Yeah, can we go for a second?' Asked Paige looking at Harry.

She felt another hand on her back.

'I don't you want to alone with him.' Draco whispered looking dirty at Harry.

'Aww, too bad.' Paige whispered back. 'Pansy! Draco is here.' She yelled to Pansy who was looking around for Draco.

'Draco!' She yelled and pulled him away from Paige.

Paige giggled when she saw Draco's face when he was pulled away.

'Okay move on.' George said to the students who stopped dancing.

They started dancing again.

'Come on.' Harry said grabbing Paige's hand and they walked out of the Great hall.

When they found a spot that was quiet they sat down.

'Thank you for saving me.' Paige said again.

'You're welcome.' Harry said a bit nervous. 'I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.'

'Right.' Paige muttered, feeling like her stomach just turned around.

_He couldn't just stand there and do nothing_, she thought. _I am a horrible person...__**  
><strong>_

'I never told you how I know where your common room is.' Harry said all of a sudden noticing something was wrong.

'You're right and I'm dying to know, even though I forgot about it.' Paige said with a laugh.

'In my second year the chamber of secrets opened, Ron and I thought that Draco was the heir of Slytherin.' He said smiling at the memories when Paige let out a laugh.

'Draco the heir of Slytherin, that's a good one.' She said making Harry laugh as well.

'Yeah, so we wanted to know and we made; or well Hermione made a Polyjuice Potion and then Draco showed us the way.'

'No way. A Polyjuice Potion, that's a hard one to make and defiantly in your second year.' Paige said.

'Yeah, Hermione is smart.' Harry said with a smile.

'Yeah. You can say that one again.' Said Paige, Harry's eyes fell on her shoulder that showed her scar.

'What happened?' Asked Harry pointing at the scar.

'Well, I…' Paige said turning a bit so they were opposite from either other.

'I…'Harry repeated, coming closer towards Paige.

'You…'Paige said coming closer as well.

'PAIGE!' Someone screamed in massive anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	9. I like being saved by you!

**Thanks for the people who favorite or alert this story 3 **

**Big thanks for the people who reviewed.**

**~harrypotter554**

**~JennyLoveTheWEASLEYS**

**~SimFlyer**

**Love your faces ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter. and don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time:<strong>_

'_**Yeah. You can say that one again.' Said Paige, Harry's eyes fell on her shoulder that showed her scar.**_

'_**What happened?' Asked Harry pointing at the scar.**_

'_**Well, I…' Paige said turning a bit so they were opposite from either other.**_

'_**I…'Harry repeated, coming closer towards Paige.**_

'_**You…'Paige said coming closer as well.**_

'_**PAIGE!' Someone screamed in massive anger.**_

Paige looked around to see how screamed her name; a very angry-looking Blaise was standing a few feet away from Harry and her. Paige and Harry sighed, why did he always break the freaking moment?

'What do you want?' Paige asked in anger.

'YOU'RE COMING WITH ME.' He screamed walking towards her.

'Why would she?' Harry said standing up and blocking Paige.

Blaise came closer and pushed Harry on the ground with such a power that Harry slide almost to the other side of the room.

'Blaise, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Paige asked in panic looking at Harry before Blaise grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him.

Paige was so small that he lifted her of her feet so they were face to face.

'Am I not good enough?' Asked Blaise, Paige notices that his breaths smelled badly.

'Have you been drinking?'

'I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!' He screamed to her and squeezed her hard in her arms.

'Ouch, you're hurting me!' Paige started to became scared.

'Let her go!' Harry yelled pointing his wand at Blaise who let go of Paige, who fell on the ground, and grabbed his wand as well.

Harry reacted fast and yelled a spell towards him. Blaise got hit and flew to the other side of the room; the spell was so strong that it made Harry fall as well. After a second Blaise stood up again and pointed his wand at Paige who was still sitting on the ground. She gasped and tried to find her wand but remember that she didn't take it with her.

'Damn.' She muttered and closed her eyes when he began saying a spell. Nothing came; slowly she opened her eyes and saw him lying on the ground and Harry by her side.

'You okay?' He said breathless.

Paige nodded in shock that Blaise actually pointed a wand at her.

'He was drunk.' Harry said holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

'I know.' Paige muttered then she turned around fast towards Harry.

'What?' he asked in shock.

'How did you know what I was thinking?'

There fell a moment of silence, before Harry broke it.

'I just knew.' He muttered looking at his feet. 'I could see it on your…face.'

'Yeah, my face.'

Paige and Harry froze when they heard Blaise moan but he stayed laying still.

'Paige are you here?' Draco asked as he walked around the corner. 'Aa there you… What the hell?' He saw Blaise lying on the ground. 'What happened?'

'Blaise was drunk and then he kind of attacked us.' Paige said.

'Are you okay?' Draco asked.

'Yeah.' Both Harry and Paige said at once.

'I don't care about you Potter.' Replied Draco annoyed. 'Come on.' He said to Blaise and helped him up and put Blaise's arm around his neck and dragged him along. 'See you later, Paige.' He said and walked away.

'That was weird.' Paige said turning to Harry.

'We should go back.' Harry suggested.

'Go, I will be right there.' Paige said, Harry nodded and walked away.

Paige let out a sigh; she could hear the music out of the Great hall. People were having fun, no worries. Something bad was going to happen and Paige knew it, it bothered her that Draco's father said that something fantastic was going to happen and him being Lucius Malfoy it meant something bad.

After a few more seconds she started walking towards the Great hall, she was almost there when something caught her eye.

Hermione was sitting on the stairs, crying.

'Oh my, Hermione.' Paige said and ran towards her. 'What happened?'

'Ron.' Hermione sobbed.

'What did that bastard do this time?' She said in a very British accent.

Hermione let out a giggle. 'He just ruined my night.' She told Paige with a sad look on her face. Paige just knew Ron for half a year but knew he wasn't so good with girls.

'But Hermione, you have to remember that it is Ron. And he isn't always that smart.'

Hermione giggled again.

'I know, it's just… I don't know. It would be nice for once if Ron didn't ruin anything.' Hermione confessed.

'Yeah, that's true. What did he say actually?' Paige asked.

'Well, he said that I was playing with the enemy…' She muttered.

'If it's one person how plays with the enemy, it's me.' Paige said proud thinking about that Draco found Harry the enemy, and then Harry probable thought that Draco was the enemy.

'Yeah.' Hermione said smiling.

'By the way, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you, you to Paige.'

'I think we should go to bed, what do you think Hermione?' Paige asked when she just realised how tired she was.

'You're right.' She said and stood up, waited for a moment and then hugged Paige. Then she walked away.

'Okay.' Paige muttered with a smile and walked to the Slytherin common room.

When she walked in to the room, Draco was sitting on the couch.

'Draco.' Paige said happy and jumped on the couch next to him.

'Blaise probably won't remember anything. He began drinking when you walked away.'

'You're kidding right.' Paige sighed.

'No, he was pretty upset.' Draco said with a small smirk.

'Well, then he just needed to dance.' Paige replied winking at her best friend.

'Sometimes you have your moments of Slytherin…'

'I know.' Paige said waving her hand. 'How was your date with Pansy?'

'Okay, goodnight.' Draco said fast and walked away.

'Oh come on. It couldn't be that bad!' Paige yelled but he was already gone.

She sighed again and walked to the dorm, wanting her very nice and great bed.

A month flew over like seconds, Blaise did in fact forget almost everything that happened that night but he was a bit distanced to Paige for some reason.

'Today is the second challenge.' Draco said as they were eating breakfast.

'Yeah, I'm excited. What do you think it will be?' Paige asked.

'I heard it's something with finding a precious of some sort.' He said to Paige.

'Interesting.' Paige replied with an eyebrow raised.

Someone suddenly walked up to Paige and tapped on her shoulder.

'Paige Prince?' A little boy asked.

'Yeah that's me.'

'Professor McGonagall wants to speak with you.' He said a bit nervous.

'Really?' Both Draco and Paige said.

The little boy nodded.

'Okay, I will see you soon, Dra.' Paige said and walked with the boy to the office of McGonagall.

'Come in.' She said when the boy knocked on her door.

Paige opened the door and the boy ran away.

'Wait.' She said but he didn't stop.

'Miss Prince.' McGonagall said and Paige walked in to her office to see three other people. Hermione, the sister of Fleur and a girl she didn't know. 'Good, now we are all here.'

'What's going on?' Paige asked slowly.

'Miss Prince, if you sit down I will tell you.' The professor said with a kind smile.

Paige slowly sat down next to Hermione who shrugged when they caught each other's eyes.

'Today the second challenge is going to begin in two hours. The champions need to save their precious people and they choose you four.'

'Say what now?' Hermione and Paige said at once.

'Stay calm. You'll be put under a spell that you can stay under water. Miss Delacour your sister will be saving you; Miss Chang you will be saved by Mister Diggory; Miss Granger you will be saved by Mister Krum and finally Miss Prince your saver is Mister Potter.' Professor McGonagall said with a weak smile.

The door opened and Moody came in. 'Everybody is here. Good follow me.'

Everybody stood up and walked with him until they came at the lake. First he hexed the little sister of Fleur, second Chang then Hermione.

When she was charmed, Moody pointed his wand at Paige. She slowly walked towards him and lay down on the ground.

'Don't worry Prince, you won't remember a thing.' He said and everything went black.

Paige opened her eyes knowing she wasn't in the real world.

She was in a classroom with children.

She knew them; they were from her old school.

'Well, well. Who do we have there?' A cold voice asked to someone. Paige turned around to see her younger self and a girl, Madison.

'Paige.' Her younger self said.

'What?' Madison asked.

'You asked who we had there. Well me so Paige.' She replied with a cocky smile.

'Always trying to be so smart.'

'I don't have to try.' Young Paige said standing up. Madison face became in anger.

'Are you calling me dumb?' She asked through her teeth.

'I didn't say that.' Young Paige said coming a bit closer.

'Well I know that you are. I mean, look at you.' Madison replied pointing a finger at Paige. 'Your parents don't even care about you. If you disappeared they won't even notices.'

This felt angrier going up, she was maybe right but she didn't have the right it say it. And it hurt hearing it from someone like Madison.

'And I heard that you miss your best friend, what was his name. Dracula?' Madison laughed and soon followed by some more girls.

Okay that did it for young Paige. She gave Madison a slap in the face.

It was quiet; everybody was looking at Madison and Paige. Madison had her hand on her cheek that became red.

'You did not just do that?' She asked coldly putting her hand down slowly.

'Are you that stupid?' Paige asked trying to hide that she was nervous as hell.

'BITCH!' Madison screamed and began attacking Paige.

They fell on the ground when Madison began beating her.

'Ouch STOP!' Paige begged as she felt a few ribs creak.

'You're weak, PATHETIC. You Prince don't deserve to live!' Madison said cold and stood up.

Paige stood up as well holding her hand on her ribs.

'You are a disgrace for all wizards, you're a failure!'

'STOP IT!' Young Paige yelled and her hand flew to her head.

'Why, what are you going to do? You stupid, ugly, bitch.'

'I said stop it!' Paige said again.

Her thoughts were hurting her, everything her mother every said to her.

_Failure,_

_Disgrace,_

_Pathetic._

Everything, it hurts.

Young Paige just wanted it to stop.

'FIRE!' Some student screamed. The older Paige felt empty looking how the fire spread around the class room. It blocked the door and Madison she was screaming because…

Paige felt water, like she was drowning. She opened her eyes and saw the sister of Fleur by her side in the water. People were cheering or screaming, Paige began swimming to the scaffold where Hermione was. She helped Paige up and put a blanket around her.

'Where is Harry?' Paige asked half freezing to death.

'I don't know. He.' She stopped because at that moment Harry literally flew out of the water on to the scaffold next to Paige who began hugging him.

Hermione gave him a blanket as well to get him warm.

'I saved you again.' Harry said out of breath.

'Yeah, you need to stop doing that.' Paige said smiling.

'At the fourth place.' Dumbledore yelled. 'Fleur Delacour. Third place, Viktor Krum.

'But he was sooner than me.' Harry said to Paige who shrugged.

'And because Harry Potter saved not only Miss Prince but saved Miss Delacour to, meaning he gets the second place!' Dumbledore continued.

Paige hugged Harry again with a big smile on her face.

'That means at first place Cedric Diggory.' Cheers filled the place.

'You did fantastic Harry.' Paige whispered in his ear.

'Thank you.' He said smiling. 'And I kind of like saving you.'

'And I like being saved by you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	10. I think you should be scared about that

**Hallo, an other chapter :D Thank to the people who favorited or alerted this story!**

**Big thank for the people who reviewed.**

**~animefan2001**

**~harrypotter554**

**~JennyLoveTheWEASLEYS**

**~Hello**

**~charmedlily.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. (almost done for this year)**

**Don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's okay to be silence.<strong>

Harry and Paige were sitting at the edge of the lake, with their feet in the water. They still had their blankets around them. Everybody was already in side, enjoying their lunch.

Both of them were quiet, it didn't bother them. Sometimes you just don't want to be alone but don't want to talk either. Paige felt happy and sad at the same time, looking at the lake were she was just a moment ago in. She thought about her dream, a memory. The real reason she transferred to this school. To have a better live, but is she making it only worse. Hanging out with Harry and his friends. Not having a Slytherin boyfriend, not beginning an arrogant girl who gets want she wants.

Thinking about it Paige saw that she wasn't that brave, maybe she really belong in Slytherin. No, she definitely doesn't belong there but maybe Hufflepuff. Being sweet and kind to everybody, it doesn't matter who. Would she ever tell Harry about her past. Would Harry hate her if she told him what she had done, or would he understand.

'I had a weird dream.' Harry said out of the blue.

'Dream?'

'Yeah. It was like I was in the mind of…'

'Of who?' Paige asked looking at him with a question look.

'Voldemort.' Harry muttered.

'What! You should go to Dumbledore Harry. Really!' Paige said a bit in shock. 'I mean, maybe he knows something about why you had that dream.'

'You're right… Will you go with me. I just don't want to be alone.'

'Sure.' Paige said smiling looking at the lake again.

'Thank you.'

Paige turned back to Harry and watched him looking up in the sky. 'You like the sky?' She asked suddenly, Harry nodded.

'Yeah, I love the sky and flying.' He answered.

'I never flew a broomstick.' Paige said, laughing at the look on Harry 's face.

'Never?' He asked in shock.

'My parents never let me. I was very clumsy when I was young. To be honest I still am.' Paige explained with a weak smile.

'The family that I live with didn't let me either, but didn't you learn to fly at school?'

'No, because my parents forbid me to fly and they made that clear at the school.' Paige said watching how Harry stood up and pulled out his wand.

'Well then it's about time you fly.' He said and waved his wand, after a few seconds his broomstick flew towards them. Harry grabbed him and sat on it sticking his hand out to Paige who shook her head.

'I don't think it's a good idea, Harry.' She stuttered, getting a bit scared.

'O come on, Paige. Don't tell me you're scared.' Harry teased her.

Paige felt her head turning red, she tried saying something but she couldn't think straight.

'I won't let you fall.' Harry said, making Paige a bit more calm.

She nodded and sat before Harry on the broom. Harry put his arms around Paige so he could hold his broomstick. Paige took a deep breath before they took off, she let out a small scream at first but got more relax.

'See it isn't that bad.' Harry whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

'Yeah, you're right.' Paige said, letting her hands fall on Harry 's hands.

Harry flew over the lake, that shined in the light of the sun. He got a bit lower so their toes were half in the water.

'You were right.' Paige said looking behind her, her hair waving in the wind. 'Flying is great!'

'Yeah, You feel so…' Harry began.

'Free.' Both finished making them laugh.

Paige looked to the side and saw two people waving at them.

'Harry look!' She said pointed at the two figures.

'Ron and Hermione.' Harry muttered and began flew towards them. When they landed Paige got of the broom.

'Hey, you guys.' She said happy.

'Hi, we just spook with Hagrid.' Ron spook as Harry got off his broom.

'And?' He asked.

'He want us to go with him in the forbidden forest, just a walk you know.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, sure.' Harry said like there was no problem but Paige had a problem with that.

'You coming too?' Ron asked to Paige who was standing there with wide eyes.

'But it's the forbidden forest.' She stuttered.

'So?' Ron said with a cocky smile.

'So, it's forbidden.'

'Come on. Even Hermione goes, don't tell me you won't break that rule.' Ron replied still smiling.

'Fine.' Paige said after a short time of silence.

'Great.' All three said at ones.

It just got a bit dark and Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Paige walked in the forbidden forest.

'Scared?' Ron said teasing Paige who was shaking a bit.

'No, I'm just cold.' She snapped making Ron laugh.

'Sure.' He said pushing her playfully. Paige shook her head and smiled walking towards Harry.

'I'm not scared.' She muttered to him as a smile appeared on his face.

'I know.' He said.

'Want to know why?'

'Why?'

'Because you are with me.' She whispered in Harry 's ear.

'I think you should be scared about that.' He laughed loud.

'Maybe.'

They walked on smiling to each other.

'What are you two talking about?' Hermione asked who was walking a few feet away.

'Nothing.' Paige and Harry said.

'Well it was definitely something.' Ron said.

'So I remember.' Hagrid suddenly spook.

'I remember when I First met you three. Biggest bunch of misfits, I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later. With a new sweet girl.'

'We're still misfits.' Ron spook, making them laugh.

'Maybe. But we've all got each other, and Harry of course. Soon to be! The youngest! TriWizard champion there's ever been! Hooray!' Hagrid continued while Ron and Hermione began singing a song. Paige and Harry walked on when they suddenly saw a hand behind a tree, they looked at each other for a second and walked they got to the tree they saw Bartemius Crouch, Paige let out a small scream.

'What's wrong?' Ron and Hermione asked.

'Yeah, why you screaming?' Hagrid asked walking closer to Paige and Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry and Paige were walked towards the office of Dumbledore after all that happened today, they decided to go to their headmaster to asked about the dream. When they got to the door they heard voices.<p>

'A man has died here. And he won't be the last, you must take action.' They heard Dumbledore said.

'I will not. In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!' They heard Fudge say, the minister of the ministry of magic.

'Then for once show them some!' Dumbledore replied.

'I will not cancel the triwizard tournament!

'But it's the right thing to do!'

'Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private.' Moody said when Harry just wanted to knock on the door opened himself, Harry and Paige froze.

'Harry! Harry how good to see you again!' Fudge said happy as he walked towards the two.

'We can come back later.' Harry said pointing at him and Paige.

'Oh not necessary Harry the minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment.' Dumbledore said to Harry and Paige was he walked towards the door. 'Minister, after you. Harry, Paige do feel free to indulge in a liquorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a bit sharp.' He said kind as he walked away.

Paige walked to the bowl with Liquorice snack but didn't even bother taking one and walked on. Harry on the other hand toke a hand full and they began beating him.

'Auw!' Yelled Harry trying to get them off. Paige turned around and started helping Harry.

'Hold still!' She said a bit in panic.

'I'm trying.' Harry they got the lost ones of him they backed down and bumped in to a closet that looked at each other for a moment and then what came out of the closet. It was a kind of kettle with light blue liquid in it.

'What's that?' Harry asked walking a bit closer with Paige on his side.

'I don't know.' She replied as she grabbed her wand and stirred in to the liquid, suddenly they felt a force grabbing them and pulling them in to the kettle until they fell right into a chair next to their headmaster.

'Professor?' Harry asked when suddenly a body came through Paige and his hand through the chest of Harry shaking Dumbledore 's hand.

'I have no idea who he did that.' Paige said touching the place where his body went through hers.

'Me neither.' Harry said.

A loud noise came up and in the middle of the room a kegs with a man, they knew the man. It was Karkaroff. Now that Paige looked around she realized were she was. In a court room probable in the ministry.

'Igor Karkaroff.' Couch said looking at some papers. 'You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential. Counsel may be prepared to order you immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted death eater. Do you accept these terms?'

'I do sir.' Karkaroff said. 'I have names, there was a Rosier, Evan Rosier.'

'He is dead.' Crouch said after checking some more paper.

'There is Severus Snape!'

'The counsel is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter.' Dumbledore said as he stood up. 'Severus Snape was indeed a death eater and prior to Lord Voldemort 's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he's no more a death eater than I am.' Dumbledore spook loud so that everyone could hear him.

'Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded.' Crouch said as he was about to stand up.

'No, I heard about one more. The name…' Karkaroff said.

'Yes?' Couch asked.

'I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the curious curse, torture of the auror Frank Longbottom and his wife.'

'The name! Give me the name!'

'Bartemius Crouch!... Junior.' A lot of people gasped as Crouch 's son tried to run but Moody was fast and hex him.

Harry and Paige fell backwards and were back in the office of Dumbledore.

'Sir!' Paige yelled out when she saw her headmaster looking at them.

'Professor. Mr. Crouch son!' Harry said.

'Yes, he was sent to Azkaban. Why did you want to speak with me.'

'It's just that I had a dream about him.' Harry began. 'It was in the summer, before school. In the dream I was in a house and Voldemort was there only he wasn't quite human, and Wormtail was there too and Mr. Crouch's son.'

'Interesting.' Dumbledore said.

'Yeah and it's always the same dream.' Harry continued.

'I think it's the best you just forget about it.' Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>Paige and Harry sat on a staircase after they left the office of Dumbledore.<p>

'Easier said than done.' Harry muttered looking at the ground.

'Yeah, just try not to think about it too much Harry.' Paige said trying to conferred him.

'NOT! How can I not!' Harry almost yelled standing up and began walking around.

'Sorry.' Paige said, Harry looked at her with puppy eyes and shook his head.

'No I'm sorry.' He took her hands and helped her up.

'Don't be, I understand why you're stressed. The thought that something bad is going to happen is flying through my mind as well.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I just know it.' Paige said looking at their hands. 'But nobody would believe me or you.'

'Yeah.' Harry muttered.

'Don't think about it too much. Go to bed.' Paige said kissing his cheek. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Harry said as he walked away.

Paige walked back to her common room and sat down on the couch. Something terrible was going to happen, she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	11. I don't know Hope

**Thank to everyone how favorite and alerted this story! **

**Big thanks to the person who reviewed.**

**~JennyLoveTheWEASLEYS**

**Love your face 3 **

**Long chapter ;) **

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Even if the world falls apart, I will always be there for you.<strong>

Harry and Paige said down against the wall in a classroom. It was late but Harry asked her to meet him and she couldn't resist.

Tomorrow was the final test and Harry was very nervous and he just wanted to talk to the person that he trusted the most.

'Can I tell you everything?' Harry asked shyly.

'Sure.' Paige said smiling.

Harry began telling her everything, he started with the green light that he remembers from his parents dead and then the first thing he remembered when he lived with his uncle and aunt.

'My nephew just turned eleven and they would go to the zoo but nobody could babysit me, so they dragged me along. Then when I was there I was a snake and he talked to me.'

'Wait, he talked to you?' Paige asked in unbelief.

'Yes, I talked back and then he escaped.'

'You're a Parseltongue.'

'Again yes.' Harry said looking at Paige shocked face.

Harry continued his story, like when Hagrid came to give him his Hogwarts letter. His first year, that he fought a troll and that he saw his family in the mirror of Erised. About the Philosopher's stone and that he fought Voldemort and won.

In the second year that everyone fought out that he was a Parseltongue and about the chamber of secrets. How he fought a basilisk and almost dead if it wasn't for the Phoenix. He saved Ginny, and again defeated Voldemort. Harry also told Paige Voldemort 's real name, Tom Riddle.

He went on with his third year, where he first thought that Sirius Black was going to kill him. But then fought out that he wanted Peter Pettigrew the rat from Ron who was equally a human and that he betrayed his parents .

'When we got out of the tree, Sirius said to me that we could live together. That made me so happy.' Harry said with a weak smile.

'Then why are you still living with those muggles?' Paige asked.

'Peter escaped and Sirius needed to run and hide, but I know one day I will live with him.'

'That's great.'

'Yeah, it is.'

Paige was sitting in the common room, the third and last challenge would be today. She was nervous for Harry, she just had a feeling that something would go wrong.

Yesterday night Harry had told her everything he been through.

From his childhood to the third year.

It made Paige think about it, sitting on the couch looking in to the firer of the fireplace before her.

Was Harry to good for her? He was to kind, to blind to see who Paige really was?

Paige shook her head and placed it in her hands. Why did life had to be this confusing, why?

She looked at the other side of the couch, a letter was laying there. Paige grabbed and read it.

Again…

Again…

And Again…

After she talked to Harry she walked to the common room to go and sleep when she found the letter on the couch and read it.

She still couldn't believe it.

_Dear Paige, _

_If you keep this up, I will tell._

Tell?

Tell what, tell her parents.

That would be the only thing she would be afraid of. Or telling the school?

Paige shook her head again. It couldn't be that, nobody at this school knew it except Draco but he wouldn't… Right?

No, Paige thought. Draco would never tell, It much be telling my parents.

Tell what?

What would make them mad?

Paige froze.

He was going to tell about her behavior at school,

That she hangs out with everybody, that she hangs out with the golden trio and Fred, George.

Her parents would kill her.

But why would he or she tell them that?

Did they hate Paige?

She put the letter down and lay down on the couch.

'Clear your mind.' She muttered.

Another thing came up in her mind, Moody!

It was so absurd that he knew that she knows how to handle the Imperious curse.

She was nine when she learned it, from nobody else but Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a month before she got to Azkaban. She did it over and over to let her learn, ones Bellatrix let Paige burn her hand by putting in to the fireplace. Paige never forgive her that, if she ever get the chance she would take revenge.

She stopped thinking for a second, Paige felt her heart in her stomach. She looked up when Draco walked down the stairs with a letter in his hands. He didn't look happy and probable knew what Paige just figured out.

'Draco.' Paige said like a whispered, but Draco just shook his head. 'Draco, Crouch Jr. was there too. When… When Bellatrix.' She looked with shocked eyes to her best friend. 'Harry saw him, he was with Voldemort.' Paige said most to herself. She stood up and walked towards Draco, forgetting that a third challenge would start in a few minutes. 'Crouch is Moody.'

Draco nodded, holding up the letter and giving it to her.

Paige grabbed and began to read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_If I'm correct Paige would have found out the plan, she mind go and stop it. _

_Don't let her! _

_Misses Prince. _

Paige blinked a few times looking at the last sentence, Don't let her.

'You're not going to stop me right?' She asked looking at Draco who looked at the ground. 'Draco?'

'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

Mean while Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione, waiting for the challenge to start.

'Where is she?' Harry asked his friends looking for Paige.

'I don't know mate.' Ron said also looking. 'I mean a girl like her.' He didn't finished his sentence when Hermione hit him on the head.

'She is probable making herself pretty for you.' She said trying to sound convinced of her own reason.

'Yeah right.' Both Ron and Harry said at ones.

'Well it could be.' Hermione muttered.

'Maybe she is in trouble!' Harry almost yelled out.

'No, she wouldn't be right…' Ron said getting a bit red.

'Or maybe she's scared of me?'

'Why would she?' Hermione asked.

'Yesterday I told her everything, also that I speak Parseltongue.' Harry explained.

'Don't worried she won't be scared, right Ron?' Hermione replied.

'Yeah.' Ron said a bit insecure.

'Harry!' Moody yelled to him. 'It's time!'

Harry looked with a worried face at Hermione and Ron. 'Keep an eye out okay?'

'Sure mate!' Ron said pushing him a bit towards Moody.

Paige looked at her watch, thirty minutes. She sighted bouncing her head against door of a closet. Her right hand was on her left shoulder, Paige tried to break through the door but failed.

When she found out what her parents and everybody else was planning, Draco had grabbed her. Then Blaise grabbed her wand and both of the them shoved her in a closet outside the common room.

And now she was sitting there, alone and bored.

Waiting for someone to rescued her.

Then like an angel, okay that's a bit too much, but it made Paige happy that someone opened the door.

'Neville!' Paige yelled when she saw his goofy face.

'Paige? What are you doing in a closet?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'I don't have time to explain. Why are you here?'

'Harry asked to look for you, I looked for like half an hour.' He answered.

'Really? Anyway I got to go!' Paige said and started running.

Paige run, like she never run before.

Moody, he is Crouch.

She shook her head, why didn't she see that sooner it was so obvious.

Paige run outside to the stadium.

She was almost there when she heard it, a high and horrifying scream.

'Harry.' Paige whispered and run faster.

More people started to scream.

'Harry!' Paige yelled, she pushed people away to see.

Her heart was pounding to hard, She looked down to the ground and saw a body.

'Harry!' Paige screamed with a high pith voice.

It wasn't Harry, it was Cedric.

It was awful to see, but Paige felt relieved.

She got back to reality when she heard Dumbledore, Paige looked around for Harry but didn't see him.

'Professor!" Paige yelled and pushed herself a way to Dumbledore.

'Miss Prince?' He asked with a worried face.

'Moody, he isn't Moody.' She started. 'He is Crouch Jr.'

The second she said that Dumbledore started running, with behind him Snape and McGonagall.

Before anyone could stop Paige she run after them.

When they arrived by the office of Moody or Crouch the door was locked.

'Shout!' Paige cursed grabbing her wand.

'Miss Prince.' McGonagall said but it was too late, Paige pointed her wand at the door and blow it away.

She walked in and saw Harry sitting on chair looking her, with big shocked eyes. Paige looked for Crouch and saw that because of the blest he was unconscious.

'Well done, Prince.' Dumbledore said and walked inside as well.

'Yeah.' Paige mumbled realized what she just did. 'Thanks.' She looked at Harry again and saw that he was shaking, she walked towards him and kneeled besides him putting her warm hand on his shoulder. 'It's okay, you're safe.'

A weak smile appeared on Harry 's face as he looked at her, but he didn't stop shaking.

'Severus, get me the strongest veritaserum.' Dumbledore said. 'Minerva go to Hagrid house and look for a Black dog, tell him to go to my office.'

As they walked away Dumbledore grabbed Crouch, who still looked like Moody, and tied him up.

'Professor?' Harry said with a sore voice.

'It's okay Harry.' Dumbledore said a bit nicer. 'It's going to be okay.'

Harry nodded and felt silenced again.

Snape came back again with the potion in his hand, he handed it over to Dumbledore who let Crouch take a sip.

Crouch woke up and looked a bit sleepy as he looked up.

'Do you know who she is?' Dumbledore asked pointing at Paige.

'Yes, Paige Faith Prince. She is the daughter of Bill and Ashley Prince, sister of Hope Prince.' Crouch said, Paige felt her stomach make a turn.

'Sister?' Dumbledore asked looking from Crouch to Paige.

'Yes.'

'Can we just get a conversion.' Snape said coldly.

'Were is the real Moody?' Dumbledore asked.

Crouch pointed at a trunk, Dumbledore opened it and saw the really moody half alive in it.

'Severus get him to the hospital wing then come back.' Snape nodded and left with the trunk. 'Yeah, now tells us everything you did, start with how you escaped Azkaban.' Dumbledore said.

'Sure.' Crouch said closing his eyes for a second.

He started, telling how is mother loved him more than ever and that she was sick, so sick she would die in a few days. How her last wish was that her son was free. So she and his father went to Azkaban, the mother drank Polyjuice and swished places with Crouch Jr.

His father Crouch Sr. took him home and held him under the imperious curse. There house elf needed to keep an eye on him. When the quidditch word champion would be held soon, they house elf had confided Crouch Sr. that his son could come under the invisibly clock.

How he got his senses back and stole a wand, the wand from Harry and called out the spell of the dark lord. His father got him and held him in his house. But then Voldemort came to their house and cursed Crouch Sr. to do his everyday work, he worked out a plan with Voldemort that he would become Moody and take out Harry that why.

But that his father got stronger and that he needed to kill him. How he planned everything so Harry would win.

'And now his back! And I will be rewarded!' Crouch Jr. said like he was crazy.

'That's enough. Minerva keep an eye on him, Severus get the minister. Harry, Paige come with me.' Dumbledore spook.

'But sir, Harry.' Paige tried to say.

'He will.' He said as he pointed at the door.

Paige helped Harry on his feet and they walked to his office.

When they walked in, Paige was startled by seeing a huge dog.

'Wow.' She yelled taking a few steps back when the dog changed in a human.

'It's okay Paige.' Harry said smiling weakly. 'It's Sirius, my godfather.'

'O, sorry. I don't see that every day.' She said with a small smile.

'It's okay.' Sirius said walking towards Harry who sat down in a chair. 'What happened?' He asked worried and kneeled next to him.

'Yes Harry.' Dumbledore spook. 'We need to know everything that happened.'

'But he needs his rest.' Paige said.

'She is right!' Sirius said standing up and walked to Paige showing he was with her.

'If I take the pain away now, it will only be worse when it comes back.'

'Fine.' Both Sirius and Paige said at ones and looked away from Dumbledore who walked to Harry.

'Harry please tell us.'

'When Cedric and I grabbed the trophy we transferred to a graveyard, and Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric.' Harry started, the name Peter made Paige felt like vomiting. He did so much damage it made her sick. 'They took me, and he took my blood.' He continued showing his arm.

Sirius let out an angry groan, but as Paige watched Dumbledore look at the wound a glimpse of victory but as he walked to his bureau he looked older than ever.

'Go on.' He said not looking at Harry.

'He put my blood in a kettle and put his own hand in it. Then he put a sort baby in it, after a few seconds Voldemort came out. He could touch me, he touched me cheek. We fought and then when we casted spells something happened.'

'Your wands connected.' Dumbledore interrupted him.

'Yes, people.' Harry tried to say something but it wouldn't come out.

'The spells that he used would come in revues.' Dumbledore said walked towards Harry again.

'I'm sorry.' Paige said. 'I have no idea what you two are talking about.'

'Because there wand are the same, like twins. They cannot fight against either other.' Dumbledore explained.

'Wait you saw the spells that he used?' Sirius asked Harry who nodded.

'I saw Cedric, he asked if I could take his body back. I saw an old man and..'

'Your parents.' Dumbledore finished his sentence.

'They came back to live?' Paige asked in shock.

'No, Paige. No spell can bring people back to live. It was just an ego of them.' Dumbledore said. 'What happened next?'

'When I got the chance to go and went and then I got here.' Harry said as last.

'Good.' Dumbledore said and walked towards Paige. 'Can you take him to the hospital wing, Sirius can you stay with him.'

As they walked towards the hospital wing, Sirius was already turned back into a dog.

Harry had his head on Paige shoulder as they walked, he was holding her hand tight.

'He is back.' He mumbled closing his eyes.

'I know, it's awful.' Paige answered.

When they walked in to the hospital wing, Paige saw Ron, Hermione and some other people who were probable Ron's family as they had red hair.

'Harry!' And woman said running towards them.

'No, Molly.' Dumbledore said how was standing besides Sirius. 'He needs his rest, don't asked him questions.' Molly nodded.

'Heard that, he needs his rest!' She said to the children like they were screaming.

'Paige can you put him on a bed.' Dumbledore asked. 'Can you then come with me.'

'Sure.' Paige answered and wanted the lay Harry down but he stopped her.

'Why does she need to go?' Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

'I need to speak with her.'

'You can talk here!' Harry said not wanted her to leave.

'Sir.' Paige said weak.

'Fine.' Dumbledore said. 'Paige, how did you know it was Crouch?'

'He knew I can resist the Imperious curse. He was there when Bellatrix taught me.' Paige explained.

'Why weren't you there, why weren't you at the start?' Harry asked how was still holding her hand.

'I was…'

'Neville said you were in a closet.' Ron spook, making everybody look at him.

'If you say it like that, it sounds so bad. But yes… someone pushed me in there.' Paige mumbled.

'Who?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't see him, I was walked and then the person pushed me.' She replied.

'And about your sister.' Dumbledore continued.

Paige felt sick again, to even think about it.

'I didn't know you had a sister.' He said walked a bit closer.

'Me either, I was shock hearing him say that. I never had a sister.' Paige said trying to hide her sickness.

'Okay.' Dumbledore said probable knowing she was laying and he walked away.

'Hope.'

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	12. She doesn't like bloodtraitors!

**Another chapter! :DDD **

**Thank you so much the people who favorited and alerted this story! **

**big thanks to:**

**~harrypotter554**

**~Andy**

**~JennyLovesTheWEASLEYS**

**Love you guys 3 **

**Okay so Enjoy and don't forget the review. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind my smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laughs, I'm falling apart. Look at me closely and you will see the girl I am just isn't me. <strong>_

Paige walked back to the hospital room after she grabbed something to eat, when she heard angry voices. A second later people came out of the hospital wing. They rushed past Paige and were still screaming at each other.

When she walked in to the room everybody became quiet.

'Did I miss something?' Paige asked walking to Harry how was awake and looked a bit shocked. 'Guys, seriously what happened.'

'Crouch Jr. his soul got sucked out.' Hermione mumbled.

'Wait, What? His soul? By a Dementor?' Paige asked in shock.

'Yes.' Ron answered.

'You're kidding right.'

'No, The minister brought a Dementor with him and when he walked in he kissed Crouch Jr.' Hermione explained.

'So you mean that we don't have proof that Voldemort is back?' Paige said angry seeing Ron and Hermione being a bit shock of hearing his name. 'And…And, this is messed up.' Paige turned to Harry how saw a bit green. 'Are you okay?'

'No. everything I have been trough, everything that happened. And now we can't proof it, it's only my word.' Harry mumbled not looking at anyone.

'I know, but it's going to be okay.' Paige said trying to conferred him.

'HOW!' Harry yelled, looking at Paige. 'I'm sorry.' He said fast seeing tears in her eyes. 'Paige.'

'No.' She said standing up; her voice trembled. 'I understand, you're upset. I mean his back and…and.' Harry stood up as well.

'Paige I'm really sorry.' He tried again.

'I know.' Paige said a bit stronger. 'Harry it's okay.'

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed.

'You should get some more rest.' Misses Weasley said kindly.

'She is right.' Paige said smiling at Harry. 'Go get some more sleep. You need it.'

Paige was sitting next to Draco, everyone was dressed in black; nobody spook. Paige felt a tear fall done, but she didn't do anything about it.

It was like she just realized that Cedric was really gone, she never talk to him but it felt like a great lost.

Slowly Dumbledore stood up to speak; his voice sounded sad yet strong.

'Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, intricately fair-minded. And most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.' A few kinds grasped when he spook his name, but he continued. 'The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end.' Dumbledore spook, hearing an awful cry from Cho Chang.

Everybody felt quiet again; after the moments of silence people started walking. Minutes went by before Paige looked up and saw that there were just a few students of Slytherin still sitting.

'We'll that is more than one.' She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Paige looked at the photo of Cedric, a brave kind smile on his face. He never should have died, Harry should have been the only one and he shouldn't have survived. She sighed thinking about how unhappy her mother will be when she gets home.

A light touch hit her shoulder making Paige turn around, seeing Harry.

'Hi.' Paige said trying to smile.

'Hi. Are you coming?' He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Everybody is waiting.' Paige looked behind Harry, were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were standing.

'Yeah.' She simply replied and stood up.

Together they walked out of the Great hall, away from the sadness. As they slowly moved there legs they automatically went outside.

'Tomorrow we are going home.' Ron said suddenly.

'Ron!' Hermione said seeing Paige face got a bit pale. 'Let's not think about it yet.'

'Thanks.' Paige muttered to Hermione so she was the only one who could hear.

'So Paige, ever heard of Muggle music?' Hermione asked loudly.

'Well, I know Kate Bush.'

'Really? She is great.'

'Who?' Ron, Ginny, Fred and George asked at one.

'A singer in the Muggle world.' Paige said kindly. 'More I don't know, I mean if my mother found out I was listening to that kind of music, she would lose it.'

'Your mother doesn't sounds like a nice woman.' Fred said.

'Yeah, she isn't the best mother.' Paige mumbled, looking at her feet.

'Then you should meet our mom.' George said proudly. 'She gets angry sometimes.'

'Only at you two.' Ginny said fast.

'Yeah, yeah… But she is great. Don't tell her I said that.' George continued.

'Sure.' Paige said smiling.

'You know what Paige.' Ron said smiling at her. 'You should come and stay with us for few weeks.'

'That would be amazing.' Paige stumbling over her word. 'But I don't think my parents would allow that.'

'Why not?' Ginny asked looking with puppy at her.

'I umm… Because they know the Weasley family. And they…'

'Don't like blood traitors.' Fred said cold.

'Yeah.' Paige sighed. 'Look I wouldn't mind but my mom would kill me.'

'And your dad?' Harry asked suddenly.

'He just... Looks with fear in his eyes I guess.' She replied like it was normal.

'Why?' Harry said almost losing it. 'Why doesn't he do something?'

'He is afraid of her, I don't blame him.' She explained.

'But he could do something' Hermione said in unbelief.

'Yeah, anyway I got to go. Draco is probable worrying about me.' Paige said as she started walking back to the castle.

Paige was sitting in a compartment with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Nobody was talking, Paige looked out of the window. She didn't want to go home, she really didn't. Every time she thought about home her heart began pounded hard.

She felt the train slow down, Paige stood up.

'See you all around.' She said, and before someone could say something she grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Paige looked around, hoping she could see Harry before they really had to go.

The train stopped, A lot of people passed Paige by. When it was quiet again she saw Fred and George coming out of a compartment with a bay of money.

'Paige.' George said happy as they walked towards her.

'Hi, is Harry..'

But before she could finish her sentence Fred interrupted her.

'Here' He gave Paige another bay of money. 'You won the bet.'

Paige looked at the money for a second and gave it back to Fred. 'I don't need it, you two keep it.' She said and walked past them, in the compartment were the twins came from was the one person she wanted to see.

'Harry.' She said smiling as he looked up.

'Paige, what are you doing here?' Harry asked.

'I just wanted to say goodbye before I left.' Paige said getting a bit red.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

Harry come closer to Paige; she felt her heart pound again.

'Well are you going to say it?' Harry asked smirking.

'Goodbye.' Paige said breathless.

They come closer and closer, Paige already closed her eyes when.

'HARRY ARE YOU COMING!' Hermione voice sounded.

Paige opened her eyes and sighed.

'Goodbye.' She said again and kissed him on the cheek.

'Bye.' He mumbled as she walked away.

When Paige got outside she looked around for her parents; but she only saw her father. He was smiling at her.

That is in the first place not a good sign Paige though as she walked towards him.

'PAIGE!' Bill said happy and hugged his daughter.

'Dad, are you okay.' Paige said when he let go of her.

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?'

'Were is mother?' Paige asked looking around expecting an angry yet beautiful face would pop up.

'She is at work.' Her father replied. 'Let's go home.' Bill grabbed al Paige's stuff and started walking to their car.

'Step in.' Bill said opening the door. Paige standing there in unbelief nodded and stepped in.

Her father stepped in as well and he started the car.

As they drove on the highway, Paige looked out of the window again.

'So how was school?' Bill suddenly asked.

'Fun, until the end. When you know. Voldemort returned and stuff.' Paige said; she enjoyed the look on her father face.

'What are you talking about, his not back..'

'You're kidding right? You were probable there!' Paige said trying to stay calm.

It was all their fault in the first place, Cedric's death; Harry unhappiness.

'Paige, please stay calm.'

'Calm?' Now Paige lost it. 'How can I stay calm dad! HE'S BACK!'

Bill sighed. 'You're right.'

'Wait.' Paige said becoming calm again. 'Right about what, the calm part or Volder-.'

'Both. And don't speak that name honey.' Bill said a bit stressed.

'Since when do you call me honey?' Paige asked.

'Fine, Paige shut up now.' He said angry.

Paige kept quiet as the minutes passed by.

'We are home.' Bill said stopping the car and stepping out of it. He walked to Paige her door and opened it. 'Come on.'

Paige stepped out of the car, they were standing before a mansion that was scary black. They did that to scar of Muggle children.

Bill and Paige walked to the door and it opened. Inside the house is was dark as well.

'I'm going to my room.' Paige spook and ran upstairs to a door on the right side of the hallway with "Paige" on it.

She opened the door and saw a beautiful, calm room. A bureau with books and drawing stuff was right before her. Paige closed the door and walked to the middle of the room facing her window. Right of her was a king size bed with red blankets, behind her was a huge closet built-in to her wall. The carpet was darkness green and her walls were a natural color.

Her window before her was big and had seen trough green curtains and on the side dark, thick green ones. On the walls were pictures of Draco and Paige, smiling at the camera. On was on Paige her sixth birthday, they were covered in cake when Draco let it fell out of his hand when he was bringing it to Paige. Another one was when they had dancing lessons.

In the corner next to her window and her bureau stood a radio, a thing that lets you hear music. Paige found it and took it home. Her mother would go nuts if she knew her daughter had a Muggle thing in her room.

Paige fell down on her bed and sighed.

When it was to quiet Paige would go and think about stuff again. As her mother told her, Paige and thinking is a bad thing.

Paige suddenly heard a bang from downstairs. It was a door slam that was unbelievable loud.

'Mother.' Paige muttered still lying on her bed.

There were sound of screaming. Paige was wondering what they were fighting about.

'PAIGE!' A cold and angry voice screamed.

Paige closed her eyes for a second and stood up. She opened her door and walked down stairs.

When she came into the living room it looked like her mother was about to attack her at any moment.

'PAIGE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!' Her mother screamed in her face, waving with a piece of paper.

'Mother I don't kno-.'

'PAIGE DON'T KNOW!'

'Ashley please.' Bill tried to calm his wife but it didn't help.

'YOU LITTLE BRAT!' She screamed and before Paige knew it her mother clapped her in her face.

Paige started shaking, looking at her right. Slowly she lifted a hand to her left cheek, were it became red.

'HOW DEAR YOU TO DO THIS!' Ashley said so angry she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Paige.

'ASHLEY!' Bill yelled.

'No.' Her mother said a bit calm. 'Paige look at me.'

Paige slowly turned her head towards her mother. The wand was pointed at her forehead.

'Read this.' She said and gave her daughter the piece of paper and a photo. 'Go on.' Paige looked at the paper. 'Read it out loud.'

'Miss Prince, I have proof your daughter is a blood traitor.' Paige felt sick, with her hands shaking badly now she looked at the photo. It was like her heart stopped as she was herself with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Laughing together, being happy.

'I…' Paige tried saying something but her voice just disappeared.

'You are worthless!' Her mother yelled and a black light came out of her wand. Paige felt an unbearable pain in her head.

Her hands flow to her head, she screamed as loud as she could.

Paige fell to her knees still screaming. She couldn't think straight anymore, everything looked like it was to fade away.

She heard people yell and scream, she felt someone touch her on the shoulder but then she felt the cold floor and everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>A CLIFFHANGER D: <strong>

**But now: I got an important question! **

**Sirius Black, should I keep him alive or let him die?**

**In your review you can write your choose :)**

**Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:**

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	13. She tried so hard not to scream

**Hello, Thanks for the people who favorited or alerted this story! **

**Big thanks to the people who reviewed and gave their opinion about if Sirius Black should live,**

**You can still say what you think! Should Sirius Black live or not? **

**For the people who reviewed:**

**~Animefan2001**

**~Ruby Redverne**

**~SerenityAngels**

**~yalilafakih**

**BIG THANKS! **

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>When someone special walks into your life and is able to change things for the better, don't ever let them walk away. <strong>

Screaming…

Yelling…

Fighting…

Make it stop!

Paige opened her eyes, she was grasping heavily.

She had no idea where she was or what happened, the last thing she remember was the cold floor. Paige reached a sweaty hand to her forehead; a plaster was placed on the spot her mother cursed her.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she touched the rest of her face. It felt wet of the sweat. Not finding that surprising as she fell like she was burning alive.

Paige noticed she was laying in a bed, she tried to sit up straight but immediately felt a horrible pain in her head. She screamed, feeling tears watering her eyes when a door opened.

'Paige?' She heard a familiar voice, Paige tried to opened her eyes but it would just hurt her more. 'Paige, it's okay.'

Strong hand grabbed hers; gently putting them down. 'It's okay, open your eyes.'

Paige slowly opened her eyes.

'Sirius?' She mumble with a husky voice. 'Were am I?'

'I will explain that later, first drink this.' Sirius said giving her a glass; Paige brought the glass towards her lips.

An awful smell came from the cup but she drank it anyways. With a struggle she swallowed it and gave the glass back to Sirius. Seconds later her headache disappeared.

'Better?' Sirius asked, putting the glass down on the nightstand next to the bed.

'Yeah, except that I'm now nauseous.' Paige replied trying to smile. 'What happened?'

'Just after your mother cursed you the aurors came.'

'How did they know?'

'Your father.' Sirius answered.

'My father.' Paige said in unbelief, trying to lift herself up again but Sirius gently pushed her back in bed.

'You need to rest, Paige.' Sirius said tucking her in a bit and kissing her on the forehead. 'Sleep some more.' He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully.

Paige sighed; her father? He saved her?

It felt like a second of closing her eyes when someone woke her up.

'Paige wake up.'

She opened her eyes and thought for a second that she saw things double now; but it were Fred and George holding a plate with food on it.

'How are you feeling?' Fred asked placing himself on the side of her bed.

'I'm okay.' Paige answered taking the plate from George.

'Good.' George said smiling. 'By the way, we didn't thank you for giving us the money yet.'

'That's okay.' Paige said laughing. 'I have enough money, and you guys need it more than I do.'

'Yeah thanks.' Fred said grabbing something out of his pocket.

'What's that?' Paige asked Fred who showed her a sort of candy.

'This is what we did with the money. Well part of it.' George answered.

'You bought candy?' Paige said raising an eyebrow.

'No, we made this.' He answered laughing.

'This will make people sick.' Fred said giving Paige the candy. 'If you want to ship class.'

'Nice.' Paige said looking at it.

'Want to try?' George asked.

'No thanks, I feel sick enough.' Paige answered giving it back to Fred.

'Fred, George where are you two!' They heard miss Weasley yell for downstairs. 'You two aren't with Paige, now are you?'

'No of course not mom!' Fred and George yelled, they winked at Paige and apparitioned.

At the next seconds miss Weasley stormed in to the room.

'Miss Weasley?' Paige asked with an innocent smile, laying in her bed.

'Were Fred and George here?'

'No ma'am.'

'Okay, eat some more.' She said pointed at the food laying on the bed.

'Yes.' Paige said grabbing some toast and started eating as miss Weasley walked away.

As Paige was eating her toast a bang came out of nowhere making her almost fall out of bed as Fred and George were standing next to her bed again.

'Guy!' Paige said irritated. 'You two startled me.'

'Sorry, we wanted to talk some more.' Fred said sitting on her bed again.

'Talk about what?'

'Something imported.' George said.

Paige gave them a confused look as they looked at the ground. 'What?' Paige asked.

'Do you know how long you already here?' Fred asked slowly.

'I don't know, a day.' Paige answered.

'Well.' George said.

'What? I long have I been here?' Nobody answered. 'How long!'

'six weeks.' Fred and George said quietly.

'SIX WEEKS!' Paige yelled .

'Paige please stay calm or-.' Fred tried to say but it was too late, Paige's hands flow towards her head.

She tried so hard not so scream, the pain in her head got worse and worse until everything became black again.

Paige didn't open her eyes, she just listened to everything that was in the room.

'I hope she is going to okay.' Paige heard George say.

'I hope so too.' Fred said.

'Mom told us not to tell her, we are really stupid.' George said.

'Don't worry, I have been worse.' Paige spook opening her eyes.

'Paige your awake again!' Fred said happy sitting on the ground.

'Yeah.' Paige said stepping out of her bed.

'Maybe you shouldn't' George said worried.

'Come on, I can walk.' She said walking a bit, even do she could walk she felt her legs shaking a bit. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

Paige walked out of the room and looked around. She realized that she had no idea where she was.

'Okay.' She mumbled as she started walking.

At this moment she just wanted to alone and to take a shower.

Paige walked through the hallways looking for a bathroom, thinking about Harry.

She had no idea where he was, what he was doing and how he is.

Paige opened a door and she saw a clean bathroom.

'Thank lord.' Paige sighed walking in and locking the door. She sighed as she walked to the shower and let the water run. With pain in her shoulder she took of her cloth, putting them on a chair in the corner of the bathroom. Steam from the hot water fell the room slowly as she stepped into the shower. Warm splashes of water ran over Paige's sore body. Letting out a soft moan, putting her head under the shower.

Paige stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her. She walked to the mirror and looked in it, she almost got a heart attack when she saw her own face. Around her eyes were dark circles and her face didn't have any color in them, her lips were light blue and the spot where her mother cursed her was deep blue and red.

'O my…' Paige mumbled touching her face; closing her eyes for a second.

She opened them when she heard a familiar voice screaming loudly. Paige looked around for her clothes but she only saw new ones, with hesitation she grabbed them and put them on.

Paige looked in the mirror again, drying her hair a bit and putting it in to a bun. She looked at the clothes she was wearing, it was a dress that ended at her knees; the green color made her think it was from a Slytherin. It was a soft fabric that hugged her body. Paige sighed before walking out of the bathroom, to were the noise was coming from.

When she was standing before a door she heard voices and she was sure one of them was from Harry.

Paige felt her heart jump for a second and without stopping it she smiled. She would see him again, talk to him.

Paige opened the door and everything went fast. One second she saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Harry; the other she saw brown hair before her and someone hugging her tight.

'Hermione.' Paige tried to say.

'O, Paige. Thank lord your okay!' Hermione said half crying.

'Hermione, I think you're chocking her.' Harry said irritated.

'Sorry.' She said letting go of Paige who looked at Harry.

'Hi.' Paige said walking towards him.

'Hi.' Her said back with a weak smile.

'I heard you screaming.' She replied his "hi" with. 'Why?'

Harry didn't answer as his face clouded in worries. 'What happened?' He asked pulling Paige closer to him.

'What do you mean?' Paige asked as he gently touched her cheek.

'You look awful.'

'Well, thanks Harry. You look great yourself.' Paige said sarcastic with a smirk.

Harry closed his eyes trying not to smile. 'I mean you're hurt.' He said touching her forehead. Paige took a step back, feeling the pain in her forehead coming up.

'I'm fine.' She mumbled, under pressuring the pain as she looking up.

'That's isn't fine.' Harry said pointing at her forehead. 'What happened Paige.'

'I could ask you the same question.' Paige said pointing at Harry.

'Wait, why?'

'You don't look good either, you have no color in your face at all.' Paige said defending herself.

'You don't know?' He asked, looking angry at Hermione and Ron. 'You didn't tell her?'

'Tell me what?' Paige asked in a bit of a panic.

'Harry, we-.' Hermione tried to speak.

'Yeah, what? You couldn't tell her either. You guys are unbelievable, she lived in the same house and then you couldn't even tell!' Harry said angry. 'Is it because she is a Slytherin?'

'Harry, please. Let us explain!' Ron tried this time.

'Explain him what?' Paige asked, being confused of what was happening.

'Harry.' Now Fred said something. 'She was in a deep sleep, we couldn't have told her if we could and we would have.'

Harry looked from Hermione and Ron to Paige then to Fred and George. 'How long were you asleep?' He asked Paige.

'Six weeks they say.' Paige answered.

'She was in a coma.' Hermione said. 'We couldn't wake her up, she needed to do that herself.'

Harry looking at Paige with an open mouth. 'Really.'

Paige nodded. 'Just found out myself.' She answered. 'But what happened?'

'Harry got attacked by Dementors.' George said walking towards her.

'Dementors? What would Dementors be doing near you?'

'Voldemort probable sent them.' Harry said angry again.

'That's possible.' Paige said ignoring the faces from everybody else in the room hearing his name.

'Could you not say his name.' Ron said with a dirty face.

'Why not.' Paige said before Harry could, knowing he would react angry. 'Voldemort, it's not that scary. Or should we call him lord Voldemort.'

'Paige.' Ron cried.

'Sorry.' Paige said smiling.

'But what happened with you Paige.' Harry said a bit calmer.

'O nothing.'

'Nothing?' Fred said. 'I just heard part of what happened it and that wasn't nothing!'

'You're over reacting, Fred.' Paige said with a failed laugh.

'Paige.' Harry said sternly.

'Fine.' Paige sighed. 'My mother found out I hang out with…'

'Us?' Hermione guessed.

'Yes, she got angry. So then she cursed me.' Paige said pointing at her forehead.

'She cursed you because you hang out with us.' Harry said shaking his head. 'Why?'

'Sometimes my mother just will lose control.' Paige replied.

'Like the time she gave you that scar on your shoulder.' George said suddenly.

'I…' Paige didn't know what to say as she put her hand on her shoulder.

'Is he right?' Harry asked. 'Did your mother do that.' He looked extremely worried as he looked at her.

'I guess.' She muttered, looking at her feet.

'What happened?' Ron asked.

'I don't want to tell.' Paige answered.

'Come on Paige.' Hermione said. 'You can tell us.'

'But.'

'Paige, Please.' Harry said taking her hands in his. 'You can tell us.'

'Fine.' Paige said closing her eyes. 'I will tell.'

* * *

><p><strong>another CLIFFHANGER D: <strong>

**What would be her story!**

**And something else, I was planning to do the kiss, at the time when he kisses Cho in the books and stuff.**

**But should I do it sooner?**

**In your review you can write your choose (again) :)**

**Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:**

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	14. I was just so scared

**Sorry, it took so long. D: **

**But another chapter, the chapter you will read one of the secrets of Paige! **

****You can still say what you think! Should Sirius Black live or not? ****

**Thanks for the people who Favourited and alertsed this story! 3**

**Big thanks for the people who reviewed. **

**~AnimeLover2001**

**~Strawberryfruitsnaxs**

**Enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited, or erased. It can only be accepted. <strong>_

'Fine.' Paige said. 'I will tell you.'

She sat down on one of the beds that were standing in the room.

'When I was seven, Draco and I went to play outside that day.' Paige started, looking at her feet. 'We were having fun, playing. Then Draco and I saw a bike.'

'What's a bike?' Ron asked.

'It's something muggle ride on, it has two wheels.' Paige tried to explain.

'Go on.' Hermione said giving Ron a dirty look.

'Draco dared me to ride it.' Paige said smiling of the thought. 'And if there is one thing I can't refuse it's a dare.' She shook her head and looked up at Harry. 'So I did, but then I fell. I had like a huge cut in my leg and it hurt very much.' Paige laughed. 'I wasn't the one that began crying, Draco was; screaming it was all him fault. Because of his crying muggle mothers came out, to look what was going on. They were so nice, asking me if I was okay.' Her smile faded away. 'Draco was in such a panic that he ran to my house and told my parents what happened.'

Paige looked at her feet again. 'To be honest my dad he actually was worried about me, he ran towards me; not bordered by all the muggles. He asked if I was okay.' She smiled a second before her face turned in to sadness. 'Then I saw my mother walked towards me, she smiled but if you knew her like I did you could see the hate in her eyes. She talked sweet to all the muggles and said she would take care of me but I heard the coldness in her voice. How mad she was that I got hurt and muggle were involved in this.'

Paige looked around the room but nobody spoke so she continued. 'My dad picked me up and brought me home. In the living room (where Draco was sitting and crying) my dad put me down, you could see in his eyes that he was scared. My mother shot all the doors and windows and she…' Paige tried to control her emotions but she felt her eyes watering. 'She grabbed her wand and she started cursing me.' Paige heard Hermione gaps for air as the boys stayed quiet but the looks on their faces were angry. 'She used the Crucio curse on me, I don't remember how many times but I cried and begged her to stop.' Paige laughed again. 'But she didn't.' Tears fell down of her eyes, rolling over her cheeks. 'Then-. At that moment I lost my hope. My hope dead that moment.' Paige looked around again, Hermione was in tears as well. 'Then she…. Then she pulled my shirt up and she started making this scar in my back. She told me that this would be a reminder of what I have done. It felt like hours before she stopped. My dad picked me up again and brought me to my room and lay me down on my bed and left, leaving me laying there; crying.' Paige wiped her tears away and looked up. 'That's my story.'

'It's horrible.' Hermione said as tears roll down her cheeks. She pulled Paige in a tight hug. 'I can't belief it someone would do that. Your own mother.'

'Yeah, well. I can't do anything about it.' Paige mumbled staying to keep strong.

Harry just wanted to say when the door bell rang.

'Probably some members.' Hermione said looking at Fred and George.

'Yes! George come on.' Fred said and walked out of the room followed by Hermione, George and Ron.

Paige watched Harry coming closer, taking her hands in his. 'I had no idea.' He said with a mixer of sadness and anger in his voice.

'I…' Paige couldn't hold it in anymore, tears came rolling down. Harry pulled her in a tight hug. 'I was so scared.' Paige sobbed in the chest of Harry.

'It's okay I'm here now.' Harry said as he felt all his anger disappear, the only thing he was thinking about was Paige, and making her feel safe.

'I was just so scared.' Paige sobbing into Harry's chest. 'I couldn't do anything.'

'Hey.' Harry said gently holding her hands so she would look to him. 'It wasn't your fault.'

There fell a silence, as Harry smiled weakly but then it faded away. 'Does it still hurts.' Paige looked at her shoulder and sighed.

'Yes.' She said cleared her throat. 'Yes it does. It never went away.'

'So just like my..'

'Yes your scar.' Paige said raising her hand towards his forehead, whipping his hair away a bit.

'Paige, Harry.' They heard Hermione yell. 'Dinner is ready.'

'Let's go.' Harry said whipping the last tears from Paige's cheeks. He took her hand and together they walked down stairs.

When they got to the dinner room people started to greet them, Paige let go of Harry's hand fast. They looked at each other, Paige shocked herself wondering why she did that. But she stopped thinking about it because a man put a hand on Paige and Harry's shoulder.

'Sirius.' Harry mumbled with a weak smile.

'Harry!' Sirius said with a huge smile on his face. 'Good to see you again.' He said Hugging Harry with one arm, then he looked at Paige. 'Good, your awake and well.' Sirius started hugging her as well.

'Come one, sit down you two.' Misses Weasley said when Sirius was done hugging them two.

Paige sat down next to Hermione and Harry when they heard a bang. 'Tops!' Misses Weasley yelled.

'I'm sorry.' A women with pink short hair said putting something back up. She wanted to say something more but got faded away when an awful female voice started yelling. Paige covered her ears from the noise and closed her eyes hard but the noise was still too hard. She felt the pain rushing back in her head as she became shaking her head. Paige felt an arm going around her, and a head going closer to hers.

'It's okay.' The voice mumbled with great worries. 'It won't hurt. Open your eyes, Paige.' So she did and saw the most beautiful green eyes. 'The noise is gone.' Harry said taking her hands and putting them down.

'You're right.' Paige muttered, looking at him. A smile placed on Harry face as he looked at the others who were looking with their mouth open.

'What?' Harry asked getting red.

'How did you do that?' Misses Weasley asked kneeling next to Paige putting her hand on Paige's forehead.

'Do what?' Harry asked.

'Who did you know what to do when she gets does headaches?' Tops asked.

Paige looked at him as their eyes meet again. 'I don't know.' Harry mumbled.

'Me either.' Paige said.

'Okay, well let's eat.' Misses Weasley spook walking to the kitchen.

'We will help!' Fred and George said walking to the closet with all the service. They waved they wand when Sirius sat down next to Harry.

'How are you holding up?' Sirius asked Harry when Paige let out a small scream. Service was flying every were. One knife flow towards Sirius hand as he pulled it away.

'FRED AND GEORGE!' Misses Weasley yelled. 'You don't need to use magic all the time because you two are seventeen now!'

'Sorry.' They mumbled looking down.

'Sirius are you okay?' Fred asked expecting an angry man but no, Sirius started laughing loud.

'That's okay.' He said trough his laughers.

As they finally all sat down and started eating, Paige looked at her plate. She didn't feel hungry, she felt sick thinking about her past. Paige put her right hand on her knee when she felt Harry's hand holding hers.

She looked at him; he smiled at her. As the sorrow that she felt now she smiled back. Then at a strange moment it was like Paige knew what Harry was thinking. Should I ask, sounded in Paige head.

Paige looked in Harry eyes and nodded. He stared at her for a second and turned to Sirius.

'What was that screaming?' Harry asked as there fell a silence around the table.

'My dear old mum, yeah.' said Sirius. 'We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas.'

'But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?' Harry asked still holding Paige hand.

'Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parent's house.' Said Sirius. 'But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters; about the only useful thing I've been able to do.' Sirius answered. 'Had a good summer so far?' He asked changing the subject.

'No, it's been lousy.' Said Harry, for the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's face.

'Don't know what you're complaining about, myself.' He said.

'What?' Said Harry and Paige at ones.

'Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights... I've been stuck inside for a month.'

'Why?' Paige asked felling Harry squeezing her hand.

'Because Paige. They still think I'm a killer, so I can't go outside.' Sirius explained trough his teeth, there fell a silence until Misses Weasley turned to Sirius.

'I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing-room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out.'

'Whatever you like.' Said Sirius indifferently.

'The curtains in there are full of doxies too.' Misses Weasley continued. 'But we will clean it up tomorrow.'

They began eating again, people talking; laughing. Like it was all normal.

When everybody was done Misses Weasley stood up. 'Nearly time for bed, I think.' said Misses Weasley on a yawn.

'Not just yet, Molly.' Said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. 'You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort.'

The atmosphere in the room changed, Paige felt Harry squeezing in her hand again.

'I did. I asked Ron and Hermione but they didn't know anything.'

'That's right.' Misses Weasley said. 'You are way too young.'

'But Molly.' Sirius said. 'He may ask questions –'

'Hang on!' Interrupted George loudly.

'How come Harry gets his questions answered?' Said Fred angrily.

'_We've _been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!' Said George.

'_You're too young, you're not in the Order._' said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. 'Harry's not even of age!'

'It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing.' Said Sirius calmly. 'That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand is my godson.'

'But... Fine!' Misses Weasley almost screamed. 'He can know, but Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Paige are going to bed!'

'Were seventeen!' Fred and George yelled.

'FINE! But Ron-.'

'Harry is going to tell, Hermione, Paige and me it anyway.' Ron said. 'Right Harry?'

Harry waited for a moment. 'Yeah.'

'See.'

'FINE! Ginny go to bed.'

After Ginny finally went to bed, Sirius turned to Harry.

'Okay, Harry. what do you want to know?' He asked.

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for a month.

'Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've tried to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-.'

'That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet.' Said Sirius. 'Not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot.'

'How come he's stopped killing people?' Harry asked.

'Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment.' Said Sirius. 'It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.'

'Or rather, you messed it up for him.' Said Lupin with a satisfied smile.

'How?' Harry asked looking at Paige for a second.

'You weren't supposed to survive!' Said Sirius. 'Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore.'

'And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.' Lupin said.

'How has that helped?' Paige asked.

'Are you kidding?' Said Bill incredulously. 'Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!'

'Thanks to Harry, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned.' Said Sirius. 'And we are working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans.'

'How do you know what his plans are?' Harry asked quickly.

'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea.' Said Lupin. 'And Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate.'

'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?'

'Well, first, he wants to build up his army again.' Said Sirius.

Paige looked at them as they talked, Harry kept asking and asking until Misses Weasley sent them upstairs.

Paige slowly walked to her bed when she entered her room. She put her pyjamas on and stepped in her bed but didn't close your eyes.

As she tried to sleep it didn't work, Paige felt massive fear every time she closed her eyes.

Then the door of her room opened and Harry came in.

'Harry?' Paige asked as he sat down next to her.

'Hi.' He said getting a bit red. 'I can't sleep.'

Paige felt all her fear fade away. 'You want to sleep next to me?' She asked as she shoving a bit to make room.

Harry head was redder than ever but he nodded.

As he lay there on his back, Paige placed herself on his chest.

Harry put his arms around her.

'Goodnight.' Paige said closing her eyes.

'Sweet dreams.' Harry mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And something else, I was planning to the kiss, at the time when he kisses Cho in the books and stuff.<strong>

**But should I do it sooner?**

**In your review you can write your choose (again) :)**

**Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:**

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	15. You will be okay

_**I'm so sorry that it took so long! But (Yes I have a reason) my exams are coming up so I'm stu-dying! **_

_**But I hope you like this chapter, there is a SPECIAL something in this one 33 **_

_**Thanks to everybody that Reviewed or Alarted this story! Also thanks for the people who waited :) **_

_**It's a short one but it's something.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You were born because you're going to be important to someone. <strong>_

As fast as she fell asleep, as fast the morning came.

Today they would clean but when Paige said that she would help, Mrs. Weasley gave her a scarf to cover her mouth and nose and was ordered not

to help and sit on the couch. Paige could do one thing and that was keeping an eye on the antidote and stand ready if one of them got hurt.

'It's Doxycide.' Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. 'I've never seen an infestation this bad, what that house-elf 's been doing for the last ten years...'

Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Harry distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley at these words.

'Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage -.' Hermione tried to say.

'You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione.' Said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. 'I've just been feeding Buckbeak.' He added, in reply to Harry's and Paige's inquiring look. 'I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway . . . this writing desk . . .'

After a while of talking they started working as Paige watched them, or at least Harry. Every time he would look her way she looked away.

She could see him smile every time he notices she was looking at him. It made her smile even more, she liked seeing him smile. It became sort of her mission to make him smile more. Definitely now, at the time of trouble.

Paige turned her head again towards Harry.

She thought about kissing him, how would his lips taste. Paige let her imagination play.

Now when Harry looked she didn't look away, she stared at him in a dreamy way.

Paige blinked a few time coming back to earth, blushed and looked away again.

She jump up a bit when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Weasley went downstairs as the rest of them went to the door to listen.

'Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley.' Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. 'Can't hear properly... Do you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?'

'Might be worth it.' Said George. 'I could sneak upstairs and get a pair-.'

But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.

'WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!'

'I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else.' Said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better. 'It makes such a nice change.'

'— COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-.'

'The idiots are letting her get into her stride.' said George, shaking his head. 'You've got to head her off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry and there goes Sirius's mum again-.'

Harry turned towards Paige. 'Are your okay?' He mumbled, Paige nodded. She was holding her hand to her head, but it felt just find. They heard Mrs. Weasley walked back upstairs, everybody went back to work. Paige jumped on the couch when Mrs. Weasley walked in the to the room. She nodded and went back to work like the others, without saying a word.

The rest of the day they kept cleaning up the house for a bit. Finding all strange things that Sirius would just throw away.

* * *

><p>Later on the day, Paige was sitting on the couch reading a book. Tomorrow would be the day that Harry would go to the ministry of magic for using magic. She tapped her hand on her book. Paige sighed looking at her watch, closed her book and walked to the hallway. Paige walked passed an open door seeing Harry. She stopped and took a few steps back.<p>

'What are you doing?' She asked making Harry jump up and turn around towards Paige.

'Nothing, I was just thinking.' Harry answered.

'Just thinking...' Paige said with a small smile.

Harry laughed. 'Yeah.' His laugh faded. 'Thinking about tomorrow. I guess I'm nervous.'

'Don't worry.' Paige walked towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 'There is no reason for them to kick you out of school. It was self-defense, they can't kick you out of school.'

'I know but I have a feeling that something will go wrong.' Harry mumbled.

'Okay, then if they kick you out everyone would still be here to help you. Harry nobody is going to leave you here alone. You're never alone.'

Harry just stood there looking at her with his green eyes.

'Why are you so nice to me?' He asked taking hold of her hands.

'I should be the one asking that to you.' Paige smiled feeling butterflies flying in her stomach.

'Paige, can I ask you something?' Harry seemed nervous for a reason.

Paige nodded still looking in his eyes.

'Would you... uhh, I mean. What I like to ask you is if...' Harry stumbled. Paige raised an eyebrow trying not the giggle.

'What is it you want to ask me?'

Before Paige knew it she felt Harry's lips gently pushing on her own. She was surprised, her eyes wide open. She took a step towards him so there were closer. Paige closed her eyes slowly feeling a weave of happiness in her body. It tasted greater than she had thought.

Harry was longing to do that for a long time. He took her hands in his, squeezing softly. He didn't want this to stop, it felt like he was in heaven. For the first time in his life he felt no emptiness in him; he felt Happy. Her soft lips on his, her hand touching his skin. He didn't worry about anything, not about tomorrow. Nothing.

Paige let go of his lips but stayed close to him, a big smile formed on her face. There fell a silence upon them.

'I can't believe nobody interrupted us.' Paige said giggling.

Harry let out a laugh. 'Yeah.' He blushed as he started playing with Paige's fingers. 'What I wanted to ask if you wanted to be with me?' He asked looking back at her.

'Like a couple?' Paige smile got bigger as Harry nodded.

'I get it if you don-.' Paige stopped him by kissing him, putting her arms around his neck. She would get used to this, just kissing him when she wanted. Not having to daydream about it.

Still with her eyes closed she moved her mouth to his ears.

'I would love to.' She whispered.

'Are you sure, I mean what your mother did.' Harry started, Paige put a finger on his mouth.

'Well I don't care what she thinks. At Hogwarts we will be holding hands, kissing in public and all the other stuff couples do.' Paige said watching Harry trying to hide a smile.

'But if I never go back to Hogwarts.'

'Of course you will. And if you don't I will just stay with you.'

'You shouldn't.' Harry said.

'I know that but I still will do it.' She said smiling. 'I'm not leaving you alone, rather you like it or not.'

* * *

><p>Paige was lying in bed, she looked at her watch. She was awake the whole night, nervous for Harry. As much she believed they couldn't kick him of school she had a feeling they won't believe him. After Harry said Voldemort was back the ministry hasn't been that good to him or anyone for that matter.<p>

She heard footsteps at the hallway, Paige stood up and still in her pajama's opened the door. She saw a boy with black hair walking down stairs. Slowly and quiet she walked down stairs as well.

Paige heard, Mr. Weasley talking to Harry, she waited until they were done talking and walked in. Everyone looked at her, but Paige only saw Harry. 'Can I speak with you before you go?'

Harry nodded and walked with Paige to the hallway.

'Something wrong?' He asked.

'Well, nothing is really wrong.' said Paige coming a but closer towards Harry. 'I just wanted to see you.'

Harry laughed softly. 'You're adorable.' He said holding her hands in his.

'I'm so not.' Paige said. 'I'm super cool.'

Harry laughed louder.

Paige smiled, feeling happy she made him laugh.

'You will be okay.' She said squeezing his hand.

He looked down, shaking his head. 'What if I won't be okay.'

Paige shock her head and kissed Harry softly on his mouth. 'I will be.' Paige mumbled and walked away leaving Harry standing in the hallway his finger touching his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	16. Big Enemy

**I'm so sorry, but I had exams :S but here is a new chapter. :D**

**Please review, it makes me write more chapters! **

* * *

><p><strong>There are so many things can make you happy. Don't focus too much on things that make you sad<strong>

Paige was sitting on the couch waiting for Harry to get back. She was so nervous that they won't believe him or what happened. Or more that they didn't want to believe him. She sighed looking at the clock on the wall, minutes seems like hours. When she heard the door open and Harry stepped into the room Paige jumped off her sit.

'And?' Paige asked a smile appeared on Harry's face.

'I can stay.' He said, Paige hugged him. He put his arms on her hips and spun her around.

'That's great!' Paige said as he slowly stopped. 'That is great.' She kissed him as Hermione and Ron walked in.

'Wow, sorry.' Ron said covering his eyes.

'Can you stay at Hogwarts?' Asked Hermione, Harry nodded.

'That's awesome, mate.' Said Ron still not looking.

'How did it go, what did they say?' Hermione asked sitting down on the couch where Paige just sat a moment ago. Harry told the story what happened sitting down next to Hermione.

'So they didn't want to believe you at first?' Asked Ron standing next to the couch. Harry nodded looking at him and then to Paige.

'I'm just happy you can go to Hogwarts.' Paige said happy, jumping up and down. Harry smiled watching her doing a sort of happy dance.

'Wow, going good Paige.' Two voices said, Fred and George walked in to the room smirking. Paige stopped dancing looking at them annoyed.

'I know I'm going good.' Paige said crossing her arm. 'Harry can stay at Hogwarts.'

'That's great!' Fred said as George began to dance.

'Really?' Paige asked George who laughed still dancing.

'Just doing what you were doing.' He said smirking.

The rest of the day the celebrate that Harry could stay at Hogwarts.

'Tomorrow we are getting are letters from Hogwarts.' Hermione said excited walking in to Ron's room. It was late but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Paige decided to stay up for a bit longer.

'Maybe you should go to bed, then it's tomorrow faster.' Ron said irritated by her excitement. Ron was sitting on his bed playing with his owl. Harry and Paige were sitting on the bed opposite, their hand were close but not yet touching.

'Well I'm just glad I will get a letter.' Harry mumbled looking at Hermione how was still walking around the room.

'You know what I wonder?' Hermione asked.

'Goss I don't know, Hermione. Please tell us.' Ron said a bit too sweet.

'I am wondering how is going to be are new DATDA teacher.'

'Yeah me too.' Harry said looking up like he was thinking. 'I hope it's a nice one.' He turned to Paige. 'Lupin was the best.' He said with a smile.

Paige nodded. 'You told me, remember.' She pushed him playfully, they smiled.

'O get a room.' Ron said putting a pillow before his eyes.

'You two are so cute together.' Hermione said, Harry bushed looking away.

'You think so too.' Paige said smiling. 'I even think we look adorable.' she added.

Harry head became redder.

'Yeah great, we have a couple in are midst.' Ron spoke, then letting out a weird pain noise when Hermione pushed him.

'Now just you tw-.' Paige started, but got tackled by Hermione covering her mouth.

Ron looked really confused by this scene.

Hermione was laying on Paige, with Paige still talking through Hermione's hands.

Paige laughed then stopped, she grabbed Hermione hands and pulled them down. 'I think I hear Mrs. Weasley.' She said jumping up, Hermione half falling.

'Come on, let's go.' Hermione whispered in panic.

'Goodnight.' Harry said but they already left the room.

Paige got to her room ad jumping in her bed, head under the cover. The door opened slowly but Paige stayed still, the door closed and Paige could breathe again.

She heard Mrs. Weasley walking on.

* * *

><p>The next day Paige woke up by a scream. 'THE HOGWARTS LETTER ARE HERE!' Hermione's voice sounded.<p>

Paige stood up got dresses fast and walked down stairs. Hermione was holding two envelopes in her hand. 'Paige I got yours too!' She handed over Paige's envelope and opened her own. Hermione let out a small scream. 'I am a Perfect!'

'That's great!' Paige said opening her own. Letter of all the stuff that they need and a badge with perfect on it with the color green and sliver.

'Me too.' Paige mumbled.

'That's awesome!' Hermione said loudly hugging her. 'Come, let's go to Ron and Harry.' She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her to their room and opened. They saw Harry also with a badge in his hand. 'O Harry it's great that you're a Perfect too, me and Paige are Perfect too!'

'I'm not a Perfect, Ron is.' Harry mumbled giving the badge to Ron.

'RON!' Hermione yelled almost dropping her envelope.

'You don't need to sound so surprised.' Ron muttered glancing at Hermione.

'Yeah, Hermione. You acted like it's impossible.' Said Paige laughing.

'No.' Hermione said irritated. 'I just thought Harry would get it.' She didn't see the hurt on Ron face as she turned towards Paige. 'Who else do you think will be a perfect in Slytherin?'

'You really want to know?' Paige said rolling her eyes.

'Malfoy.' Harry answered before Hermione could say something. Paige nodded followed by an awkward silence.

'Well.' Harry walked towards the door. 'I think I will go and…' He opened the door. 'Do stuff.' Harry walked out the room and closed the door a bit too hard not to be angry.

Hermione and Ron turned to Paige who was staring at the door.

'He doesn't like it, does he?' Paige mumbled, signing softly.

'He has been through a lot.' Ron said sitting on his bed and grabbed the pillow.

'Excuse me.' Paige said walking to the hallway closing the door behind her. She looked around to find Harry. She walked down the stairs finding Fred and George giggling softly. Paige smiled kneeling beside them. 'What are you two doing?' She whispered suddenly.

Fred and George jumped up. 'Nothing!' They both said looking at Paige.

'Really?' Paige asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah…' George mumbled.

'O come on.' Paige said pushing him on the shoulder. 'I won't tell.'

'Okay, okay.' Fred said. 'We put some candy on the floor and we wait until someone take them!' He said smiling.

Paige laughed. 'Have you seen Harry?'

'No sorry.' Fred said. Paige nodded and stood up.

'Good luck!' Paige said walking up the stairs again.

She stopped at every door to look if he was there. Finally she found him in a room, Harry was sitting on an old bed. He was looking at his hands driving away in his thoughts. He looked up when he hear the door close.

'Are you okay?' Paige asked placing herself besides him.

'I'm okay.' He muttered softly looking at his hands again. Paige raised an eyebrow, laying against him.

'I know you're not, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine.' She said touching his hand.

'Thanks. I just want to sit here, if that's okay with you.' Harry said holding her hand, playing with her fighters. Paige nodded, smiling kindly.

They sat there for a while, Harry looked at Paige who had her eyes closed. He was a bit worried, not for himself but for Paige. He knew that his classmates wouldn't mind him being with Paige, everybody loved her. But if her mother would hurt her that way just because she was friends with them, what would she do if she found out about her having a relationship with the big enemy. Harry sighed, and what about Malfoy what would he say. What if the Slytherin house began hating her. He could not handle seeing Paige get hurt because of him. He would let her get hurt.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked, he wanted to know if she was nervouse about it, he wanted to make her feel safe.

Paige opened her eyes, 'I am fine.' She said looking in his eyes.

'You sure.' Harry asked.

Paige was suprised,, she didn't understand why he was asking this.

'I am sure.' said Paige she held his hand, squeezed it a bit.

'Good,' He said playing with her fingers. 'I will protect you, you know that right.'

Paige smiled feeling herself get red. 'Yeah, I know.' She said placing her head on his shoulder. 'I do indeed.'

* * *

><p>Paige was in her room, tacking her truck for school. Year started good, Harry went back to Hogwarts and they kisses. Without knowing she smiled, she always smiled thinking about him. Mrs. Weasley came in the room. 'We got to go Paige, do you have everything?'<p>

Paige looked around and nodded. 'Good.' Mrs. Weasley said waving her wand. 'You will be transfer with Harry in one of the Ministry cars.'

'Why?' Paige asked walking with Mrs. Weasley down stairs.

'Because of your... Parents.' She said fast-moving her truck to the car.

Paige stepped into the car next to Harry, smiling waiting for the car to drive.

Holding hands again, the car began to drive.

As they drove to the station, nobody said a word. Harry and Paige just looked at each other. No talk was needed. They liked the silence.

When they got to the station a big black dog walked next to them.

'Sirius?' Harry whispered, Paige looked at the dog and walked away to Hermione to give that some space.

They all got to platform 9 3/4.

'I found a compartment, are you going to site with us?' Hermione asked as they walked to in train.

Paige looked around if Draco was anywhere near, not seeing him she turned back to Hermione. 'Yeah sure. I would love to sit with you guys.'

When they sat down; Hermione, Ron and Paige waited for Harry to come in as well.

'Where is Harry?' Ron asked Paige sitting opposite of Hermione.

'He went to talk to… a dog.' Paige said picking her words carefully. Both Hermione and Ron nodded understanding what she meant. Harry walked in, saying nothing. He just sat down next to Paige and rested his head on her shoulder.

'How was the talk?' Hermione asked, having a worried look on her face.

'Yeah, it was nice.' He answered taking Paige's hand, closing his eyes.

'Are you okay?' Paige asked playing with his hand.

'I'm fine, just tired.' Harry said.

'Okay, then go and sleep a bit.' Paige said, Harry moved a bit closer making Paige's heart jump.

He closed his eyes.

Paige looked at him. 'Paige do you want to play some cards?' Hermione asked.

'Sure, if you tell me how.' Paige said smiling.

Time passed while playing a muggle card game, Ron did not get at all, when suddenly Harry woke up in a chock.

'Something wrong?' Paige asked looking up from her cards that she was holding in her hands. He was sweating looking her in the eyes.

'No nothing is wrong.' He said laying his head back on her shoulder.

Paige looked worried at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, placing a card on their table. 'I win.' She said.

'What?!' Paige looked at her card. 'A damn.' Paige said still worried about Harry. 'One more game?'

'Sure.' Hermione giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	17. Some are going to hate you!

_**I'm so sorry that it took so long! **_

_**Thanks to everybody that Reviewed or Alarted this story! Also thanks for the people who waited :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Paige looked at the same horse with wings as Harry did, yet when he asked if anybody could see them too Paige said no.<p>

'I see them as well.' A girl with blond long hair said already sitting in a carriage.

'That's Luna Lovegood.' Hermione said getting in to the carriage. 'She is a bit.. odd.'

'Hello.' She said in a dream like voice.

Paige and Harry looked at each other for a moment, then got into the carriage as well.

The ride to the castle was very quiet.

Paige and Harry where standing before the Great hall, holding hands. Harry looked at her for a moment as she closed her eyes. He had it easy, Paige thought opening her eyes again. In Gryffindor they wouldn't mind him being with her, no they would love it. But Slytherin, what would they think when their Slytherin Princess was in a relationship with Harry Potter. She sighed, squeezing in his hand.

'It's going to be okay.' Harry said, trying to calm her.

'I know that.' Paige said smiling as the door opened.

All heads turned as they walked in, mumble filled the room.

'I got to go to my table.' Paige said, letting go of his hand.

She sat down next to Pansy. She smirked, what surprised Paige.

'What?'

'Finally.' Pansy said. 'I maybe don't like him, but I think I'm okay with it.'

'Well I'm not!' Draco said looking angry. 'How could you Paige! He is the enemy.'

'No Draco,' Paige said not noticing that, Hermione; Ron and Harry could hear everything. 'You are, they are the good guys!' Paige snapped back turning her back to him.

Dumbledore stood up and everybody became quiet.

'Well, now that we are all enjoyed another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.'

Harry and Paige exchanged looks.

'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.'

Paige saw the Weasley twins smirking at each other.

'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron, Hermione and Paige exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -.'

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

'Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge said. 'For those kind words of welcome.'

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! Paige glanced around. None of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them. 'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . .'

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Paige had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively.

'. . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Paige noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,' he said, bowing to her. 'Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held . . .'

'Paige, think about what you are doing.' Draco whispered in her ear. 'You're going to get yourself in trouble.'

'Could you shut up.' Paige said irritated, still sitting with her back to him.

'Some are going to hate you.'

'Well, Draco,' She said a bit louder. 'What would it matter if they hate me.'

Draco shock his head looking away.

When Dumbledore was done talking and the students had eaten, everybody stood up to go to their dorm room.

When Paige walked past a curtain she felt a hand grabbing hers and pulling her in.

'Harry.' Paige said smirking, 'We don't have to hide.'

'I know, but I like it. It's fun.' Harry said kissing her sweetly.

'Yeah, that's true.' She said closing her eyes.

'This feels so good,' He said squeezing her hands. 'Kissing you, it just makes me forget the bad things in my life.'

'Well that was my plan in the first place, making you forget about those things.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, all I want is for you to be happy.' Paige said kissing him softly on his lips. 'We should go to are dorms.'

'You're right, like most of the times.' Harry said making her laugh.

'Sweet dreams, Harry.' Paige said watching him get closer.

He kissed her deeply, never wanting to let go.

'You too.' He said breaking the kiss.

Paige walked away to her dorm.

The next day Paige walked to the Great hall when a boy from Gryffindor walked past her, bumping her.

'Oi, are you alright?' Paige asking.

'Leave me alone!' He said walking on.

'I take that as a NO.' Paige yelled, she turned around the walk on. When another boy came alone.

'Hi, have you seen a boy walking past.' He asked.

'Yeah he was pretty upside.' Paige said

'Yeah that's is Seamus. He is mad at Harry.' The boy said.

'Why is he angry at Harry, he didn't do anything wrong.'

'His parents don't believe him.'

'O, I see.' Paige said wanting to go but got stopped.

'I'm Dean, by the way.' He said holding out his hand.

'Paige, Nice meeting you.' She said shaking his hand. 'I'm going to get some food.'

She took place next to Harry at the Gryffindors table.

'Are you even allowed to be at this table?' He asked as he looking to the teachers.

'I don't know.' Paige said. 'But I won't go until they say I have to.'

Harry smiled weakly.

'O my goss.' Paige said looking at the Ravenclaws table.

'What?' Harry asked as Ron and Hermione looked up to.

'Cho Chang, is totally checking you out.' Paige said smirking, biting her lip a bit.

'No,' Harry said looking at her. Cho weaved at him smiling softly. 'And if she did, I already have the best girl.' He said weaving back.

Paige laughed, as the bell rang.

'What do you have?' Harry asked.

'Potions.' Paige answered grabbing an apple and stood up.

'Me too.' Harry said excited. 'Want to sit together?'

'Sure.' Paige said taking a bit from her apple.

'Settle down,' said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, silence had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to make sure a class's silence.

'Before we begin today's lesson,' said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, 'I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my . . . displeasure.'

'After this year, of course, many of you will end studying with me,' Snape went on. 'I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.'

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled.

'But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,' said Snape softly, 'so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.' On Paige's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. 'The ingredients and method –.' Snape flicked his wand ' - are on the blackboard - (they appeared there) ' - you will find everything you need - ' he flicked his wand again ' - in the store cupboard - ' (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) ' - you have an hour and a half . . . start.'

Just as Harry, Ron, Paige and Hermione had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right several times, first in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

'A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion,' called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Paige looked at Harry, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam; Ron's was spitting green sparks. The surface of Hermione's and Paige's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and as Snape swept by Hermione's he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticise.

By Paige he looked and smiled. 'Good, Miss Prince. 10 points for Slytherin.'

'But, Hermio-.' Paige tried to say.

'No buts.' Snape said walked on. At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face. 'Potter, what is this supposed to be?'

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.

'The Draught of Peace,' said Harry tensely.

'Tell me, Potter,' said Snape softly, 'can you read?'

Draco Malfoy laughed.

'Yes, I can,' said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

'Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter.'

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-coloured steam now filling the dungeon. 'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.' His heart sank. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

'Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?'

'No,' said Harry very quietly.

'I beg your pardon?'

'No,' said Harry, more loudly. 'I forgot the hellebore.'

'I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesce.'

The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

'Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing,' said Snape. 'Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday.'

While everyone around him filled their flagons, Harry cleared away his things, seething. His potion had been no worse than Ron's, which was now giving off a foul odour of bad eggs; or Neville's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Neville was now having to gouge out of his cauldron; yet it was he, Harry, who would be receiving zero marks for the day's work.

He stuffed his wand back into his bag and slumped down on to his seat, watching everyone else march up to Snape's desk with filled and corked flagons. When at long last the bell rang, Harry was first out of the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Paige, Ron and Hermione joined him in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.

'That was super unfair!' Paige almost yelled placing herself next to him. 'I saw that Draco had precisely the same as you.'

'Don't sweat it, Paige.' Harry said. 'When was he ever fair.'

Paige sighed wanting to make him feel better, holding his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	18. Or do people now a day just drop dead!

**Hi, **

**I copied most of his chapter from the book, so I thought lets uploud it today ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever you're going through, no matter how hard it is, in the end it's gonna make you stronger.<strong>

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

'Well, good afternoon!' she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply.

'Tut, tut,' Said Professor Umbridge. 'That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!'

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' they chanted back at her.

'There, now.' said Professor Umbridge sweetly. 'That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please.'

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled cut quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

'Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?' stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

'I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk.'

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Paige turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read. She looked right and received a surprise to shake her out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air. After several more minutes had passed, however, Paige was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

'Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?' she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

'Not about the chapter, no,' said Hermione.

'Well, we're reading just now,' said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. 'If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.'

'I've got a query about your course aims,' said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. 'And your name is?'

'Hermione Granger,' said Hermione.

'Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully' said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

'Well, I don't,' said Hermione bluntly. 'There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells.'

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

'Using defensive spells?' Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. 'Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?'

'We're not going to use magic?' Ron exclaimed loudly.

'Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr - ?'

'Weasley,' said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingerec on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

'Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?'

'Yes,' said Hermione. 'Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?'

'Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?' asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

'No, but - '

'Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way - '

'What use is that?' said Harry loudly. 'If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a - '

'Hand, Mr Potter!' sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, Paige put up her hand as well.

'And your name is?' Professor Umbridge said to her.

'Paige Prince.'

'Well, Miss Prince?'

'Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?' said Paige. 'If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free.'

'I repeat,' said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at her, 'do you expect to be attacked during my classes?'

'No, but - '

Professor Umbridge talked over her. 'I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school,' she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, 'but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention,' she gave a nasty little laugh, 'extremely dangerous half-breeds.'

'If you mean Professor Lupin,' piped up Dean angrily, 'he was the best we ever –

'Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day - '

'No we haven't,' Hermione said, 'we just - '

'Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!'

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

'It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you.'

'Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?' said Dean hotly. 'Mind you, we still learned loads.'

'Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!' trilled Professor Umbridge. 'Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?' she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

'Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?'

'As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions,' said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

'Without ever practising them beforehand?' said Parvati incredulously. 'Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?'

'I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough - '

'And what good's theory going to be in the real world?' said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

'This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world,' she said softly.

'So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?'

'There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter.'

'Oh, yeah?' said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

'Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?' enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

'Hmm, let's think . . .' said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. 'Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?'

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter.'

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

'Now, let me make a few things quite plain.' Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

'You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead - '

'He wasn't dead,' said Harry angrily, 'but yeah, he's returned!'

'Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-po ints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself,' said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. 'As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.'

'It is NOT a lie!' said Harry. 'I saw him, I fought him!'

'Detention, Mr Potter!' said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a li-.'

'Why would he lie about something like that!' Paige said looking angry at Professor Umbridge, 'I think you know he is telling the true but YOU'RE to pathetic to belie-.'

'THE Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, "Basics for Beginners".'

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

'Harry, no!' Hermione whispered in a warning voice, but to Harry's surprise Paige stood up as well.

'So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?' Paige asked, trying to stay calm. 'Or do people now a day just drop dead!'

There was a collective intake of breath from the class. They stared avidly from Harry and Paige to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at them without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident,' she said coldly.

'It was murder,' said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. 'Voldemort killed him and you know it.'

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, 'Come here, Mr Potter, dear. And miss Prince sit back down please.' Paige didn't want to but Hermione pulled her down.

He kicked his chair aside, strode around Paige, Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. He could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. He felt so angry he did not care what happened next.

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

'Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear,' said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Paige, Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

'O and miss Prince, say one more thing you will have detention too.'

When the bell rang, Paige grabbed her book and put it in her bag. She walked out of the classroom without saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Pansy was walking next to her not saying a word.

'Hi, Prince!' A girl yelled, Paige turned around seeing a girl of her age and also Slytherin. She smirked walked towards her. 'So you and Potter? I didn't think you would sink that low.'

'Excuse me?' Paige asked not believing what she heard.

'I mean that you're a loser, I mean you don't really believe him. Right?' The girl said.

'I do.' Paige said turning around wanting to walk on but the girl stopped her, making her turn around again.

'Your boyfriend in a liar, and weak. He proble-.' Paige gave her a slap in the face, students gasped.

'Don't talk about him that way.' She said not knowing that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Umbridge where watching their every move.

'How dare you.' The girl said, slapping her back. 'You are a disgrace to your house!' She yelled pushing Paige onto the ground.

Paige looked up and stood back up, 'That was a big mistake.' She said tackling the girl of her feet, sitting on her as they began to fight.

'Get of me!' The girl yelled, 'You're crazy!'

Paige felt arms around her pulling her of the girl. 'You started it!' Paige yelled.

Professor Umbridge came out of hiding. 'Miss Prince, Detention tonight 5 o'clock!' She said as the arms let her go.

'But!'

'No, miss Prince. Now go your own way again.'

Paige rolled her eyes and walked of angry, right past Harry without seeing him.

She went to the girls bathroom and looked in the mirror, she had a torn up lip and a bruise close to her right eye. She sighed splashing water in her face, the door opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

'This is a girls room.' Paige mumbled, drying her face.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked hugging her. 'Man I hate her! That other girl didn't get anything!'

'It's okay.' Paige said letting go of him. 'I know this was going to happen.'

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	19. Sleep well my lady

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo Sorry it took this long, I'm ashamed of myself really! **

**It's just my new school takes a lot of time! **

**But here it is a new chapter. **

**It's not fully error free so you have been warned. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Paige and Harry sat together in the office of Umbridge.<p>

Paige felt dizzy looking at her hand, scars formed the sentence "Must not speak out of terms."

She sighed writing on, the same sentence over and over. Looking towards Harry who was sitting next to her she noticed that his hand was folded into a fist. He was holding in the angry he felt, she could see that, she could feel that.

'Well I think that's enough for today.' Umbridge said as sweet as always.

Harry and Paige stood up and walked out of her office.

When the door closed Harry grabbed Paige's hand and looked at her scar.

'I can't believe she made us do this!' He said furiously closing his eyes.

Paige smiled weakly. 'Well it's worse for you.' She started. 'I just needed to do it ones, you have more detention to go to.'

Harry giggled a bit.

'Don't worry about me, I don't care about that.' He said smiling.

Paige looked to the ground. 'You should care about yourself. I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I won't.' Harry said taking her hand. 'Let me walk you to your command room.'

Paige smiled as they walked to the Slytherin command room.

As they stood by the door, Paige gave Harry a kiss goodnight.

'Sleep well my lady.' He said kissing her hand.

'You too fine sir.' She said.

Harry started walking to his own command room as Paige opened the door.

To her surprise Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

'Draco?'

He turned around.

'Paige, where were you?' Draco asked standing up.

'I had detention by Umbridge.' Paige said pulling her sleeve over her scar. 'But it's late so I will be going to bed now if you don't mind.'

'No of course not I just… You know what forget it. Go to sleep it's late.' He said walked to the boys dorm.

After a few seconds Paige started to walk too.

When she got to her bed she saw a note.

"You're no Slytherin anymore."

'Sure', Paige muttered. 'Like I ever was…'

Paige put her pajamas on and stepped in her bed.

Falling asleep immediately.

The next morning Paige was putting on her uniform when she noticed something was writing all over her coat.

"Pathetic."

"Betrayer."

Paige was in chock for a bit, sure she would think a few wouldn't like it at she was dating Harry but that they would do stuff like this…

They didn't do anything when she was friends with them so way now…

She grabbed her wand trying to get the words out, but it didn't really work. Paige sighed leaving her coat just wearing her blouse and her skirt.

Sitting at the dinner table of Slytherin was strange. Nobody talked to her, they just turned their backs to her. Even Pansy didn't look at her.

'Fine.' Paige said standing up and walking to the Gryffindor table and collapsed next to Hermione.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, sure.' Said Paige a bit cold.

'You just missed Harry. I think he went outside.' Hermione said. 'He needs you, he doesn't really want to talk to me. Or Ron.'

Paige grabbed some bread. 'Thanks.' Paige said standing up and walked away.

Outside she looked around for Harry. She didn't see him but decided to just walk her irritations off.

In the woods she saw those horses again and with them she saw Harry.

'Harry.' Paige said walking towards him.

'Hey Paige.' Harry said, he was patting one of the horses. 'How is your hand?'

'Just fine. Yours?'

'It's alright.' He said.

There was a moment of silence.

'Can you see them, Paige?' Harry asked looking into her eyes.

Paige felt a bit nauseous as she listened to his question.

'Well?'

Paige hesitated for a moment.

'Yes, I see them.'

'So you have seen someone die.' Harry said moving closer to Paige.

Paige nodded afraid to speak.

'Who?'

Silence…

Paige didn't know what to say, she was too ashamed. She felt herself tremble, she needed to get her breathing under control.

'Paige?'

She looked to the ground, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. She was hoping for ones in her life that someone would interrupt Harry and her. But She guessed in the time of need it would never come.

'I don't remember.' She said trying to hide her shaky voice.

'O, I guess you were very young.' He said like he understood.

Paige felt relived. 'Yeah... I heard that you been a bit rude to Ron and Hermione.'

Harry blushed for a moment.

'I guess.'

'Don't.' Paige said taking his hands into hers.

'They just don't und-.'

'Who will.' Paige said before he could finish his sentence. Harry looked chocked.

'I mean, nobody understands it because they weren't there. Nobody knows how it was to see him rise again. And as much as I'm trying to understand it, I will never completely get it.' Paige said playing with his fingers. 'But don't shut them or anyone out. That's what he wants, for you to be alone.'

Harry smiled moving closer towards her.

'You are right.' He whispered brushing his lips on hers.

Paige closed her eyes. 'Just think about it for a moment, Harry.'

She smiled as she turned around walking back to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down next to Ron.

'Hi, Paige.' He said with his mouth full of chicken.

'Heey.' She said looking pretty disgusted at Ron's mouth.

'Will. You. Ever. Stop. Eating?' Hermione asked who was as disgusted as Paige was.

'What I'm hungry.' He said shrugging.

Hermione smiled when she noticed Harry was standing behind them.

'Harry.' She said surprised.

'Can I sit with you guys?' Harry asked looking at Paige.

Paige smiled when Hermione looked at Ron and her.

'Yes.' She said happy.

'Thanks.' Harry said placing himself next to Hermione.

Weeks passed and the condition that Umbridge put everyone in got worse each day.

It was almost winter. Paige was sitting in the great hall with Fred and George. She sat by them because she couldn't find Harry, Ron or Hermione anywhere. She didn't mind, not at all. They were super funny and nice.

After a few minutes of talks and laughter Hermione sat next to them.

'Hermione, there you are!' Paige said happy. 'Where are-.'

'There is going to be a meeting.' Hermione whispered while handing over a piece of paper. 'When you read the message please destroy the paper.

"The Hog's Head" it said.

Paige looked at Hermione and she nodded. Paige looked at the paper again and grabbed her wand. 'Incendio' Paige said under her breath. Little piece of paper burned up.

Hermione stood up and walked to some other students.

'What kind of meeting do they mean?' George asked getting a bit closer so no one could hear them.

'I don't know, I just don't hope it's for the house elves. Because if that is so I'm leaving.' Fred said.

'I don't think that's it, she would be much louder .' Paige said looking at Hermione. She also went to Cho Chang. 'I don't like her.'

'Who? Cho Chang?' Fred asked.

Paige nodded. 'She was totally flirting with Harry a few days ago.'

'Now did she.' Said George with a smirk.

Paige turned her head towards George raising an eyebrow.

'What!?' He said leaning back looking at Paige's face…

…

….

'Fine! I heard that after Cedric died she kind of got a crush on Harry.' George said fast.

'Really?' Paige asked, George nodded.

'REALLY?'

'Relax Paige.' Fred said. 'He will always choice you, you don't have to worry about that.'

'Yeah I guess you're right.' Paige said looking at Cho Change again who was looking at Paige. She smiled at her but it felt cold. 'Great.' Paige muttered grabbing an apple and took a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	20. I'm not that easily scared

It's short I know, but it's better than nothing right?

Enjoy and thank for the reviews and favorites and alerts love you!

Please review, it makes me want to write!

* * *

><p>Paige sat down next to Fred and George in the hog's head. It was pretty full but the place itself wasn't that big.<p>

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing before the group. There was a silence filling the air.

'Hi,' Hermione said awkward. Their eyes met. Paige put her thumbs up for her.

Hermione smiled. 'You know why we are here. We need a proper teacher in defense against the dark.' She continued. 'Someone who had experience against dark magic.'

'Why?' Some kind asked.

'WHY?' Ron replied. 'Because you know who is back you moron!'

'Says he.' He said pointing at Harry.

'Dumbledore says it too.' Hermione said in defense.

'So he says it too. That doesn't mean it's true. What I mean is where is the prove.'

'I will show you prov-.' Paige said wanting to stand up.

'Paige.' Harry said trying to calm her down.

'Harry could tell us more about how Cedric death.' Another kind said.

Ones again silence. Paige sat back down looking in Harry's sad eyes.

'I'm not going to talk about Cedric, if you came here to hear about that you can leave now.' He said standing up. He turned to Hermione, 'Hermione can we please go, they all think I'm crazy.'

'Is it true you can product a patroness charm?' Luna asked standing in the back.

'Yes… I have seen it.' Hermione said loudly.

'Wow, Harry I didn't know you should do that.' Dean said.

'Yeah and he killed a basilisk, with the sword of Gryffindor.' Paige said proud.

'It's true.' Ginny said.

'And he fought of like a hundred dementors at ones.' Paige continued while standing up. 'And last year he really fought Voldemort.'

'Wait.' Harry said. 'It all sounds great when you say it like that. But the true is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time and I gotten a lot of help.'

'He is just being modest.' Hermione said fast.

'No, Hermione I'm not.' He said. 'Facing this stuff in real life is so different from what we have to deal with in school. In school if we make a mistake, we can do it over. But out there when you're second away of being killed or watching a friend die right before your eyes… You don't know how that's like.' He sat down looking to the ground.

'You're right Harry, we don't know how that's like.' Hermione said. 'That's why we need your help. Because then we will have a change to beat…. Voldemort.

'So he is really back?' He boy asked.

Harry nodded staying silenced.

XX

Paige was the last in line to write her name on the paper of Dumbledore's army.

'Are you sure you want to do this, Paige?' Harry asked with a bit of a smirk.

'I'm not that easily scared.' Paige said smiling at Harry.

Almost everybody was gone. 'Hermione, Ron can you guys leave I want to talk to Paige.' Harry said. His friends smiled as they walked out of the building.

'You want to talk to me?' Paige asked leaning on the bureau where just a second ago lay the paper of their new group.

'Yeah.' He said walking towards her.

'Are you sure you just want to talk?' Paige said smiling. Harry face got a bit red.

She laughed softly putting her hand over her mouth. She looked up when Harry grabbed her hand, putting it down.

He kissed her softly on her lips.

Paige felt her melt away in his arms.

_Is this real love._

_Was she in love with him?_

'I will always protect you, Paige.' Harry whispered in her ear.

Paige trembled squeezing his hand.

'Believe me.' Paige said. 'I know.'

'You don't seem so happy about it?' Said Harry a bit down.

'I am super Happy about that.' Paige said looking in his eyes.

'Then what is it?' Harry asked worried.

Paige hesitated taking a deep breath. 'What if you get hurt by me?'

Harry blinked not expecting that question.

'I mean, I will probable hurt you in one way or another. Because…'

'Because of what?' Harry spook. 'Because you're in the Slytherin house, or because you're a pure blood? Or maybe because of you parents.'

'Harry!' Paige said loudly feeling upset.

'Sorry.' He mumbled looking had their hands then back at Paige.

'But yes I'm afraid of that.' She muttered. 'They will do terrible things..'

'You shouldn't. I will protect you and you don't have to be afraid of them!'

'I am not afraid of them… I am afraid what they will do to you.' Paige whispered weakly.

Harry laughed softly.

'With or without you, they hate me anyway. So whatever they do it won't be your fault.' Harry said stroking her cheek.

Paige smiled. 'I guess you're right.' She took his hand kissing it softly.

_This is how loves feels?_

'You were great out there,' Paige giggled. 'A real speaker you are.'_  
><em>

'Really funny.' Harry laughed.

Paige laughed, closing her eyes for a second. She felt Harry lips on hers, kissing her.

She opened her eyes. He was smiling to her.

'Thank you.' He said.

'For what?' Paige asked confused.

'Just thank you.' Harry said getting slightly red but refused to say why.

Paige just looked at him with big eyes.

'Well, then. You are very welcome.' She smirked.

XX

The next day Paige was standing before the great hall's door. Looking at some board saying that groups were forbidden…

_Do they know_, Paige thought. She looked around to see her friends, they were not here.

She walked through the door seeing them sitting at the Gryffindor's table, Paige, went to sit next to Ron, not even bothering to sit on the Slytherin table.

'Did you see the sign, Paige?' Hermione asked who was sitting across her.

'Yep.' Paige muttered. 'They have to know what we are doing, I mean just after we made one.'

'Well I think they just know we want to make a group, not what it's about.' Hermione said. 'Or we would be expelled at this point.'

'Yeah, because if they did they would have probable kicked us of school.' Ron said agreeing with Hermione.

'I guess that's true.' Paige said grabbing some toast. She looked at the Slytherin table seeing Pansy staring at her, She looked away fast when she noticed Paige looking at her.

Paige sighed loudly.

'Why is everyone for the Slytherins not talking to you?' Ron asked.

'I don't know.' Paige mumbled. 'When they first found out about Harry and me, just a few hated me but now everyone does.'

'Hi.' Harry said placing himself next to Hermione.

'Hi.' Paige, Ron and Hermione said together, still looking at the Slytherin table.

Harry looked at them, 'Is something wrong.'

As fast as Harry's Firebolt, his friends turned around and shock their heads.

'No nothing is wrong, love.' Paige stumbled.

'Really?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Paige nodded, smiling.

He smiled at Paige taking some juice.

'You seem to be in a good mood.' Paige said taking a bite of her toast.

'Yeah, well I found a place where we can have the meetings.' He whispered.

'What?! Really that's awesome.' Paige said loudly.

'The meeting will be this Friday!' He said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	21. We do not speak about that

**Yes a new chapter! **

**Thank you LianneJennifer for all your comments and earlington101 :D **

**and thanks for all the people who favorite or/and alerted! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.<strong>

Paige was standing in the hallway, she was waiting. And waiting.

Then she saw Pansy walking, alone. Just what she wanted.

Paige smiled walking towards her. Without a word Paige dragged Pansy to an empty classroom.

'Paige what are you doing?' Pansy said eager to get out.

'I wanna know answers.' Paige said closing the door.

'Answers to what?'

'Why NOBODY is talking to me, from the Slytherins.'

Silence.

'Well?' Paige pushed.

'I will show you later.' Pansy said fast passing Paige and opening the door. 'I am really sorry, Paige.'

She walked out of the room leaving Paige standing alone, more confused then she was before.

'Thanks, Pansy!' She yelling but no answer.

'Paige?' Draco said when he walking into the room.

'Wow, somebody is talking to me!' Paige said sarcastic.

Draco looked a bit shocked, sighed and closed the door behind him. 'I really need to talk to you.'

'Now do you?' Paige said sitting down on a chair.

'I have to warn yo-.'

'Draco I'm not going to have this conversation with you.' Paige said looking into his eyes. 'I will not leave Harry. Not if only I will get hurt. I don't care about that If Harry is happy or smiling, I don't care about what will happen to me.'

Draco closed his eyes, he sighed.

'But I care about you, isn't that something.' He said frustrated. 'You are my best friend, I don't like to see you hurt.'

'But don't you see that Harry and the others make me happy.'

'Yes but I do think about what your mother will do if she gets her hands on you. I mean look at what she did to Ho-.'

'Shut up!.' Paige said strongly standing up. 'We do not speak about that, Draco. Not EVER!'

Draco looked to the ground. 'Fine, then stay with them, but I am not going to help you!' He said irritated walking away.

'Like you ever helped me!' Paige said watching him walk away. She dropped back down on her chair, her head in her hands.

Paige, Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing before a wall with the other students behind them.

'This is the place?' Paige asked Harry looking at a wall. There weren't even painting, there was nothing. 'A hallway.'

'No, it's behind the wall.' Harry said smiling.

'And how are we going to get behind the wall?' Paige asked slightly moving her head to the left.

Harry started walking three times passed the wall. With almost everybody's surprise a door appeared.

'Well, yeah that's a way.' Paige said kissing Harry on the mouth, then walked to the door and opened it.

It was big, with a fireplace and training dolls.

'It's the room of Requirement.' Hermione said. 'It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back.'

'That's awesome.' Ron said looking around the room.

'So with what are we going to start?' Paige asked Harry when they all entered the room.

'Well I think the best thing is to go for Expelliarmus.' Harry said.

'O come on, we know that one!' Some kid yelled.

'Well it saved me a lot so I think it's very good to learn it.' Harry explained.

'Fine, then we will.' Paige said smiling patting Harry on the shoulder.

Everybody stood in a row, waiting for their turn. Neville pointed his wand to ones of the dolls. 'Expelliarmus!' Instead of making the doll move the wand of Neville flew right out of his hand. The people behind them bent down to avoid the wand.

'I'm hopeless.' Neville groaned.

'You just need to swing your wand less.' Harry said raising his wand. 'Expelliarmus.' The wand from the doll flew out of his hand. 'Just keep practicing. Okay next.'

When it was Paige's turn, she looked at Harry who was standing next to her. He smiled, making her heart skip a beat.

Paige lifted up her wand, pointing it to the doll's wand. Closing her eyes for a second. 'Expelliarmus!' Paige said opening her eyes. The wand flew out of his hand.

A bigger smile placed on Harry's face. 'That was brilliant.' He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Thank you.' Paige said happy, letting the one behind her go get a shot at it.

At the end of the class, everybody packed to leave. Paige grabbed her bag smiling to herself. 'You were pretty good today.' She heard a voice behind her.

'Thank you, Professor Potter.' She replied turning around putting her bag on her back.

Harry laughed.

_finally a real laughter from Harry. _Paige thought.

In just one second his smile changed to the most serious face that she has ever seen.

'What's wrong?' Paige asked panicking, feeling like she did something wrong.

'I just over thinking stuff I guess.' Harry sighed.

'About what?' She said almost too scared to ask.

'About your sister.' Harry said locking his eyes on hers.

'I already told you, I didn't know I h-.'

'Paige please, I just don't believe that.'

Paige felt her stomach turn still looking at each other.

'And I will not make you talk if you don't want to but I am not going to let this rest either. It's not that I want to hurt you, Paige. But I want you to trust me, I want you to know that you can tell me everything and I will never let you go.' Harry added.

Paige didn't know what to say; she swallowed trying to get the lump in her throat out.

'Paige,' Harry said gently. 'I won't push you okay, it would just make me feel like you trust me and that is want I want, you to trust me.' He leaned forwards kissing her on the cheek.

Harry turned around and walked out of the room leaving Paige standing frozen in the room with her hand over her mouth.

Paige was sitting on her bed. Thinking about what Harry had said to her. She couldn't help to feel a tear running over her cheek.

_It was all my fault. _

_I should never done that.._

Paige shut her eyes, feeling extremely upset.

She heard people coming upstairs. With a speed she wiped her tears away and placed herself under her blankets. Paige heard her Slytherin roommates laughing about boys and what they did today. They got ready for bed. But before they were done Paige felt her eyes get heavy. falling in a deep sleep.

Paige woke up. Looking around the room, seeing that everybody already left. Today was the Quidditch game. Slytherin VS Gryffindor.

She kicked off her blackest and stoop up. Today was Sunday so no classed. She walked to her trunk and opened it, looking for something nice to wear.

Paige trembled, a window was left open. A cold wind flew through the room.

She closed it, walking to her (now open) trunk and grabbed a salmon colored sweater out of it, throwing it on her bed. She stripped, looking in the mirror. She saw that she gain some weight. Not that it bothered her, it actually looked good on her. Then her eyes rested on her scar.

_this will be a reminder of what you have done._ Paige could hear her mother say.

Sighing she put on her cloth and walked to the Great hall and sat next to Harry.

'Good morning!' He said cheerful.

'Good morning.' Paige said back a bit distracted looking at a black owl flying towards her.

He landed before Paige. She slowly grabbed the letter he was holding. When she had it the owl flew away.

'Weird, owls don't usually bring mail this day.' Hermione said who was sitting opposite of Harry.

'Open it.' Ron said excited.

Paige opened it, there were two letter. The first one was short and in the handwriting of Pansy.

_Dear Paige, _

_I am sending you this letter to let you know the reason._

_I'm sorry I don't talk to you again._

Paige noticed that there was no sender on the letter but she was hundred percent sure it was Pansy's.

She grabbed the second letter and gave the first one to Harry.

'Reason to what?' Harry asked but Paige didn't response.

_Dear Slytherin Student,_

_I have been noted that Paige Prince is being very friendly to people we do not hang out with. _

_With that notice I will tell you this ones, _

_Do not talk or have any contact with Paige. And if you do we will know. _

_I will also talk to your parents so they will know about this situation. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ashley Prince. _

Paige gave the letter to Harry.

'I can't believe she actually went this far.' Paige muttered.

Harry face got more discussed with every sentence he read. When he was finished he gave it to Hermione and Ron.

'Bloody hell.' Ron said looking at the letter closely. 'You mom is crazy.'

'RON!' Hermione said kicking him under the table.

'Right, sorry.' He said to Paige giving the letter back.

'No he's right.' She said looking at the letter again.

'Harry,' Hermione said after a moment of silence. 'You have to go to Quidditch.' She said looking at the time.

'Yeah,' He said turning to Paige. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'Of course, I will stay with Ron and Hermione and I am going to be A –OK.' She said smiling but Harry knew she was lying.

Harry kissed her fast and walked away.

'So you are cheering for Gryffindor?' Ron asked eating the last pieces of his breakfast.

'Yeah totally.' Paige answered smiling vaguely.

At the Quidditch Paige was looking up to see Harry but she didn't see him or Draco. The Quidditch games was painful, like always.

Slytherin was ten point for. Then Gryffindor scored, Paige cheered as hard as she could, not knowing Draco was looking at her.

'Potter and Malfoy have seen the snitch!'

Paige, Ron and Hermione looked up seeing the boys fly hard towards the ground.

Paige bit her lip leaning forwards to see it better.

'POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!'

The Gryffindor's and Paige started to cheer.

After a moment Hermione pointed her finger down towards Harry. 'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?' Paige asked looking at what was happening.

She saw Harry, Fred, George and Draco saying stuff at each other.

'That's not good.' Paige mumbled and started to make her way down and on the field, Hermione and Ron followed her.

When she was close she saw Harry through a puns at Draco after that Fred got his hands on him. George was stopped by Katie.

Paige grabbed Harry when he stepped towards Draco again.

'Harry!' Paige yelled holding him back. 'Look at me.' He didn't his eyes were frozen on Draco.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, LOOK AT ME!' She screamed, this time Harry did look at her. 'He is not worth it!'

Harry calmed down, looking into Paige blue eyes.

'What on earth is going on!' A pitch high voice yelled. 'Potter and Weasley leave mister Malfoy alone!' It was Umbridge.

'He started it!' George yelled. 'He was insulting our family!'

'That's no reason to go violence!' She said even higher. 'You three are giving a lifetime ban from Quidditch!'

'WHAT?!' Harry, Fred and George said at ones.

'But Profess-' Paige tried.

'NO! Now go to your dorms, and I will see Mister Potter tonight!' Umbridge said and walked away.

Paige turned her head to Draco, who was lying on the ground holding his nose. 'Thank you, Draco. You have your way.' She said cold.

Then She walked to the castle with Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	22. She just laid there!

**Thank for the commands and stuff. **

**It's late so I am going to sleep xD **

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>To be beautiful means to be yourself. You don't need to be accepted by others. You need to accept yourself.<strong>

It was cold, snow was falling calmly to the ground.

The next DA would be the last for the vacation.

Paige was standing outside, when breathing out she could see it like smoke in the air. The side was beautiful, everything was white, pure..

Next to her stood Harry. He was holding her hand, looking up to the sky. He looked sad but calm, he squeezed her hand softly.

'Paige.' Harry started slowly, tearing his eyes away from the sky.

'Yeah?' Paige replied, still looking at the snow slowly falling towards the ground.

'Don't ever leave me.' He slightly begging.

Paige turned her face towards him. 'Why would you think...'

'I don't know. I just want to hear you say it.' They looked each other in the eyes, Paige knew he was death serious.

'I will never leave you.' She said smiling.

'Thank you.' He said squeezing her hand again.

'Harry!' Paige said fast. 'I…. I lo-. I love.. Love to fly with you again.' She said smiling a bit too big.

'Great, me too!' Harry said smiling as well. 'I will teach you how to fly on your own.'

'I don't.. know if that's a good idea..' Paige stuttered a bit scared of the thought of flying alone.

Harry put his other hand over his mouth holding his laugh.

He looked at his watch, 'We have a meeting.' He said and started to walk to the castle, still holding Paige's hand.

When they got to the room of Requirement, there were already people in the room waiting for the lesson to start.

'Today,' Harry started. 'We are going to practice Stupefy.'

'Yes, sir.' Paige said walking passed him, to the group.

Paige was standing opposite of the practice doll. She looked into this fake eyes. 'You're going down.' She spoke.

'Really now.' Harry said standing behind her. Paige shock up, turning around.

'Great now I am out of the game.' She said irritated but did smile.

'I am so sorry.' Harry said taking her hand in his.

'Well I don't know if I can ever forgive you.' Paige responded looking away.

'Please forgive me, love.' He said kissing her hand.

'Guys, get a room.' Ron said walking past them.

Paige laughed turning to the doll again. 'I can't seem to get this spell right, Harry.' She told him.

'Then I will help, that is what I'm here for.' He said placing himself behind Paige, now taking her hand with her wand in it.

He placed it up, pointing to the doll. 'Just swing it calmly and say the words.' Harry whispered in her ears, giving Paige shivers down her spine.

'Stupefy!' She said, the doll flew to the wall and fell.

'Very good.' Harry said stepping away from Paige.

'I have a good teacher.' Paige explained smiling.

Harry laughed. 'Keep practicing.' He said walking away half still looking at Paige, almost bumping into people.

With a smile on Paige's face she walked to the doll to place it back in place.

'Okay, how about a duel!' Harry said, people cheered.

'Good idea, Harry.' Fred said slamming him on his shoulder.

'Ron, Hermione why don't you two start.' Harry said pointing at his friends.

'Fine.' Hermione said determined looking at Ron.

'Okay...' Ron said a bit doubtful.

People made place for them.

'Ten Sickle on Ron.' Fred said to George.

'Deal.' George said back.

'Don't worry Hermione, I will go easy on you.' Ron said to Hermione.

'Thanks Ronald.' Hermione answered smiling.

They stood opposite from each other.

Ron raised his wand but he was to slow. Hermione's was already raised.

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione said fast.

Ron flew making some weird noise. Paige made a painful face, seeing him land pretty hard.

'Pay off.' George said holding his hand up.

'Fine.' Fred said giving ten Sickles.

Ron walked towards them.

'I did that on purpose.' Ron said rubbing his button gently.

'Sure.' Paige said nodding.

After a few more duels Harry called a quit.

'Thank you for coming and I will see you all after the vacation.' Harry said.

Harry saw everybody leave, when he turned around he saw Paige standing alone, looking into the mirror.

'We will see you upstairs.' Hermione said to Harry and she and Ron were the last ones to leave.

Harry walked towards Paige standing behind her.

'Paige.' He spoke gently.

'Harry, listen. I have thought about what you said-.'

'You don't have to tell.' He said.

'I know but I want to.' Paige said turning around. 'You must understand that I never told anyone this. The people who know about it were there.'

Harry looked at Paige seeing the sorrow in her eyes.

'Remember I told you that story how I got the scar?'

'Yes, I do.' Harry said stroking her cheek.

'Well…' Paige felt silence feeling her eyes tear up. 'When they.. tortured me, my… My sister.' Tears ran down her face. 'My little sister jumped between me and my mother.' Paige cried, she licked her lips finding the courage to tell.

'My mother got so mad.. First me now my little sister protecting me.' Paige said grabbing on to Harry's shirt. 'So she began to torture my little sister.' Paige looked down, her body was shaking. 'She was just five.' She sobbed. 'She couldn't handle them like I could.'

'Paige..' Harry whispered.

'She was laying on the ground, her arm stretched towards me. The look in her eyes, screaming to me. And then the light in her eyes went out. She just laid there, no life in her. And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't protect my little sister. I am the big sister and I couldn't protect her!' Paige cried, looking up into Harry's eyes. 'I couldn't pro-.' She started to cry harder.

Harry closed her into a tight hug, trying to calm her.

'It's all my fault.' Paige sobbed into Harry's shirt.

'No it's not, it's not your fault.'

Paige pushed him of.

'How can it not be! If I wasn't so stupid!' Cried Paige turning around. 'If I just was a good girl, this would have never had happened!'

'Paige.'

'No Harry.' Paige turned around again. 'I should have been the one who died. Not her, not something that innocent.'

Paige stopped crying.

'Paige, it's your mother's fault. She is the one that killed her.' He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'You will always believe in me, won't you?' Paige said with a weak smile.

'You're right.' Harry said.

Paige leaned forwards, pressing her lips on to his. A few tears fell from her eyes. Harry was holding her tight, it felt like they melted into each other. Paige was holding him by his shirt squeezing it hard. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips. She opened her mouth letting him in. His tasted like strawberries; sweet, delicious strawberries.

Paige was taking away by his kiss, feeling out of breath. Her grip on his shirt softened. Letting him take over.

Paige was laying in her bed, dreaming about Harry.

_She saw him before him; smiling, Laughing. _

_Then he disappeared like smoke in the air. The dream changed to a dark hallway. The light was green, the atmosphere was thick. _

_Paige looked to her right, and weird enough she saw Mister Weasley. He was walking slowly. _

_Then she looked to her left and saw a big, long snake. _

_Paige saw the snake going towards Mister Weasley. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. She couldn't move, she couldn't warn him. _

_The snake moved closer to Mister Weasley and attacked. _

Paige woke up, sweating.

Her heart was pounding heavily. She had this feeling that Harry was in panic.

Paige jumped out of her bed and ran up the stairs, she ran through the hallways on her bare foot. She ran towards the Gryffindor's common room when she (to her surprise) saw Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron.

'Miss Prince, what are you doing out of bed?!' McGonagall asked seeing the young student catching her breath.

'I felt like there was something wrong with Harry.' Paige said looking at him.

He looked terrible. He was sweating heavily and he was white as snow.

Paige moved to him, placing her hand on his face. He felt warm.

'Harry?' She asked gently, stroking his cheek.

'Paige.' He said husk. 'I had a dream, Mister Weasley is in danger.'

'I had a dream about that too.' Paige said. Harry looked at her in unbelief.

'We have to go to Professor Dumbledore.' McGonagall said and started walking again.

The students followed. Paige looked at Ron, he was also pale. Not to her surprise of course.

Harry was holding her tight, looking at the ground.

'What is happening to me?' She could hear him mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	23. You told him that?

**It has been a while, I am sorry... **

**Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the comment and favorites! **

**Love you!**

* * *

><p>Paige, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were sitting in the office of Dumbledore.<p>

Harry was holding Paige's hand. He was trying to get his breathing under control. Every time his closed his eyes he could see himself as the snake again and attacking Mister Weasley.

Dumbledore walking into the room again he just asked some people to go and check on mister Weasley. He looked at Paige who was looking down. 'Miss Prince.'

Paige looked up, not sure what to expect. 'What is it, sir.'

'How did you know that Harry was in panic?' The headmaster asked calmly ignoring Harry who looked up as well.

'For one, I had the same dream and two, when I woke up I had this weird feeling of panic but knowing (somewhere inside) it wasn't me... Does that make any sense?'

'Did something happen to you when you were little?' Dumbledore asked suddenly.

'I don't really remember.' Paige said finding it a very odd question to ask at this time.

She stood up looking outside the window.

'I think I do remember something. A scream.' Paige mumbled mostly to herself.

'Could it be that someone died?' Dumbledore asked still looking firmly at Paige.

'I don't know, maybe.' She said turning towards Dumbledore.

'Hard question.' He said sitting in his chair. 'Do you maybe know the date or the season this scream happened?'

'Well, when I think about the scream and stuff I feel cold. But not a winter cold, more an autumn cold. So maybe early November.'

'Or late October.' Dumbledore started.

'October 31st.' Harry mumbled, Paige knew what happened to Harry that day.

'It could be, why is this imported?' Paige asked. She didn't understand why they were talking about this. It didn't matter. Mr. Weasley mattered.

'Because, how you are able to feel Harry's feelings, I think that you and Harry have a connection somehow.' Dumbledore said calm still not looking at Harry.

'A connection?' Paige said in unbelief.

'So did anyone die that you cared about,' Harry and Paige exchanged looks. 'Around that time?' Dumbledore asked still sitting in his chair.

'No.' Paige said. 'At least not that I remember. My parents are both still here... I... don't know.'

'Dumbledore.' McGonagall said. 'It's true, Arthur was attacked.'

It was quiet in the room, Paige looked at Ron pale face.

McGonagall continued. 'They found him just in time, he has been taken to the hospital.'

'Professor,' Harry tried, but Dumbledore wasn't listening.

'The Weasleys should go to Sirius Black, we will inform Mrs. Weasley.' Dumbledore said.

'Sir,' Harry tried again.

He didn't even look at him as he passed in his room.

'Sir.' Harry tried once again, still Dumbledore didn't pay him any attention.

'LOOK AT ME!' Harry screamed, everybody froze. Paige looked at Harry worried. Dumbledore looked at him. 'What's happening to me?' Harry asked weakly.

'Harry should go to Sirius as well.' Dumbledore said still looking at Harry. 'Paige you should stay here.'

'I understand.' Paige said eyes locked on Harry.

'Good.' Dumbledore said taking something from McGonagall. 'Come on.' He said looking at the Weasleys and Harry. 'Grab on.'

'I don't want you to stay,' Harry mumbled. 'I need you.'

Harry looked at Paige, she smiled. 'I will see you soon.' She said.

Harry Grabbed the item and they were gone.

'Paige you should go back to your dorm.' Dumbledore said.

Paige nodded and started to walk back to the common room. She said down on the chair by the fireplace. Her head was hurting.

She kept on thinking, Dumbledore had to be right. A connection with Harry? How else could you explain it.

'Something happened when I was young. How do people expect me to remember that.' Paige said to herself.

She sighed standing up slowly and walking to her bed. but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Paige was going to keep on thinking about it. What happened, who was it. and why did it happen. She wanted to know what happened 31st of October.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paige sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.<p>

'Where are Ron and Harry?' Hermione asked, 'I couldn't find them anywhere.'

'They are with Sirius,' Paige began, she was tired. She has been thinking about their connection the whole night.

'Why?!' Hermione asked confused.

'Mister Weasley got attacked last night, Harry had a dream about it.'

'What!' Hermione said a bit too loud.

'Calm down, they found Mister Weasley I bet he will be just fine.'

Hermione's mouth was open trying to say something.

'How was Ron?' she asked.

'Aww, Hermione cares about Ron.' Paige said smiling.

Hermione became red. 'Just tell me.'

'Well not that good, but it will be okay. I do think he will need you to comfort him when we go to Sirius.'

'Shut it.' Hermione muttered. 'Which class do you have first?'

'I have potions with the Slytherins.' Paige stated.

'You always have class with the Slytherins.' Hermione smirked.

'O right, I totally forgot. I have sat on this table almost every meal now.' Paige laughed.

'But I have potions as well.' Hermione said standing up. 'You wanna be my partner?'

'Sure.' Paige responded standing up also.

Together they walked to Snape's classroom.

'Where is scar-head?' Draco smirked, 'I heard he got a panic attack last night.'

'How does he know that?' Paige asked Hermione. She shrugged as they entered the room. They sat down next to each other ready for whatever may come.

Hermione and Paige were working on a potion, when Hermione notices that Paige wasn't paying attention at all and almost put the wrong ingredient in the cauldron, 'Paige!' Hermione gulped grabbing her hand so she wouldn't let go.

'What?' Paige said snapping out of her daydream, she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back. 'Sorry..' She muttered.

'It's okay. I understand it.' Hermione said calmly.

'You understand what?' Paige asked confused.

'You worried about Harry of course.' Hermione said cutting some carrots. 'Because you love him.'

'Love him?!' Paige said. 'Yeah I love him!'

'Yeah and he knows that right.' Hermione said putting the carrots in cauldron.

'Sure he knows that.' Paige stuttered. 'He knows.'

'You told him that, right.' Hermione said looking at Paige curious.

Paige didn't speak for a moment.

'Yeah…no.' She said shaking her head.

'Why haven't you told him yet!' Hermione hissed.

'Well.. I, you know. Why should I be the one who will say it first.' Paige stammered.

The bell rang. Paige quickly grabbing her books and started walking. Hermione followed her.

'Well I know Harry loves you.' Hermione said pacing after Paige who suddenly stood still.

'How do you know?' She asked looking at the girl with waving brown hair.

'He told me.' She said.

'Why didn't he tell me?' Paige asked who started to walk again.

'He is afraid..' Hermione started.

Paige stopped again. 'Afraid of what?'

'That you weren't ready to hear it..' She answered taking a step back.

scratching her head Paige looked around like she was looking for something to say.

'Look Paige, he is trying to not… scare you.'

'What?!' Paige felt terrible, Harry could never scare her. She could get worried about him.. but never scared. Paige looked down. Harry shouldn't think that.

'Alright, those were not the right words.' Hermione said trying to make things better.

'I am not scared of loving him.' Paige snapped.

'But you do find it hard to admit you love him.' Hermione snapped back.

Paige looking kind of in shock.

It took a while before she spoke again.

'I feel like, if I say it out loud it makes it real. I mean that it makes it real how bad I behaved in the view of my parents.' Paige let out in a breath. Hermione looked worried with her mouth slightly open.

'I did that one's before and it didn't end up good.' Paige added looking at the ground.

'Paige..' Hermione whispered

'But I will tell him.' Paige said determined. 'As soon as possible.'

'Harry didn't tell you because he didn't want to rush you about that. That you will be able to tell him without stress.' Hermione looked embarrassed. 'I guess Harry could see that, but Ron and I can't see how much you struggle with it. I'm sorry.'

Paige looked at Hermione with a soft smile. 'You don't have to apologize,' She spoke. 'I'm glad I can tell someone how I feel.'

Hermione smiled, she hugged Paige.

'I am glad I have a female friend.' She said letting go of Paige. 'I always had Ron and Harry, I can't really talk about girl stuff with them.'

Paige laughed. 'True.'

Hermione and Paige sat together at the Gryffindor's table.

'So about the girl talk.' Paige started taking a bite from her sandwich.

Hermione looked up.

'Let's talk about Ron.' Paige continued.

'No, no.' Hermione sneered.

Paige looked at her smirking. 'No!' Hermione hissed.

'Okay.' Paige said calmly.

It was quiet for some time. 'But you are worried about him right?' Paige asked.

Hermione looked irritated. 'Yeah, he is a friend.' She spoke.

'Right, yeah of course.' Paige said waving it off. 'You know he was kind of jealous of Victor Krum last ye-.'

'Yes that he didn't get attention of him.'

'Of who?'

'Victor Krum.' She hissed.

'Right, keep telling yourself that.' Paige mumbled. She saw Hermione blush a bit.

Paige smile looking at her plate.

Professor McGonagall suddenly stood by them. 'Granger, Prince. I had to tell you that Mister Weasley is stable at this moment.'

Paige and Hermione signed in relieve. 'Thank Merlin's beard.' Paige said as McGonagall walked away.

'I'm so glad.' Hermione said letting out a long breath.

As the classes ended for the day, Paige got back to the common room. Walking straight to her dorm she became to pack her stuff.

Tomorrow Hermione and Paige would go to Sirius to celebrate Christmas there.

Paige really liked Sirius, he was friendly to her and kind of knew what she was going through with being a pure blood and a family who didn't support their decision.

She smiled as the lay down her cloth for tomorrow. She would see Harry tomorrow.

Paige was really worried about him, he looked so sad and scared the last time she saw him.

Putting the last things in her trunk she closed it and changed into her pajama's. She looked into the mirror when she brushed her light brown hair when she noticed her roots were showing black. Paige almost forgot she had black hair instead of brown.

Her mother had black hair so Paige dyed it to look less like her. Paige's mother wasn't happy about that but it was hard it get it out.

Paige grabbed her wand, pointed at her hair roots and mumbled a spell. Her roots turned the same brown color it was with the rest.

She smiled putting her wand down and laid in bed. She thought about how she was going to tell him. Out of the blue, on a date or before they went to bed? She felt her head get red. He loved her. He told Hermione so. Paige rolled around on her bed a bit hiding her face with her hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Closing her eyes. Excited about the next day. Excited to see Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	24. He needed to keep her safe

**Please Review, it makes me want to write more chapters, guys! And I am on a roll :D **

* * *

><p>Paige felt a bit of ash in her mouth as she walked out of the fireplace of Sirius Black. The moment she could see clear she was embraced by a man with long hair.<p>

'Sirius.' Paige mumble in his robs.

'Paige it's good to see you.' He said letting her go from his grip. 'You look good, well fed.'

Paige laughed softly. 'Thank you.'

A cloud of ash appeared when Hermione came out of the fireplace.

'Hermione, good to see you.' Sirius said being in the best mood. 'We are going to hang up Christmas decoration and tomorrow we will visited Arthur.'

'That's great but-,' Paige started.

'Harry is on the third floor, second door on the left.' Sirius grinned. Paige made a small bow and started to walk up the stairs. It was really quiet and the atmosphere of sadness rolled over the hallways.

She slowly stopped before the door where Harry would be, probable still asleep. She slowly opened the door. Paige was right, Harry was sleeping.

She quietly got in to the room and closed the door behind her. She stared at him for a while, then realizing how creepy this must look and stopped. Shaking her head she walking towards him, getting down her knees she kissed him on his forehead.

Harry's eyes opened slowly. When he realized who it was he got fully awake.

'Paige!' He said excited. As he sat up, his covers fell of his chest. Paige looking down because of that motion, she notices he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She blushed looking away. Harry looked down and pulled his covers back up. 'Sorry about that.' He mumbled.

'It's fine.' Paige said smiling still a bit red in the face.

'What time it is?' Harry asked wanting to get out of bed.

'No worry, it's really early.' Paige said fast. 'You should go back to sleep.'

Harry looked at her for a second not moving.

'You look really tired.' He said looking at Paige curiously.

'Well I haven't slept so lo-.' She got interrupted when Harry pulled her into the bed. He took the covers and pulled them over Paige and himself.

Paige was now as red as Ron's hair. Her heart pounding in her ears.

Her head was laying on his chest, his arms were around Paige. It was a bed for one person but they were so close together it didn't matter.

Paige slowly took a breath and looked up, into Harry's eyes. He smiled gently.

She started to feel very comfortable and snuggled closer. 'Harry,' Paige began.

'Yeah.' He whispered.

'I must tell.. you something.' She continued but every word came slower as her eyes closed. 'I must… tell you… that I.. lo..'

Paige was asleep, she was breathing calmly.

He wondered was she was going to say, but he looked at her and didn't want to wake her.

He closed his eyes to get back to sleep but Harry couldn't sleep anymore, he was wide awake. Paige cold hand laid on his warm chest, in no time her hand regain warmth.

Harry's hand stoked over her hair, it was very soft and smooth. He been thinking about Paige a lot lately. Not that he never thought about her before, no. Something it bothered him. He felt guilty about everything that happened to Paige because of him.

He sighed. Looking up at the ceiling.

_What if something terrible will happen to Paige_. He thought, he would never forgive himself.

He needed to keep her safe.

Harry smirked a bit, he never felt so protective over someone. He held her closer, she made a soft moan. Harry was holding in a small laugh trying not to wake her.

'That's really cute.' He mumbled smiling.

It would have been about two hours, when Mrs. Weasley opened his door to tell breakfast was ready. She smiled when she saw Paige sleeping and gave Harry a meaningful look and closed to door.

Harry slide Paige from his chest to the bed. Looking over her, he kissed her softly.

Her eyes opened.

Paige smiled. 'Wow, making the same move as me?' She smirked leaning on her elbow.

'Breakfast is ready.' Harry whispered.

'Great because I am starving.' Paige whispered back.

'Then can you let me get changed.' Harry added looking at his clothes who were laying on a chair next to his bed.

Paige face became red again. 'Yeah.. right.' She stumbled out of Harry's bed and walking with a hop to the door, stopped and turned back around.

'I have to tell yo-.'

'Yes tell me something, I know.' Harry said smirking. 'You said that just before you fell asleep.'

Paige became redder. 'Right, well you will definitely hear it today.' She said as she opened the door and left the room.

Paige walking to the dinner room. It was a very long table, everybody was there.

There were two chairs empty. Paige took place in one of the chairs, seconds later Harry came in and took the chair next to Paige.

They smiled at each other, as they got their food.

It was painfully quiet at the table. At the end of the table sat Sirius with a smile on his face. 'I haven't had so many people over for Christmas for a long time.' His smile got bigger.

'We will make this house in a great Christmas spirit.' Paige said happy. The other got a bit happier, they became to talk about the present they would get or what they thought about Umbridge.

Paige talking with Hermione about the muggle music when she felt someone looking at her. Thinking it was Harry she looked, but it wasn't Harry. It was Ginny, she looked away fast.

Paige felt uncomfortable for a second then turned back to Hermione who was going on about her favorite band.

Harry grabbed Paige hand under the table.

Paige turned her head again, he was still talking to Fred about some pranks they could pull on Umbridge. Harry squeezed it.

Paige smiled, when Mrs. Weasley stood up. 'I will get some boxes with Christmas decorates.' She said trying to sound happy but failed.

* * *

><p>Paige and Harry where in the living room, they were decorating the Christmas tree.<p>

Harry gave Paige a red glass ball that she hanged up carefully.

'This is so much fun!' Paige giggled, she was high in the Christmas mood. 'I never had Christmas.' She sighed.

Harry froze, he put a Christmas angel back down.

'You never had Christmas?' He asked, Paige looked at him still quite cheerful.

'Yeah, last year was great too. I got some gifts from you and Hermione and Ron. I even got a gift from Fred and George which was really funny.' She laughed, Harry still looked sad at her. 'Come on, Harry. Don't tell me I just ruined the mood here.' Paige looked worried.

'No,' Harry shock his head. 'I just, I never really had a Christmas either. Until I got to Hogwarts.'

'Right,' Paige said holding her hand up. Harry looked at it, grabbed the angel and placed in her hand. 'I really want this to be a Christmas with a lot of people, you know.' Paige hanged the angel on the tree. 'There, we are done.' Paige said nodded proudly.

'Not yet.' Harry said holding a big star in his hand. 'This one needs to be on top of the tree.' He smiled bright when she took the star from him.

She looked up the tree. 'I don't think I can reach the top.' She said standing on her toes trying to get the star on top. 'No..' she hissed getting back on her feet.

Harry turned around and went into a squat.

Paige looked at his bottom, without realizing it, really.

'Well, come on then.' Harry said.

'What?!' Paige asked.

'Come on my back, you will get high enough to place the star.' Harry said. He looked amused, 'What were you thinking?'

'O nothing.' Paige said in a fast and climbed on his back.

Harry stood up straight, now Paige was high enough to reach the top.

She stretched her arm but Harry took a step back. 'Sorry.' Harry laughed.

'Blimey Harry, keep steady.' Paige spoke laughed as well.

Harry took a step forward but also a step to the right.

'Harry!' She said half annoyed half amused.

'Sorry, sorry.' He said still laughing.

Paige stretched her hand again, 'A little bit closer.' Paige muttered.

Harry took a step forwards, almost pushing the tree over.

Paige wobbled a little and placed the star on the top of the tree.

'YES!' Paige yelled. Harry looked up, Taking several steps back until the back of his knees touched the couch and sat down.

They laughed hard. Harry let go of her legs and turning around to face Paige, a huge smile were on their faces.

'That was amazing!' Harry laughed.

'O dear, yes.' Paige laughed. 'I love you so much.' She spilled out without thinking.

It became quiet, Paige eyes went wide and her smile disappeared. She couldn't believe she just said that.

Harry blinked. Then the smile came back on his face.

'And I love you.' He whispered to her.

Paige smiled again, but not as wide as before.

'Are you two done with the tree?' Ron asked walking into the living room with Hermione. 'O or are we interrupting something.'

Paige snapped up. 'No,' She said too fast. She looked at Hermione who was smirking. 'We should decorate the rest of the room.' Paige walked to the box on the floor near the door to the hallway.

'GUYS, DINNER!' Mrs. Weasley yelled from down stairs.

Paige stood up from the box and walked out of the room.

'Did I say something wrong?' Ron asked.

'No.' Harry said.

'What happened?' Hermione asked looking at the door where Paige just walked out of.

'She said it.' Harry told them.

Ron's and Hermione's mouths flow open.

'Really? That's great!' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry mumbled. Hermione walked towards him.

'She is just a bit scared, I would be too if I had parents like hers.' She said. 'Give it some time.'

Harry nodded, and the three went down to eat.

* * *

><p>The next morning everybody got up early and ate fast to go and visited Mr. Weasley.<p>

They went with the train, going to the secret entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital. When they all got in they silently walked to the door.

'Family only, right now.' Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry, Paige and Hermione were about to sit. When Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry over.

'He would like to speak with you, dear.' She said.

Harry nodded and also went into the room.

Hermione, Paige, Tonks, Moody and Lupin were sitting, waiting to get a chance to see Mr. Weasley. Paige saw that Hermione was looking at her.

'What?' Paige asked turning her head.

'You told him.' She whispered so no one could hear. Paige blushed.

'Yeah, so.' Paige hissed. 'That's what you wanted, right.'

Hermione laughed softly.

'How did you tell him?'

'It kind of just come out.' Paige answered.

'That's good, that means you really meant it!' Hermione said excited.

Paige was just about to say something when the door opened. Mrs. Weasley waved her hand that they could come in as well.

'Paige, Hermione. Great seeing you two.' Mr. Weasley said.

'How are you?' Paige asked taking a seat next to George.

'I'm very good, thanks to Harry.' He said cheerful.

'Yeah, he is a real hero.' Paige said smiling.

'No I'm no-.' Harry tried.

'Nonsense.' Mr. Weasley said smiling bright.

After some small talk Lupin cleared his throat. 'We still have to discuss something.' He said.

'Right.' Mrs. Weasley said. 'Kids, could you all wait outside?'

Slowly everybody said their goodbye to Mr. Weasley and went outside the room.

'What would they be talking about?' Ginny asked.

'One way to find out.' Fred said holding seven Extendable Ears. 'Come on.'

Everybody went to the door and listened.

'… they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have

vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get

in, can he?'

'I reckon he sent it as a lookout,' Moody growled, 'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he?

No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been

there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all

happen?'

'Yes,' Mrs. Weasley said. She sounded rather uneasy. 'You know, Dumbledore seems almost to

have been waiting for Harry to see something like this.'

'Yeah, well.' Moody said. 'There's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that.'

'Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning.' Whispered Mrs.

Weasley.

'Course he's worried.' growled Moody. 'The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's

snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing

him-.'

Paige turned her face to Harry, he had pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, she could feel his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful. Harry's eyes rested on Paige's, she didn't look fearful, she looked worried and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	25. I'm glad you liked it

**Thank you so much for the reviews, see it made me write more :D **

**Please review more, I love it :D**

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet as they walking into the train and looked for a compartment. Paige was walking a bit behind, she was thinking hard about what Moody had said. It was a very awkward moment when they got back from Mr. Weasley and no one had said a word, thank goodness they didn't noticed.<p>

Lupin, Tonks and moody were already in another compartment. When the line of Weasleys and everybody else took a turn to the left, walking into a compartment. When Paige walked in as last she stood still for a second. The Weasleys and Hermione did not dare to sit next to Harry. They only one sitting next it him was Mrs. Weasley.

Paige gave the other a nasty look and sat next to Harry. Paige wasn't afraid of what they said, she was worried. She felt tired, laying her head on Harry's shoulder. He just sat there, with a blank expression on his face.

When they got back to Sirius, Harry went directly to bed without saying a word. The mood felt fearful.

'What's with Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked to Paige.

'He is not feeling so well.' Paige said with sadness in her voice.

'Why don't you go check on him, dear.' She said, Paige nodded and walked up stairs.

'Harry?' Paige spoke as she opened his door.

'Go away.' Muttered Harry.

Paige went in his room, 'I don't feel like going away.' She said closing the door.

'Just go!' harry said a bit louder, he was laying on his bed with his head under the covers.

'No!' Paige said also a bit louder.

'Paige!' He said irritated.

'Harry!' She snapped back. Harry got from beneath his covers, he looked pale and tired.

'Why won't you just go away!' He sneered.

'Well I don't know maybe because I care about you!' She snapped at him arm across her body.

'Yes and I care about you. So you much understand that I want you to leave, it's not safe being around me.' Harry said weakly, looking down.

Paige closed her eyes, for ones she just wished that he would do something selfish. 'I am sorry, but I will not leave you alone.'

'Pai-.'

'No, Harry. You're maybe not selfish but I am!' She simply spoke. 'And I really want to be with you.' She stopped like she made her final point.

Harry looked at her, giving her a weak smile. 'You won't change your mind, will you?'

'I won't change my mind indeed.' Paige smirked placing herself next to Harry.

'What if I am possessed?' Harry asked avoiding eye contact with Paige.

She looked at him in a sad kind of way. 'Then we will stay with you and help you.' She spoke, Paige didn't want to deny that there was a possibility that he could be possessed.

Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at his fingers.

'You should eat something, Harry.' Paige said wanting to touch him but he moved away, she pulled her hand back slowly.

'I'm not hungry.' He mumbled still not looking at Paige.

It became very quiet, Paige was lost for words.

'I do really,' She spoke finally. 'You know..' Paige felt mad on herself, why couldn't she just say it. Why was it so hard to say…

'What?' Harry asked turning his head a bit towards Paige.

She felt blood rushing to her head. 'You know.'

'I really don't know what you are talking about.' Harry mumbled.

'The L word.' Paige muttered, feeling like she could sink into the ground.

Harry finally looked her into her blue eyes but he didn't say anything. Paige really wanted to be in the ground now. 'You know what, forget it.' Paige said standing up. 'It was stupid.' She added when she walked to the door but Harry stopped her. She turned around facing him.

'We really have moods swings don't we.' Harry smirked kindly. 'One minute we have so much fan, then it's get awkward or we have a fight, which is mostly my fault.' Harry said.

'Well I help with the awkward part.' She mumbled. 'I am sorry, that I can't say it yet.'

Harry smiled. 'I know that you feel it, that's enough.'

'You're awesome.' Paige said smiling like an idiot.

XX

Harry got into a better mood, he even came down to eat with the rest. Harry got more cheerful when Ginny asked him some question about being possessed, being the one how equally been possessed by him. Harry had a good idea it was rubbish, him being possessed by you-know-who. He even laughed about it a bit.

Paige woke up. While standing up she heard loud noises outside her room. She changed into her cloth and opened the door. She saw Fred and George running downstairs. Screaming something about presents. Ron also opened his door opposite of Paige.

'Marry Christmas.' He yawned still half asleep.

'You too.' Paige said tired.

'PEOPLE, COME DOWN SO WE CAN OPEN THE GIFTS!' They heard Fred and George scream.

'I think they want us to came down.' Paige said nodding.

'Yeah.' Ron said closing his door again.

Paige walking down stairs to the living room. Fred and George were sitting like dog waiting for a treat. They looked up when Paige walked in.

'You got us a gift, right.' They said together.

'Yes.' Paige said, placing herself on the couch. Fred and George stood up and began sitting next to Paige.

'Are you excited about this Christmas?' George asked.

'I am!' Paige cheered.

'We see.' Fred said wiping his arm around Paige. The rest came into the living room. Fred didn't know how fast he let go of Paige when he saw Harry's face. 'Your boyfriend is dangerous.' He whispered in her ears.

'I know.' Paige whispered back. 'so I would be careful, if I were you.'

Fred shuffled away a bit when Harry came towards them and sat down next to Paige.

Ron was sitting by the tree, and when everybody had a place he started throwing presents to people. Paige caught a big one saying "For Paige."

She smiled widely, ripper the paper of the gift. It was a box full of Boeing crystals.

'That's from us!' Fred and George cheered opening their own present.

'Thanks guys.' Paige smiled. Another present, it was small and pretty. She opened it. Her mouth went open. Harry looked at her with a big grin on his face. It was a necklace, a beautiful necklace. It was dark red and when you moved it you saw a lion. She glanced over to Harry who looked away fast opening one of his present.

'It's beautiful.' Paige whispered holding the necklace.

'I'm glad you liked it.' Harry whispered back.

It was an amazing day, with lots of joy and food. For the rest of the vacation was the same, just as great. They visited Mr. Weasley a few times and Sirius was happy as never before. Paige had a sad feeling when they already had to go to school again.

Harry, Paige, Hermione and Ron were sitting in a compartment going to Hogwarts.

'I'm not looking forward to Umbridge.' Ron sodded

'Who would be?' Hermione asked.

'Nobody.' Paige laughed. 'But I do look forwards to the DA.' She added looking at Harry.

'Yes, I was planning to teach you all the expecto patronum.' Harry told them

'Great!' Hermione and Ron said. Paige was quiet just showing a smile.

She was worried that she wouldn't be able to summon a pratrones. Did she had a happy enough memory in her life to do it. The moments with Harry were really happy but was it happy enough. It really bothered Paige, Harry could see it.

Their door opened. A boy with blond hair and a pale face was standing in the doorway. 'Well look who we have here.' Draco said. 'Weasel, Mudblood and scarhead. You all had a poor Christmas I hope.' He said grinning.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Hermione snapped.

'If you really want to know, I'm not here to make life more pathetic. I need to speak with Paige.' He said looking at her.

Paige stood up but Harry grabbed her hand. 'It's fine.' Paige said. 'I will be right back.' Harry let go of her hand, she walked with Draco out of the compartment. 'What's up, bro.' she said like nothing was wrong.

'Really?' Draco hissed.

Paige now really looked at him, he looked paler then normal and he had huge bags under his eyes.

'Are you okay?' She asked now worried about his health.

'I'm fine.' He answered fast. He grabbed something out of his pocket. He handed her a small box.

'What's this?' Paige asked holding up her hand taking the box from him.

'Your Christmas gift.' He mumbled looking at his hands.

Paige opened the box. 'A necklace.' Paige muttered holding it in her hand. It was a snake with green little diamonds on it. 'Wow, it's really beautiful, Draco.'

'I'm glad you liked it.' He said smiling. Paige looked up, that's what Harry said when he gave her a necklace too. That she was wearing right at this every moment. 'You two are maybe more alike that you think.' She whispered to herself.

'What?' He asked confused.

'Nothing, Nothing.' Paige said, waving it away with her hand. 'Really Draco, thank you.'

'Well you are really welcome.' Draco said.

'See you can be nice.' She laughed, pushing Draco gently on his shoulder.

'Shut it.' Draco hissed. 'I still don't like does.. filthy people.'

Paige didn't say anything, she was just holding the necklace from Draco.

'I will go.' Draco said. 'I don't want to be seen around people like that.' He walked away not looking back.

Paige felt hurt but let it go over her, she took a deep breath and opened the compartment door again, walking in and sat next to Harry.

'What did he want?' Ron asked anxious to know.

'Nothing much.' Paige said holding the necklace tide in her hand. 'Just complaining about you guys.'

She didn't feel like showing them the necklace. They would probable say something like it was cursed or something.

It wasn't long when the train stopped because they arrived at Hogwarts. When they got into the carriages, Harry thought about something. He turned his head at Paige, bringing his mouth to her ears. 'You do see them, don't you.' He whispered.

Paige knew precisely what he meant. The horses that were pulling the carriages.

'Why did you lie?' he asked quietly.

Paige turned her face towards Harry's. 'Because then you would ask how I saw dying.' Paige whispered.

Harry didn't say anything. Then smiled a little and looked away.

When the carriages stopped everybody stepped out, and into the castle. The last Christmas decorations were being removed.

Paige and Harry were walking in the castle together, holding hands like a normal couple. People were glancing at them. Even some Gryffindors that weren't in Dumbledore's army.

'Some still don't believe me.' Harry sighed seeing their looks.

'Don't worry Harry,' said Paige. 'More people are starting to believe you.'

'That's true and DA is great.' He said. 'I just hope Umbridge won't take something more from me.'

'Come on, Harry. Everything will be okay.' She said, a little boy stood before Harry and Paige all the sudden.

'Miss Prince, Umbridge wants to speak with you.' He said and walked away.

'Or maybe not.' Paige said worried. She let go of Harry's hand and walking towards the office of Umbridge. Not knowing in how much trouble she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	26. Don't try to be brave

**Hello, keep reviewing and I will keep writing faster... **

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paige sat down in the office of Umbridge. Umbridge looked at her smiling kindly.<p>

'Is there something I have done wrong, professor?' Paige asked rather nervously.

'Well, yes there is something you done wrong, Miss Prince.' Umbridge spoke standing up and started pacing in her office. 'You did something very bad.'

'And what is it I'm doing wrong, Professor?' Paige said not liking where this was going.

'You are being nice to Mister Potter.' She said still smiling.

'What's wrong about that!' Paige asked loudly.

'Stay calm, Miss Prince. We wouldn't want you to have more detection, now do we.'

Paige went quiet.

'You shouldn't be nice to him, because then you're disobeying your parents orders.' said Umbridge.

Paige sighed, she knew it would be about Harry. And of course her parents were behind this.

'And what would they like me to do, professor?' Paige said still strong.

'Don't try to be brave, miss Prince. They are not happy with you.' Said Umbridge. Paige felt her courage sink away. 'They said that I had to do anything to make you stop seeing him. And that is what I will do.'

'You're just willing to do that because you hate Harry.' Paige hissed with her last piece of courage left in her.

'That just makes it worse for you,' She replied grinning, moving closer towards Paige. 'You will stop seeing Harry.' She said. 'You will not speak or be with him, understood?'

'Or what!' said Paige sitting up.

'Or you and your friends will be expelled from school.' Umbridge smirked enjoying the look on Paige's face.

'But…But you can't do that..' Paige said weakly.

'But yes I can. I can do so much with the ministry behind me, miss Prince.' She informed. 'O and Paige, this conversation will not leave the room.

Paige felt her heart in her throat, many thought went through her mind. What will she tell Harry. She couldn't tell him that she had to break up with him. She just have to avoid him! Paige thought.

'Leave, miss Prince!' Umbridge said sitting back down in her chair.

Paige stood up, feeling weak in her knees. She walked away slowly, feeling a painful headache coming up. With every step she took she felt more and more sick. Paige also had a wind of anger towards herself. She said it so many times. "I am not that scared fast." "I will stay by you." But she was a coward, afraid or what will happen if she'll go to her parents. Paige looked down in embarrassment.

'Paige!' Someone yelled with a high-pitched voice.

Paige looked up hoping that it wasn't Hermione, it was Pansy. 'What is it?'

'I heard that you broke up with Harry, we are allowed to speak!' She cheered hugging Paige.

'When did you hear that?' Paige asked in amaze. 'I haven't even told him yet!' A panic sounded in Paige's voice.

'Your mother wrote.' Pansy said letting go on a fast breathing Paige. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm great!' Paige said loudly and irritated. 'Yes everything is just great!'

Pansy's smile disappeared. 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

Paige sighed loudly. 'Pansy you have to help me.' She said coming closer towards Pansy.

'Anything.' Pansy said excited.

'You have to help me avoid Harry. I really don't want to tell him yet… or ever.' Paige spoke quietly.

'You are never gonna tell him you're breaking up with him?'

'Yes, Pansy. You listened very well.' Paige said, a bit too excited.

Pansy nodded determinedly as someone called Page's name. 'Paige!'

They turned around fast, it was Harry. He waved at her. Paige felt her blood leave her face, and a turn in her stomach. 'O my..' Paige mumbled, then in a friction of a second Pansy grabbed Paige sleeve and pulled her away from Harry. Paige (still looked at Harry's now shocked face) heard her talk loudly about girl drama and that she didn't know what to wear.

Pansy let go of Paige when they got to their common room. 'Thanks.' Paige said gloomy walking to the dorm room. She just wanted to sleep, she wanted to wake up the next morning and still be in Sirius house. Realising that it was just a dream and she wouldn't be such a coward. Paige didn't even border changing into her pyjama's, she fell on to her bed closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

XX

Paige opened her eyes slowly. It was very early in the morning. As she sat up she looked around, she was in the Slytherins girls dorm room. She felt really sick, what was she going to do. Paige didn't want to face any one. All the Gryffindor were going to hate her for doing this.

Paige looked left of her, Pansy was asleep. Paige walked towards her poking her in her cheek. 'Pansy wake up, I want to eat.' She muttered poking her harder.

'Let me sleep.' Pansy hissed still with her eyes closed.

'Pansy!' Paige said louder almost pushing Pansy out of her bed.

'Fine!' said Pansy irritated as she jumped out of her bed. 'Let me change first.'

Paige nodded walking away to the common room. Nobody was there yet but the fire was already burning.

When Pansy was dressed they walking to the great hall, food was served already. A few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were already eating.

Paige and Pansy sat down alone on the Slytherins table. As time passed more students came in to eat their breakfast.

Paige was astound how many Slytherins greeted her and wanted to talk to her. Talking to a boy with brown spiky hair Paige saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walking into the great hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor's table facing Paige.. Harry's eyes landed on her, they looked sad in a way. Paige got napped away from Harry's eyes when she heard someone saying her name. She looked, Draco was sitting next to her smirking.

'I see you finally made the right decision.' He said putting an egg on his plate.

'You really think I made the decision with free will.' Paige hissed as she waved away the boy with brown spiky hair.

'Well, of course not.' Said Draco still smirking. 'But I guess you will have to hang out with us.'

'Yeah, I guess. But I would rather not.' Paige sighed.

Draco smirk disappeared. 'Do you really hate me that much?'

Paige looked at him, 'I don't hate you, weird enough I couldn't hate you.'

Draco looked relieved as he looked over at the Gryffindor's table. He looked at Harry who was looked at them. He smirked widely wiping an arm around Paige who was eating some fruit.

'Why are you doing this?' Paige asked not looking up from her plate.

Draco. still looked at Harry as he moved closer to Paige. 'Because I have my best friend back.' He whispered in her eyes.

Paige couldn't help but smile. 'Idiot.' She mumbled.

'We have class soon,' Said Pansy standing up.

'What do we have?' Paige asked still smiling.

'Poisons, with the..' Pansy stopped. 'Gryffindors.'

Paige smiled disappeared fast.

'Come one, Paige.' Draco said staying close. 'I will be there, it will be fine.'

Paige smiled weakly again, 'Of course, they wouldn't want to be near you.' Said Paige loudly. Standing up feeling better. She didn't noticed Harry looking at her, he looked confused and jealous as they walking out of the great Hall. 'Why is she being like this?' Ron asked also looking that them.

'Well isn't that obviously.' Hermione said. 'Umbridge said something to her that made her scared.. Her parents are probable involved.'

Harry turned to his friends. 'She could have said something..' He mumbled,

'Maybe you can talk to her at potions.' Hermione said as they also walked to their class.

'Right, she will be with Malfoy..' Harry said. When they got to the classroom he saw Paige sit with Draco. Paige was laughing loudly.

'Really!' Paige laughed. 'You did that!?"

'Yes.' Draco said embarrassed at whatever he said to her.

A very loud laugh escaped Paige mouth.

'You are such an idiot, Draco.' She said though her laughers.

'Silence, please.' A cold voice spoke, Snape walked into the classroom. Every one became quiet all do Paige had a very hard time to do so.

When Snape explained what they would do today you could her Paige leaving small laughter's out, but of course Snape didn't say anything about it.

Draco and Paige were busy with the potion of today when they heard classes break. They turned their heads. Paige felt her good mood flowed away in a stormy sea. It seem that one of the Slytherins that put his leg out to let Harry trip who was holding some pots. Harry was on his knees looking at his hands, blood was streaming out of glass wound on his hand. He had probable used them to break his fall.

'Mister Potter.' Snape said with a small smirk. 'Look what you have done. That will be detention.'

'But-.' Paige wanted to say something, to stand up for him but she couldn't. she froze in fear of what will happened if she would do something.

Harry looked at Paige when he stood up, he looked angry.

'Go to the hospital wing for your hands then tonight you will come and clean the classroom.' Snape continued.

All the Slytherins were laughing hard but Paige didn't give a sound, she just looked at him. He was mad hat her. Paige just knew it, the way he looked at her. He turned away and walked out of the classroom.

Paige stared at the door for a few second and turned back to her potion.

XX

Paige was sitting on the dinner table. She was pricking her fork in some food that she wasn't going to eat. She was looking at the door of the Great Hall, waiting for Harry to walk in. Not that it would matter, Harry hated her now. He would probably never wanted to see her or speak to her.

'Paige come on, cheer up.' Draco said taking a bite from a spicy looking meal. 'Wow, this is really spicy.' He said waving his hand by his mouth.

Paige looked at him as he drank lots of water. 'You should drink milk.' Said Paige smiling at the side of Draco eating something that was too hot.

'You know I hate milk.' Draco said still drinking some water. Paige smiled weakly.

'You should drink more milk, it makes your bones stronger.' She said when her smile became bigger. 'Maybe then you won't pretend to have so much pain when you get attacked by a hippogriff what you insulted.'

Draco looked at her irritated as Paige started laughing. She didn't notice Harry coming in sitting next to Hermione and Ron.

'Shut up, it was all Hagrid's fault.' Draco said.

'O you shut up!' Paige said loudly. 'You knew if you would insult it, it would attack you. Or are you that stupid.' People looked at them because she was talking so loud. 'Or maybe you were jealousy.'

'Shut up!' Draco said louder.

'Fine, fine.' Paige said calming down. 'It's just, it brings me joy, your misery.'

'You're welcome.' Draco said calming down all so. 'O move along!' He said at the people how stared at them. 'But I am glad that my misery cheers you up.'

'Yeah, makes me look like I'm the lucky one.' Paige said finally took a bite of her food, then spit it out because it did not taste good cold. 'That's disgusting.' She said putting her fork down. Not knowing Harry was looking at her, feeling angry at everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know when I'm busy making this story or see drawings from the fanfiction Follow me on Twitter:<strong>

**/#!/InkaJessica**

**I will keep you updated of what is going on and when I post a new chapter.**


	27. Right back gotya

**I'm really sorry, SORRY. **

**Here you go... **

**Thanks to everyone. **

* * *

><p>Paige was sitting in the common room, she was making some homework. It has been already three weeks since Harry and her spoke before she went to Umbridge. She felt lonely but it didn't cover the feeling of guild that was hanging over her.<p>

She beaten herself up every day about how must of a coward she was, but the thought of going home for the summer and getting herself, not to mention getting her friends expelled would be so much worse.

Paige really did miss Harry, he always made her smile. But it wouldn't stop her from doing her homework… She sighed closing her defence against the dark art book. People started to call her a coward and giving her dirty looks. Saying they always knew she belonged in Slytherin and that she only tricked Harry.. She looked at her watch, it was three o'clock in the morning.. Paige didn't feel like sleeping, she just wanted to do something useful. Get her mind clear.

She jumped of the couch and walked out of the common room. It was dark and quiet. The hallways were empty. Paige wasn't afraid of being outside she was a Prefect she could just say she had to get be in the hallways. Even do it would be hard to believe because it was so late. She kept on walking when she suddenly heard noises coming from a classroom.

'Harry we shouldn't be out this late.' She heard Hermione say.

'I just had to walk…' Said Harry he sounded tired.

'Dude what's on your mind?' Ron asked he sounded calmer then Hermione. Paige came closer towards the door listening quietly.

'Well Cho,' Harry mumbled sounding a bit embarrassed.

'Cho Change?' Hermione and Ron asked shocked.

'She asked me to go to hogsmeade with her on Valentines Day…'

'You should go.' Ron said immediately without thinking.

'No he shouldn't!' Hermione said irritated.

'Why shouldn't he go? I mean he has to forget about Paige, how better then date another girl. And she aint bad looking.'

'Ron! It's not that easy to forget about someone!' Hermione hissed back.

'Ron is right, I should go.' Harry said, Paige felt her heart stop for a second. 'And Cho Chang is a very nice girl…'

'Harry!' Hermione said more irritated.

'What?' Harry sneered. 'What should I do, letting them see how weak I am. Hoping for her to came back, we all know she is so afraid of her parents that she would never again disobey them!'

Paige took a step making some noise. She held her breath. 'Harry quick get under the invisibility-clock.' She heard Ron say.

Paige walked away fast to the corner. She heard the door open. But when she turned around Hermione and Ron were in front of her.

'Paige!' Hermione said shocked. 'What are you doing here?'

'Prefect duty.' Paige said fast.. 'So are you right?'

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads. 'Good.' Paige said walking past them. She felt something slip by her side... she knew it was Harry standing there. 'I am sorry.' She muttered. As she pasted him walking back to her common room.

* * *

><p>Paige felt sleepy as she walked to the great hall to get something to eat. She didn't feel like taking to anyone. But still a lot of Slytherins talked to her, gossiping about other students. Even though Paige wasn't really listening she smiled and laughed just to fit in.<p>

'Did you hear?' A girl with night black hair said looking at Paige, 'I heard Blaise wants to invite you to go on a date on Valentine's day!' She said excited. Paige now opening her ears finally just letting out a weird. 'Huh?'

'Yes, he was talking about it yesterday in the common room with Draco.. He said now that you are not with Potter anymore that you would have some better taste.'

Paige felt a bit angry, Harry was very good taste! Blaise was the one without taste! She thought to herself. She looked over at the Gryffindor's table, Harry was eating some cereal. Paige smiled, she was totally right, Harry was very handsome. He had strong cheekbones and his body became more and more muscled. But he was still slime not to muscular. He was tall, not as tall as Ron but still.

'Paige!?'

Paige turned her head back, 'Are you going to say yes?' The Slytherin girl asked.

'Sure.' Paige said thinking about Harry going with Cho. 'But who are you?' She asked without thinking. The girl looked extremely hurt, then Draco came and sat next to Paige.

'Good morning,' He said getting himself soothing to drink. 'Do you want something to drink?

'Tea would be nice.' Paige mumbled looking at Harry. 'His ass is great too.'

'What?'

'Nothing.' Paige said shocking up, 'Tea please!'

'Right.' Draco mumbled grabbing a cup with tea already in it and gave it to Paige.

'But did you heard that Blaise wants to ask out Paige?' Paige asked taking a sip form her tea.

'You are Paige…' Draco said confused.

'Well I know that but for ones I want to gossip about someone…' Paige mumbled. 'And I can't help that all they talk about is me.' She looked proud in some way.

'But yes, so I have heard...' Draco said looking at Paige confused face. 'Blaise and Paige.'

'Right!' Paige said taking another sip from her tea.

'So what are you going to do?' He asked looking interested to know.

'I'm going to say yes…' She said doubting herself a bit.

'Really?' Draco sounding extremely surprised.

'Really.' Paige answered looking at Harry, Cho was talking to him. They were laughing and smiling.

'There he is.' Draco said. Paige looked at the door, Blaise walked in. He was looking around.

Paige stood up walking towards Blaise, out of the corner of her eyes she was still looking at Harry.

'Paige, you are just the one I was looking for.' Blaise said when he saw her.

'Right back gotya.' Paige said. 'Blaise,' She began to talk real loud so that everyone could hear. 'Would you like to go to hogsmeade on Valentine's Day with me?'

Silence fell in the great hall. She didn't look at the people who were apparently chocked and she heard a glass break and a soft voice saying, 'Harry.'

Blaise looked shock for a moment but smirked softly. 'Sure.' He said.

'Great.' Paige turned to the door and walked away leaving the silence great hall behind her.

She felt jealous and angry with herself. She ruined everything. And the worst of all, now she had to go on a date with Blaise on freaking Valentines day.

* * *

><p>Paige was looking in the mirror, she was were special clothing for valentine. It was originally for Harry, planning it to wear it for their first valentine. She looked outside, the rain was pouring.<p>

'Well that's a bad sign.' She mumbled putting her hair in a ponytail.

Paige walked down stairs where Draco, Pansy and Blaise were waiting. As they went to hogsmeade, a very awkward silence fell upon them. Nobody really spoke.

'Shall we go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop?' Blaise suggested.

'Yeah, okay.' Said Paige, not really caring where they were going.

'Hey look,' Pansy said pointing at two people. 'There is Harry with… Cho Chang.'

Paige looked up; she felt her heart beat faster. Harry's and Paige's eyes met.

'Wow Cho Chang, I thought you had better taste.' Pansy sneered.

Draco and Blaise laughed loudly. Paige kept quiet. She wanted to be with him so badly.

'Lets go, Harry.' Cho said pulling him away from them.

'Paige come on.' Blaise said grapping her hand and leading her to madam puddifoot's teashop.

When they were there they stopped for a moment. Paige could see a lot of couples inside already.

'Paige,' Draco said slowly. 'Pansy and I are going somewhere else.'

'What why?' Paige asked not really wanting Draco nor Pansy to leave her alone with Blaise.

'Because, Pansy doesn't want to go to the tea shop.' He said sadly, knowing what his best friend was thinking. 'Sorry.'

'Okay, then we will meet you guys later.' Said Blaise. He opened the door and let Paige go first.

It was worse then she thought. Not only were there a lot of couples they were all making out.

Feeling extremely awkward she sat down on a table of two. Blaise ordered some drinks and sat down opposite of her.

'There you go.' He said giving her a cup of tea, he tried to smile kindly but kind of failed.

'Thank you…' said Paige taking a sip.

The door opened, Paige looked and felt her heart sink. Harry and Cho walked in. They sat down a few tables away from them.

'So Paige.' Blaise started.

Paige looked at him with a questioning look. 'Yeah?'

'Well…'

Suddenly they heard someone let out a small scream. It was Cho, she stood up and let her chair fell over.

'Harry this was a new dress.' She said angrily.

'I'm really sorry!' Harry said standing up as well. It appeared Harry had spilled some drink over Cho's dress.

'Damn it.' Cho hissed trying to rub the stain off. 'You're such an idiot.'

Without thinking Paige said, 'Jeez Cho it's just a dress.'

Everyone stopped kissing each other and looking what was going on.

'Well for you maybe, Prince.' She said and walked away. Out of the shop into the rain.

It was quiet for a moment then Harry went after her.

Paige felt sad seeing Harry walking away.

She turned towards Blaise when everyone started to go back to their business

'Look Blaise,' she started, standing up. 'I'm not into you, I will never be into you, okay. I feel flattered that you keep on trying but really, dude. We are not meant to be. We have nothing in common, so please stop. Just… lets be friends.' When Paige finished she walked out of the shop also into the rain.

She started to run trying to find Harry. She needed to talk to him. She needed to be with him.

Paige felt herself getting soaking wet. 'Harry!' She yelled.

No response. Paige kept on running.

Then she saw someone, standing in the rain. 'Harry?'

The figure turned around.

Paige ran a bit harder. It was Harry, he was –just like her- soaking wet.

'What?!' He said irritated.

'I wanted to talk to you.' Paige said standing still in front of him.

'Now you want to talk, after you have been ignoring me all this time.' He said having a face of anger get sadness. 'I wished for days you would talk to me, but no. You.. You…'

'I am so sorry.' Paige said feeling tears filling her eyes. 'I just…'

She got interrupted when Harry pulled her closer and started kissing her deeply.

Paige shock, but was taking in almost immediately. She put her arms around his neck, as she felt his arms around her waist.

The rain was pouring on them, but they didn't mind one bit. They were together and nothing else mattered. Paige suddenly broke it off.

'I can't.. Not here.' She mumbled getting her breath.

Harry grabbed her hand and leading her to alley where they would be alone. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again.

She felt such a relieved that he was kissing her. He still wanted her.

He stopped, looking at her lips licking his own.

'It was Umbridge.' Paige said fast. 'She made me. She would have expelled you and Ron, Hermione. I couldn't let her.'

Harry looked sad.

'I understand, I do really. But I want to see you, talk to you, be with you.' Harry said making Paige a bit red.

'I know, me too. But…'

'We will find a way.' Harry said kissing her hand gently.

With the words he said to her, she felt calm and happy.

'We will find a way.' Paige repeated.

They looked at each other. Moment of silence and peace, they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye, until next time. <strong>


	28. So I am allowed to see him

**Heeey, New chapter! It's long because I justed some text from the book.. **

**But thanks for the new reviews and favorite and followers.**

* * *

><p>Paige was smiling, she was feeling good.<p>

She was eating her breakfast. She wasn't paying attention to anyone around her. Paige was thinking about the kiss.

The mail came in. Paige got two things the newspaper and a letter.

She wanted to open the letter first when she heard a cry from the Gryffindor table. Paige looked up. It was Neville. He was holding the news-paper, he looked white as a ghost.

Paige put the letter down and grabbed a new-paper from a kid next to her. She opened the papers. Her heart dropped.

There was a mass breakout from Azkaban. She looked at the photos of the people that got out. She felt sick when she saw Bellatrix Lestange.

Bellatrix was the one that "helped" her not be controlled by the imperious curse. Paige looked at Neville again. Bellatrix did terrible things to his parents, she knew that.

She felt bad for him. Paige could feel his fear.

Paige put down the papers and opened her letter. It was small,

'Coming to the meeting tonight?'

She knew it was Harry's handwriting.

She stood up, walking away from the great hall. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her into a secret hallway.

It's was Harry.

'Well are you coming?' He said smirking a bit.

'To the meeting, sure.' Paige said smiling. 'I missed you as a teacher.'

Harry laughed. 'Right.'

'No really, so what are we going to learn.' Paige asked.

'The patronus.' Harry said.

Paige felt nervous. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to..

Harry saw the look on her face. 'You will be fine.' He said, 'but now to some other business.'

He pulled her into a kiss.

'And I found a way to see you and kiss you.' Harry said looking around the secret hallway.

'You indeed did.' Said Paige smiling, touching her lips with her finger.

They just stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Touching each other's hands.

Moment of peace.

Paige looked at her watch. She felt her heart skip a beat.

'Harry, we are late for class.'

* * *

><p>Paige was walking on her way to D.A. She was a bit late because Draco wanted to go with her.<p>

She sighed stopping for the wall. Paige walked past it three times.

A door appeared.

When she opened it, everyone became quiet.

Paige closed the door behind her. Everyone was looking at her.

'Paige.' Harry said happy. He came out of the crowd, hugging her.

'Hey.' She mumbled.

'Paige is back everybody!' Harry called out.

Few cheered and greeted her kindly. Some weren't that happy and by surprise, Ginny didn't look so happy either.

'Okay, now that Paige is here. We can move on to the next thing, the patronus.' Harry said happy.

All the students found their place to stand and started.

Harry stood next to Paige. 'I already explained to them how to preform it.' He said.

Paige grabbed her wand.

'Tell me how to do it.' Paige said determent.

'Okay, you think about the happiness memory and then say Expecto patronum.' Harry explained.

Paige closed her eyes, her heart was going way to fast.

What could she think about. Harry… her sister.

Paige shock her head, not her sister to much guilt.

'Harry,' she muttered.

Harry felt himself getting a bit red.

'Expecto patroness.' She said, nothing happened.

'You really have to believe it.' Harry said.

She turned her head towards his. He moved closer, his lips almost touched her, but he took a step back before they touched. 'I know you can do it.' He said smiling.

Paige turned her head again.

Closing her eyes she thought about the first time she saw Harry. She felt a feeling like she found something she was looking for her whole life.

She opened her eyes. 'Expecto patroness!' She said loudly.

A flash of light came out of and a beautiful doe came out her wand. Paige eyes went big.

The doe stood on the ground, it had scars but looked strong. It turned towards Paige.

It looked into her eyes. Then it started to run. It ran around the room with the others. Paige couldn't take her eyes of it. It was beautiful.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Well done.' Harry said feeling a warm feeling inside.

Paige bite her lip.

Suddenly the door opened. Every head turned and every partonus disappeared.

Nobody came in but then the door closed and a pitched voice sounded at the feet of Paige and Harry.

'Sir, Harry Potter.' It was Dobby.

'Dobby, what is it.' Harry asked, kneeling so that he was face to face with Dobby.

'Harry Potter… She…. She..'

'Who is she?' Paige asked Dobby who was very upset.

'Umbridge?' Harry asked him.

Dobby nodded.

'What about her? Dobby, she hasn't found out about this… about us.. About the D.A?' Harry asked in a hurry.

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face.

'Is she coming?' Paige asked quietly.

'Yes, Miss Prince, Yes!'

Paige looked up, the group looked terrified.

'It was Paige!' Someone yelled.

'Look at my face, I signed the damn parchment!' Paige yelled back.

'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Harry yelled. 'RUN!'

Harry Grabbed Paige hand. 'Dobby I order you to go back to the kitchen, if she asked you if you told us, lie, tell her no!'

'Thank you Harry Potter.' Dobby said and disappeared.

Harry started to run with Paige.

They run as hard as they could, when they heard a voice saying a spell en Harry fell. Paige not seeing what was happened fell too. She fell right on Harry.

'Sorry.' Paige mumbled rolling of him.

Both looked at the boy that said the spell. It was Draco. He looked angry.

'Draco… Please..' Paige tried.

'PROFESSOR. I found two.' He said.

Paige felt her heart drop. Now she was screwed..

'Perfect .' They heard Umbridge said. 'Harry Potter and… Great. Paige Prince. You two are going with me.' She said.

Two of her helpers pulled them up and brought them to the office from… Dumbledore.

The office was full of people. Way more than Paige ever expected.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together.

Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Harry did not recognize, were positioned on either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.

The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not a sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them. As Harry and Paige entered, a few flitted into neighboring frames and whispered urgently into their neighbor's ear.

Cornelius Fudge was glaring at him with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face.

'Well,' he said. 'Well, well, well…'

Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster. His heart drummed madly inside him, but his brain was oddly cool and clear. He looked at Paige, she looked sick. Her skin had never been so white.

'We caught them trying to escape.' Umbridge said. Pushing Paige and Harry forwards.

'Do you two know why you are here.' Fudge said.

Paige looked at the ground, she couldn't say yes so she shook her head.

'Ye- No.' Harry said. Paige looked up, she saw the face of Dumbledore.

'I beg your pardon?' said Fudge.'

'No.' Harry said again.

'You don't know why you're here?'

'No, sir.' Harry said.

'And you Paige. Do you know..' Fudge asked.

'Yeah.'

Paige could see the panicked on Harry's face.

'I was forbidden to hang out with Harry.' Paige said.

Fudge looked shock. 'By who?'

'Professor Umbridge, of course.' Paige said.

Umbridge started to laugh nervously.

'Is this true?' He asked Umbridge.

'No of course not, she is lying..' She said.

'So I am allowed to see him.' Paige asked holding Harry's hand.

'Yes.' Umbridge said nervous.

'Great.. then I have no idea why I am here.' Paige said smiling.

Harry squeezed her hand.

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry ad Paige to Professor Umbridge. Harry took advantage of his momentary inattention to steal another quick look at Dumbledore, who gave the carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.

'So you have no idea,' said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, 'why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?'

'School rules?' said Harry looking at Paige while they both shock their head.

'No.' Paige said.

'Or Ministry Decrees?' amended Fudge angrily.

'Not that I'm aware of,' said Harry blandly. 'You Paige?'

'No.' Paige said again.

Her heart was still hammering very fast. It was almost worth telling these lies to watch Fudges blood pressure rising.

'So, it's news to you two, is it,' said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, 'that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?'

'Yes, it is,' said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to his face.

Paige tried to look as surprised as she could.

'I think, Minister,' said Umbridge silkily from beside him, 'we might make better progress if I fetch our informant.'

'Yes, yes, do,' said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room.

'There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?'

'Nothing at all, Cornelius,' Dumbledore said gravely.

There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Paige heard the door open behind them.

Umbridge moved past Paige and Harry into the room, gripping by the shoulder a girl with curls, who was hiding her face in her hands.

Paige had no idea who this was.

'Cho's friend.' Harry mumbled.

'Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened,' said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, 'it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister,' she added, looking up at Fudge, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know.'

'Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. 'Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!' As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire.

Paige and Harry gave a little smile. She had series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word SNEAK.

'It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?'

'Can you tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows.

'Miss Edgecombe,' said Umbridge at once, 'tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse.

Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Paige felt a horrible plummeting in his stomach. This was it, they had hit a dead end of solid evidence that not even Dumbledore would be able to shift aside.

Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank. And then - to Harry's and Paige's amazement - Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta.

'I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?' Again, Marietta shook her head.

'What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?' said Umbridge in a testy voice.

'I would have thought her meaning was quite clear,' said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded.

'But there was a meeting tonight!' said Umbridge furiously. 'There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it, Potter - why are you shaking your head, girl?'

'Well, usually when a person shakes their head,' said McGonagall coldly, 'they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans –'

'Well we still have this.' Umbridge said And to Harry's and Paige's horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge.

'The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with,' she said softly.

'Excellent,' said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, 'excellent, Dolores. And… by thunder…'

He looked up at Dumbledore.

'See what they've named themselves?' said Fudge quietly. 'Dumbledore's Army.'

'Well, the game is up,' Dumbledore said simply. 'Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?'

Harry saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. He did not

understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.

'Statement?' said Fudge slowly. 'What - I don't -?'

'Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. 'Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army.'

'You?' he whispered, stamping again on his smouldering cloak.

'That's right,' said Dumbledore pleasantly.

'You organized this?'

'I did,' said Dumbledore. 'Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting,' said Dumbledore, nodding. 'Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me.

'NO!' shouted Harry. 'No — Professor Dumbledore -!'

'Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office,' said Dumbledore calmly.

'Yes, shut up, Potter!' barked Fudge, 'Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead –'

'Instead you get to arrest me,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?'

'Weasley!' cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, 'Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?'

'Yes, sir, I think so, sir!' said Percy eagerly.

'You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!' Fudge said.

'Ah,' said Dumbledore gently, 'yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag.'

'Snag?' said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. 'I see no snag, Dumbledore!'

'Well,' said Dumbledore apologetically, 'I'm afraid I so. Well - it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing.'

A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; Harry forced Paige down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Harry kept Paige under him so she would be protected; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, 'No!' then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan… and silence.

The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly. And Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	29. Let's do it tonight

Harry and Paige were sitting together in the hallway. Their hands were almost touching.

It was chaos in Hogwarts. After Dumbledore went away and Umbridge sort of took over everything. The students or well Fred and George started to rebel a lot and on top of that the teachers didn't do anything about it.

Now Harry and Paige were waiting for the big finally. Fred and George told them to wait here precisely in this very spot.

They heard noise coming from the hallway next to them. Harry and Paige stood up and looked. Students were standing all around the walls in a circle (some of them, Harry noticed, covered in a substance that looked very like Stinksap); teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd.

Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down upon Fred and George, who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered.

'So!' said Umbridge triumphantly, whom Harry realized was standing just a few stairs in front of him, once more looking down upon her prey. 'So . . . you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?'

'Pretty amusing, yeah,' said Fred, looking back up at her without the slightest sign of fear. Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

'I've got the form, Headmistress,' he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Harry had just seen him take from her desk. 'I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. . . . Oh, let me do it now. . . .'

'Very good, Argus,' she said. 'You two,' she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, 'are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school.'

'You know what?' said Fred. 'I don't think we are.' He turned to his twin. 'George,' said Fred, 'I think we've outgrown full-time education.'

'Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself,' said George lightly.

'Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?' asked Fred.

'Definitely,' said George. And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together, 'Accio Brooms!' Harry heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to his left he ducked just in time — Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor to- ward their owners.

They turned left, streaked down the stairs, and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

'We won't be seeing you,' Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

'Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch,' said George, mounting his own. Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd.

'If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated up- stairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasleys' Wiz- arding Wheezes,' he said in a loud voice.

'Our new premises!'

'Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat,' added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

'STOP THEM!' shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the In- quisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

'Give her hell from us, Peeves.' And Peeves, whom Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

It took days to get everything clean and fixed, all the students were still talking about what Fred and George did.

Suddenly Harry fell down, holding his hand against his scar. Paige kneeled next to him. Calling his name but she knew he wouldn't hear.

Paige felt his panic, she saw Hermione and Ron running towards them.

'What happened?' Hermione asked in a high picked voice.

'I don't know, he just collapsed.' Paige said, she looked at his painful looking face.

'Sirius.' Harry whispered.

Paige, Hermione and Ron looked at each other in worry.

'Sirius!' Harry suddenly yelled sitting up.

'Harry are you alright?' Ron asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Sirius is in danger! He said trying to stand up but he felt weak and Ron had to help him. 'Voldemort is torturing him in the ministry!'

Paige felt how much fear Harry felt. Her heart was in her stomach, she felt sick.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione said.

'Sirius!' Harry almost yelled. 'He is in danger!'

'How do you know?' Hermione asked.

You could see that Harry was becoming more irritated. 'I saw it.' He said, not looking at them.

'You saw it?' Ron asked looking worried.

Paige felt hurt suddenly and looked at Harry.

'Can we check it somehow?' She said smiling. 'Can we contact Sirius in any way?'

'Yeah, with the fireplace!' Harry said getting more life in his legs.

'But the only fireplace we can use is…' Hermione mumbled.

'Umbridge's.' Paige finished her sentence.

'We need to!' Harry said almost begging them. 'If Sirius is in real danger, I need… to save him'

Paige, Hermione and Ron looked at each other again.

'Let's do it tonight.' Hermione said nodding her head. The rest nodded as well.

Paige felt relief fall over her.

Paige, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were standing in front of Umbridge office. Waiting for Harry and Hermione be done talking to Sirius. If he was there…

Paige got a hollow feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right…

'Well, Well!' A high annoying voice sounded.

Everyone turned around and gasped. Umbridge, Draco and a few other were standing before them.

'What are you little brats doing here,' She smirked widely.

Paige felt frozen. This wasn't good. One way or another Paige managed to say. 'Just hanging.'

Umbridge gave a hard laugh.. Paige looked at Draco. He didn't look at her. He just smirked.

'Is Harry in there, contacting Dumbledore?' Umbridge asked walking closer towards them.

'No.' Paige spoke again, feeling proud for not lying. The other were to frozen to speak.

'Let's get in then.' Umbridge said walking towards the door.

Paige acted fast grabbing her wand and making a loud bang, smoke filled the hallway. She prayed that Harry and Hermione would hear and understand that Umbridge was coming.

'Foolish girl!' Umbridge cried taking a hold on Paige and pushing her into her office.

Apparently Harry and Hermione heard the bang, they were standing in a corner of Umbridge office. The fireplace was put out.

'Who were you talking about?!' Umbridge asked sounding a bit mad. Draco and the rest were holding on to Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

'No one.' Harry said.

'Lair!' She said pointing her wand at Harry. 'You are contacting Dumbledore aren't you!'

Harry blinked a few second, not expecting that.

'Don't lie to me!' She continued now pointing her wand at Paige. 'Your mother will be thrilled to see you Miss Prince.'

Paige felt really sick, her mother would kill her.

'Let her go!' Harry yelled taking a step to them but stopped because she pushed her wand at Paige throat.

'Don't worry Harry,' Paige mumbled feeling pressure at her throat. 'My mom would kill me, yeah, but she would definitely kill you for killing or hurting me, professor.' Paige smirked, she knew she was right. Only her mother was allowed to punishes her.

'Shut up! Crabbe get Professor Snape.'

He nodded and walked out of the office. A few moment later Snap appeared.

'Snape get the truth serum, I guess nobody is telling the truth willingly.'

Snape smirked, then suddenly Harry took a step towards Snape. 'Professor Padfoot is in danger. He is in the minatory of magic. Please Help!' Harry sounded desperate but Snape only smirked.

'What is he talking about?' Umbridge asked Snape.

'I have no idea.' Snape said slowly and left to get Veritaserum.

Harry almost fell to his knees.

Paige knew in how much trouble they would be in if they didn't do something soon, she caught Hermoine's eye, who looked determined. She nodded at her.

Paige didn't know what she meant but then Hermione spoke. 'Fine, yes we were talking to Dumbledore.'

Everyone looked amazed. What was going on? 'We were talking about the weapon.'

'Is this true?' Umbridge asked Harry.

'Yes,' answered Paige. 'The weapon.'

'And where is it?' Umbridge asked.

'In the dark forest.' Hermione said.

'Take me there young girl, Potter you too!' Umbridge let go of Paige and Crabbe grabbed her. 'You two show me now!'

Harry looked at Paige, she nodded. Harry, Hermione and Umbridge walked out of the office leaving the rest alone.

Paige looked at Draco. 'Are you happy with yourself?' She asked calmly. Draco looked irritated turning towards her. He was holding Luna tightly.

'I just wanted to ask you the same.' He said bitterly. 'I'm not going to help you get out of this mess.'

Paige laughed. 'Like you ever did.' She said, seeing how more annoyed he got. By the word she said.

'Anyone want some candy?' Ron asked holding his hand in his pocket. Draco smirked grabbing the candy and giving every one of his friends one. Giving Paige a dirty look. A few second passed when suddenly Draco started to look a bit green.

'You okay?' Paige couldn't help but ask. Suddenly chaos came. Draco and a few others started vomiting. Others started to have heavy nose bleeds.

Ron smirked. 'Fred and George.' He said to the rest.

'Brilliant.' Paige said as they walked out of the office and towards the forbidden forest.

When they were running over the long bridge they saw Harry and Hermione.

'What are you guys doing here? How did you get away?' Hermione asked.

'Ron,' Luna said. 'It was brilliant'

'I had some candy left from Fred and George and they couldn't refuse.' Ron said proudly.

'Brilliant.' Hermione said.

'Were is Umbridge?' Ginny asked.

'She got taken.' Harry said smiling at Paige.

Paige raised an eyebrow. 'Taken? By who?'

'Centaurs.' Hermione finished.

Harry shook his head like he got out of a trans. 'Well thank you all for your help. I should be going!' He said turning around.

'What?' Ron said. 'You're not going alone.'

'Yes I am.' Harry said.

'No you're not.' Paige said annoyed.

'You do not have to do this all by yourself.' Neville said.

'But..' Harry tried.

'No.' Hermione said. Eveyone nodded.

'Fine.' Harry gave in. 'But how are we going to get to London?'

'Flying of course.' Luna said dreamy.

Luna lead them to the horses.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny looked but of course couldn't see anything.

'Brilliant.' Harry said.

'What is.' Ron asked. 'There is nothing.'

'Yes there is.' Paige said smiling. 'This is going to be interesting.'


	30. Enough time wasted

**Hi you guys, I just really wanted to apologize for the late update of chapter 29. I will try to do it faster.**

**much love.**

* * *

><p>Everyone got off their horses. Ron, Hermione and Ginny still looked pretty shocked as they just flew to London on an invisible creature.<p>

'You guys okay?' Paige asked getting off of her own horse. Looking at the white faces of her friends.

'Never again!' Ron said 'Never ever again!' Ron looked a little green.

'Where do we go from here?' Luna asked sounding like it was a sort of daytrip.

'This way!' Harry said leading them to a phone booth.

'We all need to fit in there?' Neville said raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded and they all pushed their self into the phone booth.

'This is comfortable.' Ginny said being pressed against the glass.

'I don't mind.' Paige said as she was pressed against Harry. He blushed smiling to the ground. Paige smiled too but stopped when she saw Ginny's face.

'Whoever is closer to the receiver dial 62442.' Harry said still smiling.

Ron did it. A cool female voice sounded. 'Please state your name and your business.'

'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Paige Prince, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.' Harry said in a hurry. 'We are here to save someone, unless you can do it!'

'Thank you.' The cool voice said and badges fell out of were the coins should have been. Everyone was given one.

Paige took hers, it said; Paige Prince rescue mission. 'Lovely.' she muttered and pinned it on her clothes.

Suddenly the telephone booth went down. It took a while until finally it stopped and the door opened.

Neville and Ginny almost fell out. The rest moved out slowly.

'The ministry wishes you a good evening.' The cool woman voice said.

'Alright Harry, what now?' Paige asked starting to feel excited. Harry looked determent.

They started running, following Harry. It looked like he knew precisely were to go.

They went to multiple doors. Sometimes they had to go back because they had the wrong one.

Then Harry opened a door and there were crystal ball everywhere, thousands, maybe millions.

'Get your wand out, we're here.' Harry mumbled grabbing his own wand. The rest followed his move. Harry became to move down the alley. He counted the rows.

'24, 25… 30.' Harry whispered to himself. After a while he finally said. '64.' and stopped running.

Paige looked around the corner but didn't see Sirius or anyone for that matter.

'He is probably at the end.' Harry said with a bit of panic in his voice. He looked but there was nobody. He started to run to look at others. There was no-one.

'I don't understand, he was here!' Harry said, now in complete panic.

'Harry,' Paige said 'Maybe they took him somewhere else.' She was trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work.

'Harry.' Ron suddenly said. Everyone turned around. Ron was looking at one of the crystal balls. 'This one has your name on it, mate.'

Harry walked to Ron looking at the crystal ball. It did have his name on it. He reached for it and grabbed in. While looking at it, he seemed to get in a trance, which he immediately got pulled out of, because of a cold voice.

'Well, well.' Paige froze completely, she knew that voice, she had heard it many times before. 'I guess it worked.'

Everyone turned around. They were surrounded by death-eaters. Paige recognised a few, Bellatrix, Lucius and… her mother.

'Daughter, I expected so much better of you.' She said calmly. 'But I will give you yet another chance.' She said while stretching her arm out, opening her hand to her child.

Paige looked at the hand, thoughts were flying through her mind like spells. It was quiet for a long while. Nobody said anything.

'Ashley, she will not-' Lucius said, but got silence when she held his hand up.

'Paige, honey.' She tried.

Paige smiled almost laughing. 'Never.' She said smirking. Harry felt relieved, still holding on to the crystal ball.

Her mother brought her hand back in. 'Have it your way.' She said sounding extremely dangerous.

'Enough time wasted!' Bellatrix said loudly. 'We didn't came here to talk to Paigie.' She turned to Harry. 'We came for that!' She pointed with a dirty finger at the object in Harry's hand.

'A crystal ball?' Ron couldn't help but ask.

Bellatrix looking murderously at Ron and took a step towards them. Lucius stopped her.

'It's not just a crystal ball, it's a prophesy about you Harry. So just give it to us and we won't harm you or your friends.' He said kindly.

Bellatrix laughed. Malfoy glanced at her, she stopped.

'Why did Voldemort needed me to get this?' Harry asked.

'You're so curious. The prophesy can only be taken by the one who it's about.' Malfoy said walking towards them. 'Don't you want to know why everything has happened to you, all the answers are there. All you have to go is give it to me.' The death-eaters got closer to them. Everyone had his wands up.

'I waited 14 years.' Harry mumbled.

'I know.' Lucius said as he was sorry for the boy.

'I guess I can wait a little longer now!' Harry yelled the last part.

Everyone screamed spells to the death-eaters. A few disapparate making a way free for them to run.

They run as fast as they could but they knew the death-eaters were close. Harry held Paige hand, he felt guilty. He looked at her. She looked focused firing spells behind them. Harry looked away from Paige when a flash of red light passed him. Almost hitting him in the face.

Ginny suddenly stopped running and fired one hell of a spell, throwing all the death eater behind. The only backfire was that it also hit the glass balls that now started to fall down like a game of dominos.

Paige was pulled into running again by Harry. She felt so out of breath but if she would stop running she would be dead for sure. Paige felt her heart skip a beat. She just realized how much trouble she really was in. Holding in tears she just looked at Harry while running. She was doing this for him.. getting herself in all this mess, doing this for Harry.

They ran towards a door. With quite some speed they flew through the door, unfortunately that door was placed really high in a room. Everyone screamed as they fell down. Closing their eyes, waiting for the painful hit against the floor, but it never came. Paige opened her eyes seeing the floor just centimetres from her.

Hermione flickered her wand and they hit the ground. They got up slowly.

Paige felt a stinging pain at her leg. She looked seeing blood running to her feet. 'Damn.' She mumbled looking at her open wound.

She looked around; almost everyone was bruised and hurt. Split lips, head wound, nose bleeds. Neville let out a loud painful moan while standing up. Ginny helped him. Luna's lip was so badly torn that half of her chin was covered in blood.

Ron helped Hermione up, who looked extremely pale.

Now she looked around the room, seeing a big veil standing in the middle of the room.

Harry looked at Paige in worry, wiping some blood of her lip. 'You okay?' He asked breathlessly.

Paige nodded trying to get her breathing under control. A loud bang emerged from the door. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed at the door.

'Get behind me.' He commanded. They did what he said. All pointing their wands at the high door. 'Be ready.' Harry was still holding the prophesy.

All the sudden the death-eaters apparated into the room firing spells. It was hopeless, the death-eaters were too strong. Paige firing as fast as she could. Then she felt a strong force pushing her. She fell head first on the ground. 'Paige!' Harry yelled. He wanted to go to Paige but his way got blocked by Lucius. He looked around, seeing that everyone was being held by a death eater. Paige was laying motionless on the ground, her mother was standing near her.

'Give me the prophesy now!' Lucius said holding up his hand. 'Or watch your friends die.'

Harry didn't have a choice. He slowly handed him the prophesy. Then his heart felt light as he saw someone appear behind him. It was Sirius.

'Get away from my god son.' He said, followed by a giving Lucius a punch in the face.

More people started to appear. Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and people he didn't know, who joined them in the fight.

'Sirius!' Harry said smiling widely. Sirius gave him a quick wink, but Bellatrix attacked them before they could even talk.

Paige opened her eyes, she felt so dizzy. The room was spinning and she felt a bit nauseous. When the room finally stopped spinning she tried to slowly get up. While sitting at her knees, she noticed what was going on. She saw people from the Order fighting with the Death Eaters. Lupin was fighting her mom.

Paige saw Sirius with Harry was fighting Bellatrix. She saw Lucius holding op broken pieces of a glass ball. The prophesy was in pieces.

A hard laughter emerged from Bellatrix. She pointed her wand directly at Sirius. Paige knew what would come next. The killing curse.

Everything went in slow-motion. Paige saw Bellatrix mouth the first word. Paige grabbed her wand from the floor, aimed it at Bellatrix and yelled. 'INCINDIO!'

Bellatrix's clothes caught on fire. She let go of her wand, not being able to finish her spell.

Her mother quickly cast a spell to remove the flames and started attacking Sirius and Harry. Bellatrix grabbed her wand from the floor and walked towards Paige. 'Crucio.' She yelled, while aiming her wand directly at Paige.

Paige fell down on the floor again. A feeling of thousand swords penetrating every inch of her body. There was nothing she could do to stop it, the only thing she was capable of doing was letting out a loud horrible scream.

Harry saw what happened and went to fight Bellatrix, he yelled a spell but Bellatrix wouldn't be fooled again and blocked it.

'What, Potter!' She said sounding mad. 'Am I hurting your girlfriend?' She pointed her wand again at Paige. 'Crucio.' She mumbled. Paige started screaming again.

'Stop!.' Harry screamed while running towards Bellatrix. She smiled and started to run away. Harry followed her in blind anger.

Sirius was still fighting Ashley when suddenly she disappeared. He looked around and saw Paige laying on the ground.

Sirius ran to her. 'Are you okay, Paige?' He asked helping her get up. Her head was bleeding severely but she nodded anyway.

'You gonna take her in, Sirius?' It was Ashley, she looked amused, yet ready to kill.

'If I have to, yes!' He said fiercely. Staying close to Paige.

'But there is one problem.' Ashley spoke softly getting closer every second. 'She is mine.' She was ready to fire a spell at Sirius but she stopped looking up. 'He is here.' She muttered and disappeared again.

'Harry.' Paige said standing up.

'Paige calm down.' Sirius said but got distracted by Lucius who started fighting again. Paige made her way out of the room to follow Harry. When she arrived she saw the chaos. Harry was hiding behind a statue, Dumbledore was fighting… Voldemort. Paige starred at the man who's face looked like it was half snake. Red eyes, his skin so pale. Paige couldn't look away

She finally did so because she heard her name. It was Harry, calling for her. Paige wanted to go to him but stopped when Harry's eyes chanced. They became red. It seemed as if Harry wasn't Harry anymore. When he spoke a second voice went over his. Much darker, much colder.

'Kill me, stop this. Kill me.' He said looking in agony. Paige felt tears falling over her cheeks, the pain she felt inside, the pain that Harry was feeling.

'Paige, talk to him!' Dumbledore yelled to her. Paige looked in Harry eyes.

'Harry..' She didn't open her mouth, because she felt as if Harry could hear her words anyway. She knew she connected with him. 'You are nothing like him, Harry. You don't want to die. You got your friends, you got me! Don't give up!' Paige was sure Harry could hear her. She looked at his eyes, which slowly turned into his own, green colour again. He collapsed to the floor. Paige watched in agony, she couldn't believe her eyes. Black dust arised from Harry's skin, and changed into a figure, next to Harry. The figure got clearer, and clearer, taking the form of Voldemort, who quickly turned to Paige. With a quick swipe of his wand, he created a black barrier, which isolated her and Voldemort from Harry. With fear, Paige realised she was now alone with him.

Everything was quit. She could softly hear Harry yelling her name, while spells were fired at the barrier but it didn't budge. Every sound of the fight was dimmed, making her even more isolated.

'Do you know the reason your mother cursed you last summer, child.' He asked coldly, moving closer towards her.

She took a few steps back. 'Because she was mad at me…' Said Paige, not able to look away from his red eyes.

'Yes, but there was another reason. She was fixing Bellatrix mistake.'

Paige raised an eyebrow.

'Bellatrix teached you to control the imperious curse… Now you can't anymore.' He lowered the barrier so everyone could see them. Everyone was there, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks… They were all watching. Paige caught Harry's eye, tears falling over her cheeks. Voldemort pointed his wand and said. 'Imperious.' Paige eyes went blank. She wanted to fight but couldn't, it held her back. She could see what was happening but couldn't do against it. The control over her body was completely gone. Her face was emotionless. She felt her legs moving towards Voldemort, she wanted to stop them so bad but couldn't. She knew it over, there was nothing she could do.

'Paige! No!' Harry yelled trying to reach her. Then the Minister and other people from the ministry arrived. Just seeing Voldemort disapparated and taking Paige with him.

Harry stood there looking at the spot Paige just was. She was gone, Voldemort had her. He didn't know if he would ever see her again.


	31. I never loved you

**Thank for all the review 3 **

* * *

><p>Paige awoke, a beam of light shining through an opening in the curtains. She was in her room back at the Prince Manson. She didn't dare to move, her body was aching all over. She felt the stinging of tears in her eyes. Trying to stay calm but the burning feeling of pain in her chest got worse.<p>

She was surprised that she hadn't gone insane yet, counting how long she has been under the cruciatus curse.

A knock emerged from her door. Paige didn't answer, she closed her eyes again. Her head felt like it was splitting in two.

The door slowly opened. 'Paige,' A soft voice said, the man closed the door behind him and walked towards Paige. 'Honey,' it was her father.

He kneeled next to her bed. She still had her eyes shut. 'Honey, how are you feeling?' He asked stroking her hair softly.

'Like you care.' Paige mumbled wanting to turn away but her body didn't let her.

'Paige… I wanted to give you something.'

Paige opened her eyes, seeing a badge. With a lot of afford she sat up. Taking the badge out of her father's hand.

'Gryffindor, Captain.' She read, looking amazed. 'You were Captain from the Gryffindor quidditch team?' Paige looked at her father. He nodded.

'You were a Gryffindor.' Paige asked looking at her Father.

He nodded again looking proud.

Paige let out a laugh but stopped when a terrible pain ran through her stomach. 'You?' She managed to say. 'You don't belong there. It's the house of bravery. You are not brave, not even close.'

Her father's proud face disappeared in seconds, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. If Paige wasn't mistaken she saw tears coming up in his eyes. He looked ashamed of himself avoiding his daughters eyes.

'I… know.' He then mumbled. 'I know now that's not where I belonged. If I did I wouldn't have let Ashly hurt you like that.'

Paige felt angry yet sad, looking at her father she now saw how old he looked. His hair was getting grey, he had bags under his eyes. He looked so tired, she never noticed it before.

'Paige, I'm so sorry.' He mumbled standing up. Paige wanted to give the badge back but he didn't take it. 'Keep it, to remind you that you have Gryffindor's blood in you.' He said making his way to her door. 'Rest, honey.' He closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in her room with the badge in her hand.

She laid back in her bed. Looking at the badge, another knock on the door. This time Paige looked up and said. 'Come in.'

A blond boy walked in with a food tray, Paige raised an eyebrow. 'Draco.'

'Yes?' Draco said placing her breakfast on the bed. 'You need to eat something…' He looked at her puzzling face. 'What? Would you rather have your mother give it to you?'

Paige didn't say anything. She took a sip from the pumpkin juice. She glanced at Draco, who looked a bit ill.

'You okay?' Paige muttered in her glass.

Draco looked at her in some kind of amaze. 'Like you ca-'

Paige caught him off. 'Shut up, of course I care, I always care!' She said louder putting her glass down. 'You're my best friend.' She mumbled the last part. Paige grabbed some toast, took a small bite but felt to nauseous to eat more.

Draco looked embarrassed. 'I'm fine.' He whispered but it felt like he was trying to convince himself more than telling Paige. He looked at Paige, his eyes going up and down. 'You?'

'Never better.' Paige said trying to sit up more but instead let out a painful moan. Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

'You never looked better.' He said mocking.

'Ouch Draco, that hurts me deeply.' Paige said and it almost felt like nothing changed. Her friendship with Draco was the same.

The laugher died and it became quiet again.

'It's way too dark in here.' Draco suddenly said and walked towards the curtains. He opened them with quite some force.

Paige closed an eye as the light felt too bright for her eyes to handle, 'Please close it a bit, will you?' She asked.

Draco apologized and closed it a bit.

'Thanks.'

'I should go…' Draco said and walked to the door. Before he closed the door he said, 'Eat, you'll need it.' And he closed the door leaving Paige all alone again.

Paige looked at her food but wasn't hungry. She laid back down, put her blanket over her head and fell back asleep.

_Paige was standing in a hallway; she could see Harry on the other side. He smiled at her, stretched out his arm, like he was reached for her. _

_Paige took a step towards Harry and another step and another; but noticed that she wasn't getting any closer. It felt like he was getting further away. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around looking Lord Voldemort right in the eyes. He smirked and pointed his wand at her and walked closer. _

_Paige walked back but stumbled over her own feet and fell down. She still tried to move away from him. _

_His cold voice echoed throw her head. 'Imperious.' _

_Paige felt her body move without doing anything. She stood up and turned back to Harry who now stood inches from her. She suddenly had her wand in her hand, she pointed it at Harry. _

_Harry mouthed 'I love you.' But she didn't hear him. _

_In her mind she just heard. _

_Say the words,_

_Say the words._

_'avada kedavra!' Paige could hear herself say._

'NO!' Paige awoke, her body was sweating. Her heart pounding hard in her head. Her breathing was fast and uneven. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to get calm.

With much effort she sat at the edge of her bed. Head down she could feel sweat dripping down her face on her pyjama shorts.

She carefully got up her feet and opened one of her windows. She stuck her head out, feeling a soft wind blowing over her. She could hear children play outside, enjoying their summer vacation. They had no worry, just fun.

Paige sighed heavily. Closing her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

That dream was horrible, she killed-

She didn't dare think about it, you know who made her.

Her door opened again, Paige rolled her eyes looking back to see who it was.

It was her father again and he definitely didn't look happy.

'Your mother wishes to speak with you.' He said opening the door wide with a gesture that she had to go down stairs.

Paige left her window and walked through the door and down the stairs. When she came in the diner room her mother was sitting at the table with parchment and a quill.

'Sit down, sweetheart.' She said pointing at the chair opposite of her.

Without a word Paige sat down and looked at the parchment.

'I'm going to give you one last chance.' Her mother said smiling kindly.

She put her finger on the parchment. 'One more chance to go back to Hogwarts. Mess this up and you will never see the light of day again. Understood?'

Paige nodded staying silence.

'The only thing that you need to do is stay away from Potter and his friends… and you have to say this to him.' She pushed the parchment closer to Paige.

Paige now gave a good look at what was written.

'Read it well my child.'

Paige started reading, her heart dropped. Every sentence she read her heart started to pound harder and harder.

'I need to say this to… Harry?' The husky voice of Paige sounded softly.

Her mother nodded smirking, 'Every single word.'

Paige looked at the last sentence. 'I never loved you.' She mumbled.

Ashley handed her a quill. 'Sign it, so I can see when you said it. You see, the words will turn green ones you said it. And when you do you are in the right with us again.'

Paige hesitated but took a hold of the quill and signed the parchment.

'Excellent.' Ashley said taking the parchment from Paige. 'Go back to your room.'

Paige was close to tears when she stood up and slowly walked back to her room. Once she was in her room she collapsed on her bed, crying.

How could she ever say those things to Harry? She buried her face in her pillow. Her body still aching, still hurt from the torture. She felt like her spirit was broken and falling apart slowly. The only thing that kept her going was a small light feeling in her heart. She still could feel Harry but not as much as she used to do.

Paige turned around and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. She felt tears rolling into her brown hair.

Their connection... Dumbledore said it last year. Harry and Paige had a connection.

Something happened to Paige at the exact moment something happened to Harry but what?

They knew what happened to Harry, his parents were killed by you know who. And he became the boy who lived.

Paige thought hard. What happened 31st of October? Did someone die that she loved… someone she didn't remember.

Paige sat up, letting out a muffled groan. 'Dad would know.' She mumbled getting of her bed and opening her door.

She looked in the hallway, nobody was there. Paige walked up the hallway and knocked on the third door on the right. No answer.

'Dad?' Paige asked knocking again. Still no answer. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was messy unlike the rest of the house. Parchment everywhere, old posters from quidditch teams and music bands. Book spread over the floor. History of magic, Pureblood tree, an old book of D.A.D.A. Paige closed the door behind her and looked around the room better. A high amount of dust was collected throughout the years.

She looked at some picture that were hanging on the wall. It was a Gryffindor quidditch team. Her father was standing on the right. He smirked widely; the badge was visible on his chest. He looked proud, happy. Paige looked around again and saw an old bookcase.

She moved carefully towards it and looked. Many books covered in dust except for one.

Paige took it out and looked at the cover.

'Quidditch through the years.' Paige mumbled with a smile. 'You were big fan weren't you dad.' She said to herself and opened the book. A picture fell out onto the ground.

Paige closed the book and bended over to pick up the picture. Paige saw her father with a woman holding a baby. They were smiling at each other, and looked at the lovely baby with pure blue eyes.

The woman had raven hair and blue eyes just like the baby. She was a beautiful woman, her long heart shaped face shined with pride. Her father looked happy, something she never saw before.

Paige looked at the baby again; it was just born guessed Paige. The baby yawned, holding in the tiny little hands a finger of her father.

Paige turned the photo, to look at the back.

_10th of April 1980. _Was written on the back.

7 days after Paige was born. She looked at the woman again, that wasn't her mother…

She placed the quidditch book back at his place but kept the photo in her hands. Who was that woman?

Paige shock up when the door opened, she put the picture in her pocket. Her father looked up in surprise that his daughter was standing in his office.

'Paige, what are you doing here?' He asked closing the door.

Paige stepped over a pile of book towards her father, away from the bookcase.

'I wanted to ask you something.' Paige produced an innocent smile.

'Ask.' He said sitting down in his chair. He smiled, apparently enjoying the time with his daughter.

'Did something happen on 31st of October 1981?' Paige asked, not feeling like beating around the bush.

The smile on her father's face disappeared. He seemed lost for words for a moment.

Standing up he walked to his daughter placing his hands on her shoulders. 'Nothing happened.' He said with the saddest smile. She could see tears in his eyes as he let go of her.

Paige didn't say anything. She felt like her father would burst into tears if she kept asking.

She could feel the picture in her pocket. Confronting him with that would destroy him probably. Paige though, thinking about how happy he was in the picture.

'Okay dad, I just wanted to make sure.' She said leaving her father alone in his room.

She walked back to her room, she heard voice from downstairs.

Mrs. Malfoy sounded stressed. 'He is only a boy.'

Paige heard her mother groan. 'He got his task by the lord himself. He should feel honoured.'

She wondered what they were talking about, whether it was Draco. Paige walked in her room again falling onto her bed. Her head hurting badly.

Paige pulled the picture out of her pocket and stared at it. Staring at the beautiful woman, that smiled kindly at her.

Who is that woman? Paige thought holding the picture to her chest and closing her eyes. Who?


End file.
